Kokoro ni Mitteru
by Mizuho
Summary: GRAN FINAL! El fic llegó a su fin y Roberta no quedó impune, a ver qué pasó... R&R, Onegai!
1. Chapter 1

**Kokoro ni Mitteru**

**Mizuho**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga del alma y quien me apoyó y animó a desarrollar la idea. Se puede decir que tiene la misma edad que su bebé. Sólo para ti, Eli.**

……………………………

**Capítulo 1**

**Una Segunda Oportunidad**

Rin estaba en la cocina preparando un té, sonríe mientras ve su mano y roza sus anillos de compromiso y matrimonio. Apenas volvía a disfrutar de aquella vida luego que se viera a punto de terminar. Las exigencias de su antiguo trabajo habían creado un agujero entre ella y su familia y aunque compartía todo su tiempo libre con su hija, no tenía energías para compartir con su esposo, por lo que él le planteó una solución.

**-Flashback-**

Rin trabajaba en su computadora después de llevar a su pequeña a dormir. Su esposo entró en el estudio. Un hombre alto, fornido, con ojos azules y una espesa cabellera negra.

**-Rin… tenemos que hablar…**

**-Un segundo…**

**-No, Rin… ahora…**

Rin suspiró y guardó el documento, se puso de pie y siguió a su esposo al comedor.

**-De qué quieres hablar? Alan?**

**-Rin… no sé ni por dónde comenzar…**

Rin de pronto sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Alan tomó sus manos y las besó.

**-…creo que lo mejor para todos sería separarnos…**

**-Qué!**

**-No te sorprendas…**

**-Kami, Alan, sé que me he dedicado mucho a mi trabajo los últimos meses… **

**-Súmale un poco. Qué tal los últimos años? Digamos los últimos dos?**

Rin bajó la cabeza.

**-Esto quiere decir que hay otra…**

**-Rin…**

**-Sólo dime la verdad…**

**-La verdad es que… comprendo que sea el trabajo de tus sueños y que ahora estés logrando lo que querías… pero yo ya no puedo seguir en segundo lugar…**

**-Alan…**

**-Apenas tienes tiempo para estar con Abril antes de dormir… revisas lo que harás al día siguiente… y te vas a dormir… yo no tengo espacio en tu vida Rin…**

**-Eres feliz con ella?**

**-Qué?**

**-La mujer por la que me dejas…**

**-No hay otra mujer…**

**-No me vengas con estupideces. Sabes bien que lo hice porque me dijiste que estaba bien. Sabías que tendría que partirme el lomo… que se sacrificarían cosas… lamento mucho que sacrificara mi tiempo contigo por estar unos minutos más con mi hija… pero la única razón por la que volví a trabajar fue porque me dijiste que estaba bien…**

Rin se puso de pie y se fue a la habitación. Alan esperó unos minutos y la siguió. Cuando Rin lo sintió entrar se secó los ojos.

**-Rin…**

**-Cómo se llama? Abril la conoce?**

**-Rin, no hay nadie más…**

**-MENTIRA! Porqué rayos no me dijiste que te estabas hartando! Preferiste esperar a no sentir nada más… **

**-Rin! Escúchate! Estás celosa de alguien irreal!**

**-Pero nos separó!**

**-Lo único que nos separó fue tu trabajo!**

Rin lo vio con una mirada fulminante. Sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas empapaban su rostro.

**-No pongas esa excusa barata! Con hablar tenías suficiente para yo saber que algo andaba mal!**

**-Si no hacemos el amor en más dos meses es porque algo anda mal!**

**-Y tú prefieres divorciarte! Maldición Alan! NO NACÍ AYER!**

Rin escuchó a su hija llorar y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. Cargó a su pequeña, de pelo negro, pero con los mismos rizos de Rin y unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules, la besó en la cabeza.

**-Calma, mi amor…**

**-Papa!**

Rin fue a su habitación, Alan permanecía estático. La niña continuaba llamándolo mientras lloraba desesperadamente. Rin se le acercó y le entregó a la niña. Se dejó caer en la cama sintiéndose derrotada.

**-4 meses…**

**-Qué?**

**-Hacen 4 meses que no hacemos el amor…**

**-Ahora no…**

Abril continuaba con su llanto y entonces comenzó a llamar a Rin. Alan se acercó para que la cargara. Se sentó a su lado y la niña se cambió de brazos. Al hacer el cambio las manos de Rin y Alan se cruzaron. Al sentir el contacto cruzaron miradas. Rin abrazó a su pequeña con fuerza, buscando que se calmara.

**-A veces el amor…**

**-Se acaba? Es eso? Ya no me amas?**

**-No, Rin… pero a veces no es suficiente…**

**-Es lo mismo…**

Rin besó a su hija mientras evitaba que alguno de los dos la viera llorar.

**-Yo sí te amo… y estoy segura… Alan… qué nos pasó? Hay algo más…**

**-No lo hay…**

**-No me digas eso… con haberme dicho que no estabas conforme, lo dejo… dejo de trabajar…**

**-Y no serías feliz… No enteramente… No como lo eras cuando volviste a trabajar… cuando te ascendieron…**

**-Y crees que estaré feliz lejos de ti?**

**-Mama…**

Rin volvió a besar a su hija mientras le prometía que todo estaría bien. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Alan sabía bien que Rin quería llorar y gritar. Pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, aquel mismo que una vez lo cautivó.

**-No te voy a rogar… si es lo que quieres, no te voy a rogar… si te quieres ir, si tienes a otra, vete… Yo no te voy a rogar…**

**-Sé bien que eres demasiado orgullosa.**

**-Entonces, ahí tienes la puerta… si lo has pensado tanto… y en vez de tratar y de enmendar los errores, te quieres ir… no, espera… esta casa es tuya… quien se debe ir soy yo…**

Rin se puso de pie, Abril comenzó a llorar.

**-Cálmate, mi amor…**

**-Papa!**

Entonces Rin comprendió. Volvió a sentarse junto a Alan.

**-Abril nos… Abril nos necesita juntos…**

**-No, Alan. Ni lo pienses. Abril no será una excusa para que estemos juntos. Si quieres el divorcio, el divorcio tendrás.**

Rin se acomodó con la niña abrazada a ella.

**-Qué hubiera cambiado si te lo decía antes?**

**-Muchas cosas… incluso hubiera dejado de trabajar si fuese necesario…**

**-Estarías sacrificando lo que más amas…**

**-No Alan, lo que más amo está aquí, la tengo cargada. Abril es lo que más amo… luego vas tú…**

Alan se acercó y tomó su mano libre.

**-Aún tenemos tiempo…**

**-Me conoces demasiado bien… y si hubo otra mujer, yo no…**

**-Te lo juro Rin, no hay nadie más… por eso preferí separarme a si quisiera serte infiel… yo te amo… pero creí que en la batalla entre tu trabajo y yo, salí perdiendo…**

**-Quieres que renuncie?**

**-No… no quiero que te esclavices en la casa… sólo quiero que seas feliz…**

**-Ser feliz… mi felicidad te incluye…**

**-Vamos a volver a intentarlo…**

**-Sin secretos esta vez… seremos francos aunque la verdad duela.**

Alan asintió y se acercó para besarla, Rin acarició sus mejillas y se besaron. Abril apretó el pecho de Rin, quien rompió el beso riendo.

**-Qué te pasa, mi amor?**

Alan la besó y volvió a besar a Rin.

**-Te amo…**

**-Te amo, Alan…**

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Rin termina de servirse la taza de té cuando siente unos fuertes brazos rodearla. Sonríe y se recuesta hacia atrás. Él la besa en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro.

**-Buenos días, cariño…**

**-Hm! Hola… porqué me dejaste sólo?**

**-Quería algo de té y tú no quisiste despertar…**

**-Y no me darás mi beso de buenos días?**

Rin sonrió y giró entre sus brazos, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Cómo dormiste?**

**-Cómo eres capaz de levantarte a las 6 de la mañana?**

**-Me levanté tarde. Aún tienes sueño?**

**-Sí, y te quiero conmigo!**

Alan la cargó y la sacó de la cocina.

**-Alan! Mi té!**

**-Te haces otro después… además, no lo necesitas, estamos de luna de miel. Se supone que debe darnos las 12 del día durmiendo.**

Rin rió mientras se aferraba a su cuello y lo besaba en la mejilla. Alan trabajaba mucho, su trabajo no exigía tanta entrega como el de ella, pero daba lo mejor de sí. Pero también a la hora de dormir, nada lo levantaba de una cama. Reconoció que dos horas de sueño, en realidad era muy poco para él.

**-Más tarde llamaremos a Abril…**

Alan asintió mientras la dejaba sobre la cama y se acomodaba a su lado. Sonrió antes de volver a besarla.

**-Y eso?**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Por qué sonríes?**

**-Porque tengo a la esposa más sexy del mundo…**

Rin rió mientras se acomodaba en su pecho.

**-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Un bebé…**

**-Pero si tenemos una…**

**-No… otro… qué dices?**

**-Abril está muy pequeña… vamos a esperar que cumpla los dos o tres años…**

**-No quieres?**

**-Claro que sí, mi amor… pero me refiero a que Abril todavía es una bebita… apenas cumplió un año…**

**-Está bien… esperaremos a que esté más grande…**

………………………

Apenas volvieron de su viaje de luna de miel y fueron a la casa de los padres de Alan por su pequeña niña. La madre de Alan no congeniaba mucho con Rin, sin embargo, su suegro la adoraba, siendo él quien se ofreciera a cuidar a su nietecita mientras ellos se dedicaban un poco de tiempo a ellos mismos. Rin esperó en la galería puesto que sólo entraba en la casa cuando ella no se encontraba y por las insistencias de su suegro. El viejo corrió a la puerta y la saludó con un abrazo de osos.

**-Estás preciosa!**

**-Gracias… usted no va muy lejos…**

**-Qué va! Mis 15 minutos se vencieron hace mucho.**

**-No lo creo… se lo pondré así, si me gustaran mayorcitos, usted sería mi primera opción.**

Los dos rieron.

**-Muchas gracias por cuidar de Abril… Alan y yo realmente necesitábamos…**

**-Ni lo menciones! Es un placer! Pero recuerda que Alan no habla mucho de esas cosas. Él simplemente espera a que el vaso se rebose.**

**-Sí…**

Alan se despidió de su madre y salió con la niña en brazos.

**-Mama!**

**-Hola, mi corazón! Te extrañé tanto!**

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos. Alan tomó las maletas y se marcharon. Abril iba jugando con el pelo de Rin.

**-Porqué te tardaste tanto?**

**-Pensaron que era muy tarde para que fuéramos hoy, y habían cosas sin empacar. Qué pasó?**

**-Alan… ella nunca te ha dicho porqué me odia tanto?**

**-Quién? Mi madre?**

Rin asintió mientras besaba a Abril.

**-No, no lo ha hecho. Le he preguntado, pero simplemente dice que no eres para mí. Amor, a quién le importa lo que ella piense? Si por mí es, se puede ir a freír tusa inglesa.**

Rin estalló en risas, pero luego volvió a su seriedad.

**-Al menos te hice reír.**

**-Es que me preocupa un poco… su actitud… no hacia mí, sino hacia Abril…**

**-Crees que no la quiere?**

**-No lo sé… recuerdas cuando nació? Tengo la impresión que de por ser mía…**

Alan tomó su mano.

**-Olvida eso, amor…**

En el camino, Abril se durmió. Una vez en la casa, la llevaron a su cuna. Ya en su habitación, Rin lo abrazó.

**-Tenemos que cambiarle la cuna por una cama.**

Alan sonrió y la besó con ternura.

**-Aún recuerdo cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada… y ya Abril está aprendiendo a hablar…**

**-Esta aprendiendo no, habla y mucho.**

Rieron.

**-Siempre quise que tuviera tu inteligencia…**

**-Y tu belleza…**

Volvieron a besarse.

**-Por cierto, será mejor que llames a tu hermana, dejó varios mensajes preguntando si no te corté en pedacitos y te mande por correo a Timbuktú.**

Rin rió y tomó el teléfono.

**-Supongo que ya llegó de su viaje.**

Marcó el número y sólo sonó una vez cuando contestaron.

**-Bueno?**

**-Kagome?**

**-RIN! Cómo estás? Cómo te fue? Y Alan y la niña?**

**-Calma! Una pregunta a la vez. Estoy bien, nos fue de maravilla, Alan se fue a dar un baño y Abril está dormida.**

**-Ya no se van a separar?**

**-Ni en un millón de años.**

**-Me alegro.**

**-Yo más. Y mamá, cómo está?**

**-Está bien. Dice que prefiere quedarse porque Tokio es muy agitado para ella.**

**-Eso lo comprendo… pero irse a Okinawa? Kami!**

**-Está feliz. La casa está hermosísima.**

**-Claro, si la diseñé yo! Y cómo van las cosas con el…**

**-Nah! Eso ya no… ya es historia…**

**-Kagome!**

**-No puedo hacer nada, Rin… él realmente la ama… pues que sean felices, él no era para mí…**

**-Ya encontrarás el tuyo…**

**-Sí… pero que sea pronto!**

Rieron.

**-Este viaje fue para olvidar. Enterré todo eso en Okinawa, no vale la pena llorar lo que no volverá.**

**-Eso quiere decir que volverás a salir?**

**-Retomaré mi vida.**

**-Bien dicho bicho!**

Rieron, Rin se despidió cuando Alan salió del baño con una toalla envuelta a la cintura y otra secándose el pelo. Se le acercó mientras Rin ponía el teléfono en su base.

**-Kagome te manda saludos…**

**-Mhm…**

Rin supo que hablar no estaba en los planes de su esposo. Separó sus piernas y se fue inclinando sobre ella, haciendo que ella quedara recostada en la cama. Entonces la besó. Rin acarició su pelo y lanzó la toalla que estaba en su cuello al piso. Él la fue desnudando poco a poco, saboreando la piel que quedaba expuesta. Rin se deshizo de la toalla a su cintura y sonrió mientras alargaba su mano para tocarlo. Él la esquivó con un rápido movimiento de sus caderas.

**-Ni se te ocurra…**

Volvió a besarla y desvió sus besos a su pecho, aún hinchados producto de la maternidad. Rin enredó sus dedos en su corta cabellera mientras sentía que aquella caricia estremecía cada rincón de su cuerpo.

**-Alan…**

**-Aún no comienzo…**

Alan sonrió, sabía que Rin se desesperaba con sus tortuosamente largas caricias. Pero disfrutaba embriagarse con sus gemidos llenos de placer. Finalmente, su cuerpo le recordó su situación y con la misma calma y alargando el placer fue abandonando sus senos para dirigirse a la entrepierna. Sus piernas ya estaban separadas, por la posición que él mismo propició. Deslizó sus dedos y la sintió caliente y húmeda, ella movió sus caderas.

**-Amor…**

**-Alan!**

Alan sonrió y colocando cada mano a la altura de sus hombros, la besó mientras rozaba sus sexos.

**-Alaan!**

Disfrutaba escuchar su voz corrompida por el deseo, se deslizó dentro de ella sintiendo cómo lo abrazaba y lo rodeaba en su cálido interior.

Rin sentía sus besos en su pecho mientras su cuerpo aún era sacudido por el placer. Cuando finalmente pudo, abrió los ojos sonriendo.

**-Te amo, Alan.**

**-Te amo, Rin.**

Volvió a besarla y se acomodó a su lado abrazándola, con la respiración un tanto agitada.

**-Cuánto tiempo te queda de vacaciones?**

**-Dos semanas, y a ti?**

**-También.**

**-Qué tal si nos vamos a Okinawa? Quiero ver a mi mamá…**

**-Está bien.**

**-Gracias!**

Rin lo llenó de besos.

**-Un año y medio después.-**

**-Mama! Gané!**

Una niña de unos 3 años corre hacia Rin y la abraza con fuerza.

**-Sí! Te vi ganar, mi amor!**

**-Y papa?**

**-Estaba aquí, dijo que viene ahora.**

**-Abril!**

**-Papa! Me viste? Gané!**

**-Si te vi, princesa, y te grabé.**

Estaban en un pasadía del colegio de la niña. Ya en la noche, luego de dormir a Abril, Rin bajó a su oficina y buscó unos planos, los colocó juntos y salió del lugar,

Alan la esperaba sentado en la sala.

**-Rin…**

**-Sí, amor?**

**-Ya Abril tiene casi 4 años…**

Rin cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Aquellas discusiones por tener más hijos eran cada vez más frecuentes. Se sentó frente a él.

**-Quiero que me escuches, sin hablar. De acuerdo?**

Alan asintió.

**-El día del segundo cumpleaños de Abril dejé de usar los anticonceptivos. Tengo casi 2 años que no los uso. He ido al médico cientos de veces, he tomado pastillas, me he inyectado. Pero si tú no vas al médico y te chequeas, si tú no te haces un examen, nunca sabré porqué no quedo embarazada otra vez.**

**-Yo no tengo problemas. Yo tengo una hija!**

**-Yo también tengo una hija. Y sin embargo, mira dónde estamos. Eso cambia, Alan. Todo cambia. Tienes que ir pero te niegas, recuerda que la mitad de todo el proceso tiene que ver contigo. Yo hice la mía. **

**-Yo estoy bien.**

**-En caso de que así sea, entonces yo me haré muchos más exámenes y… no sé… en caso de que estés bien…**

Rin desvió la mirada.

**-Rin…**

**-Si tú estás bien, quiere decir que nunca más podré volver a quedar embarazada…**

**-Rin…**

**-Hazte los exámenes Alan… hay muchos tratamientos si el caso eres tú…**

Alan se sentó al lado de Rin y la abrazó.

**-Está bien… lo haré… lo haré por ti…**

**-Si yo no puedo… qué harás…**

**-Nada cambiará…**

…………………

Rin y Alan salían de una exposición arquitectónica, donde Rin exhibía varios proyectos.

**-Vaya! Amor, eres increíble… no es por nada, pero me gustaron más tus proyectos que todos los otros.**

Rin rió.

**-Al menos tendré un par de semanas ligeras. Ya no me tengo que matar haciendo maquetas.**

**-Estoy orgulloso de ti, amor.**

Rin sonrió.

**-No tienes que estar orgulloso por eso…**

**-Claro que sí… Cada vez que veían tu trabajo lo alababan. Varios dijeron que no esperaban menos de ti… y tienen razón. Eres excelente en tu trabajo.**

Rin vio por el retrovisor que el auto que venía atrás estaba muy pegado a ellos.

**-Alan, ese auto me tiene nerviosa, déjalo pasar.**

**-Pero si tiene la vía libre.**

**-Alan, está muy pegado, cuando llegues a la luz roja, te chocará…**

Alan trató de cambiar de carril, pero no podía, notó que tampoco podía disminuir la velocidad porque realmente estaba muy pegado. Frente a ellos iba un enorme camión.

**-Se tendrá que aguantar, si quiere, que me rebase por la vía contraria.**

Al parecer, el conductor pensaba igual que Alan y se metió en el carril en vía contraria. Alan se distanció un poco del camión, para que el conductor entrara si quería.

**-Ponte el cinturón. PONTE EL CINTURÓN!**

**-Lo tengo puesto!**

**-AGÁRRATE!**

El conductor que los rebasó hizo un viraje forzoso y Alan tuvo que maniobrar para evitarlo, pero el otro conductor no recuperó el control y aunque Alan frenó, no logró evitar el impacto.

**-Alan!**

Rin sintió cómo se iniciaba una cadena de choques, recibiendo ellos también el impacto. Sentía que la cabeza le ardía. Todo estaba oscuro y tenía las piernas presas.

**-Alan! Alan! Alan, estás bien?**

Un último impacto hizo que se golpeara la cabeza y perdiera el conocimiento.

………………

Sentía una mano que acariciaba su rostro. Movía su pelo y dejaba su rostro libre. Escuchaba sollozos. Trató de mover la cabeza, le dolía demasiado. Trató de hablar, pero tenía algo en la boca. Tenía algo en sus manos. Lo apretó.

**-Rin!**

Reconoció la voz de su hermana. La oyó llamar a los médicos y enfermeras avisando que estaba despierta. Se llevó las manos al rostro y sintió las vendas. Le dolía todo, ojos, nariz, boca.

**-Rin, soy el doctor Kashimi… te quitaremos el tubo que te ayudaba a respirar, cuando te avise, tose.**

Una vez que le quitaron el tubo y Rin pudo hablar en un ligero suspiro, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Alan.

**-Y mi esposo?**

Kagome se llevó las manos a la boca y el doctor cerró los ojos.

**-Kagome… dónde está Alan? Kagome… Alan está bien?**

Rin hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacerse escuchar. Tanto que sentía que la garganta se le desgarraba.

**-Qué le pasó a mi esposo?**

Kagome se sentó a su lado con los ojos llorosos y sosteniéndola por los hombros.

**-Rin… Alan… tuvo muchas lesiones… serias… lo operaron varias veces…**

**-Kami! No! No me digas…**

**-Lo siento… lo siento mucho…**

Kagome la abrazó con fuerza.

**-NO! ALAN!**

Rin se alteró tanto que el doctor decidió ponerle un calmante para proteger sus cirugías. Una vez dormida le cambió las vendas de los ojos empapadas por las lágrimas.

**-Cuando sabremos si podrá ver?**

**-Mañana… realmente preferiría mantenerla dormida hoy. Sé que despertará llorando y si le sube la presión, los resultados serían desastrosos. **

**-Está bien… creo que será lo mejor.**

Más tarde, Kagome salió de la habitación. Se encontró con un joven de largo pelo platinado y ojos dorados, derrotada, se entregó a su abrazo.

**-No hay cambios?**

**-Despertó… Kami, me rompió el corazón…**

**-Qué hay de sus ojos?**

**-No sabremos hasta mañana…**

**-Entonces ya lo sabe?**

**-Sí…**

Kagome hacía lo posible por contener su llanto. El joven la abrazó con más fuerzas.

**-Está bien, amor… déjalo salir…**

Se aferró a su pecho y dejó salir su llanto lleno de dolor.

**-Tengo miedo, Inuyasha!**

**-Ella estará bien…**

Estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que Kagome encontró paz entre sus brazos. Estaban en la habitación, sentados en un sillón. Finalmente Kagome levantó la cabeza.

**-E-espera… está enredado, el anillo.**

**-Yo lo saco…**

Kagome desenredó del pelo rubio sus anillos de compromiso y matrimonio.

**-Ya…**

**-Quieres irte a descansar a la casa? Yo me quedaré hasta la noche y entonces vuelves…**

**-No… no puedo… ver a Abril… si la veo me muero…**

**-Quieres algo? Kami me siento inútil…**

**-Estar aquí conmigo es lo mejor que puedes hacer…**

**-Aquí me tienes…**

**-Lo sé…**

**-Sabe cuánto tiempo pasó?**

**-No…**

**-Kami… hace un rato hablé con el papá de Alan… me dijo que ya lo cremaron. Y que esperarán por Rin para lo demás…**

**-Está destrozada… se amaban con locura…**

**-No quiero ni imaginarme sin ti…**

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

………………………

Al día siguiente, Rin despertó llamando a Alan. Kagome se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Me quiero morir… me quiero morir… me quiero morir…**

**-Rin, no digas eso… por favor…**

**-Cómo voy a vivir sin él? No… Kagome, me quiero morir!**

El doctor se acercó.

**-Quiero hablar con quien lo atendió…**

**-Yo mismo lo atendí…**

**-A los dos a la vez?**

**-No, mi colega la atendió, pero a él se le presentó una emergencia y yo me hice cargo de su caso… lo siento mucho…**

Rin negó con la cabeza.

**-Le quitaré las vendas…**

El doctor lo hizo en silencio. Una vez que lo removió todo y Rin abrió los ojos, los volvió a cerrar.

**-Qué me pasó!**

**-Sufrió la mayoría de los golpes en la cabeza. Tan fuertes que tuvo desprendimiento de retina… **

**-No puedo ver…**

**-Absolutamente nada?**

**-Siluetas… si apenas unos colores…**

El doctor negó con la cabeza.

**-Alguien sabe qué diablos pasó?**

**-La policía quiere preguntarte… el auto de ustedes era el primero en toda la fila del choque. Quieres hablar con él?**

Rin asintió. Un detective entró y se preparó para tomar notas.

**-Fue algo muy confuso… alguien iba detrás de nosotros… yo le dije a Alan que estaba nerviosa porque estaba demasiado cerca… que lo dejara pasar…**

Las lágrimas empaparon el rostro de Rin. Kagome la abrazaba.

**-El hombre comenzó a hacerle cambio de luces y tocarle la corneta para que se quitara, pero Alan no podía… entonces él nos rebasó metiéndose en vía contraria. Alan dejó espacio entre nosotros y el camión que iba frente a nosotros para que él entrara si lo iba a hacer, pero lo que hizo fue acelerar… luego apareció de la nada y Alan me gritó que me sujetara. El otro había perdido el control, no frenó a tiempo y lo golpeó… luego los demás autos fueron chocando uno tras otro… quién es el otro conductor?**

**-Era un narcotraficante… estaba escapando de una redada…**

**-Era? Murió?**

**-Sí… Lamento mucho lo de su esposo…**

Rin se apoyó en Kagome.

**-Alguien más resultó herido?**

**-Varios de los conductores, o sus acompañantes.**

**-Pero están bien?**

**-Sí… su esposo fue la única victima fatal…**

Una vez que el detective se marchó. Kagome le pidió que descansara.

**-No…**

**-Te pondremos un calmante…**

**-Doctor… quiero saber de mi esposo… como murió…**

**-Pienso que eso la alterará mucho…**

**-Tengo una hija… y me preguntará…**

**-Tuvo demasiadas lesiones juntas… no pudimos controlar todas la hemorragias… en medio de la cirugía tuvo un paro cardíaco y no pudimos recuperarlo…**

**-Qué tantas lesiones pudieron ser?**

**-Señora…**

**-Quiero saber.**

**-Pulmones, hígado, bazo, riñones…**

Rin ya sabía suficiente, se refugió en los brazos de su hermana mientras desahogaba su dolor. El doctor las dejó solas, luego de que Rin se negara a los calmantes.

**-Kagome… y mi hija? **

**-Está en mi casa. Inuyasha está con ella.**

**-Cómo lo tomó? Quién se lo dijo? **

**-Entre tu suegro y yo… no entiende mucho… a veces sí… otras pregunta cuándo volverán…**

**-Quiero verla…**

Kagome llamó a Inuyasha para que la llevara.

**-Tengo moretes?**

**-No, ya se borraron… **

**-Ya se borraron?**

**-Han pasado dos semanas… Rin… tus ojos…**

**-Es lo que menos me importa ahora…**

**-Lo sé… pero cuando salgas de aquí… no puedes vivir sola…**

**-Tengo que estar sola… Alan…**

**-Las cosas son muy diferentes… no puedes ver… no puedes cocinar y tienes una hija de 3 años…**

**-Kami… tienes razón…**

**-Anoche pensé en algo para el peor de los casos… lamentablemente este es el peor de los casos… Recuerdas el aparta estudio? Es totalmente independiente de la casa… puedes quedarte ahí con Abril mientras te acostumbras… el doctor me habló de unas clases y otras cosas. Puedes vivir sola después de todo…**

**-No, Kagome… no quiero ser una carga… ustedes son un matrimonio joven…**

**-Eres mi hermana no una carga. Y esto es un caso aparte. Además Inuyasha te adora… estoy segura que aceptará…**

**-Kami… Alan…**

**-Rin…**

**-Porqué me dejó sola?**

Kagome acariciaba su cabeza mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Más tarde llegó Inuyasha con Abril.

**-MAMA!**

**-ABRIL!**

Rin la recibió entre sus brazos mientras luchaba por no llorar. Abril lloraba a todo pulmón. Tal escena era tan desgarradora que hasta Inuyasha, perdió la batalla con sus sentimientos mientras abrazaba a su esposa. Decidieron dejarlas solas unos minutos.

**-Abril, mi amor, estás bien?**

**-Te quiero mucho, mamá…**

**-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…**

**-Porqué no puedo ver a mi papá, dónde está? Tía me dijo que se fue de viaje, pero no me llama para darme las buenas noches… cuándo vuelve? Porqué se fue si estás enferma?**

A cada palabra de Abril, Rin se sentía morir. La abrazó con fuerza.

**-Mi amor… tu papi no va a volver…**

Abril volvió a llorar. Rin sentía que no tenía más fuerzas.

**-Porqué! Ya no nos quiere? Fue porque me porté mal?**

**-No… mi amor… tu papi te quería con todo su corazón… pero ahora está en el cielo… no estará contigo así como yo… pero lo tendrás siempre en tu corazón… y cuando cierres tus ojitos y pienses en él, ahí estará…**

**-Se fue al cielo?**

**-Sí… y ahora es un ángel… ahora es tu ángel de la guarda… él cuidará de que nada malo te pase…**

**-Pero yo no lo quiero en el cielo… yo lo quiero aquí…**

**-Abril… no podemos hacer nada…**

Rin sintió a su hija refugiarse en su pecho y llorar hasta dormirse. En ese momento supo que por ella, debía ser fuerte.


	2. Aprendiendo a Vivir

**Capítulo 2**

**Aprendiendo a Vivir**

Rin despertó, podía ver la claridad entrar por la ventana, se sentó unos minutos en la cama y se tapó el rostro con ganas de llorar. Tomó aire a toda la capacidad de sus pulmones.

**-"Dame fuerzas para sobrevivir este día". **

Se levantó y luego de tomar un baño, fue a la habitación de Abril. Se sentó en su cama y la besó en la frente.

**-Buenos días, mi amor…**

**-Mama…**

La rutina era casi la misma. Al principio había sido una verdadera pesadilla, Rin preparaba comida para 3, lloraba en cada esquina. Pero ahora, casi 3 años después de la muerte de su esposo, la situación era diferente. Aceptar su muerte y aprender a vivir con su ceguera había sido lo más difícil de toda su vida. Pero ahora finalmente, y con el amor de su familia, contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para volver a vivir.

**-Kury!**

Un perro golden retriever entró en la habitación y le dio la pata a Rin.

**-Hola, precioso. Cómo estás? Dormiste bien?**

El perro dio un ladrido débil, contestando la pregunta de Rin.

**-Me alegra. Trae el arnés, para que me ayudes a bajar las escaleras. **

Rin escuchó a Abril reír. El perro la saludaba lamiéndole las manos.

**-Obedece a mamá, ve por el arnés.**

El perro salió de la habitación y buscó el arnés. Al volver, Rin lo acarició y le puso el aparato.

**-Sé que pesa mucho… dentro de un rato te lo quito y podrás salir al patio.**

Una vez que Rin le puso el arnés, Abril se levantó y se fue al baño. Rin preparó el desayuno, luego de ponerlo en la mesa, buscó la comida de Kury. Y le sirvió su comida y agua fresca. Se acercó a la mesa, pero el perro ladró con fuerza.

**-Es cierto, olvidé lavarme las manos. Gracias Kury.**

Rin lo acarició una última vez antes de lavarse las manos y sentarse a la mesa. En ese momento Abril bajó las escaleras. Apenas terminaban de desayunar cuando Kagome llegó. Abril la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

**-Hola, tía.**

**-Hola, cómo estás?**

**-Bien… mamá esta en la cocina.**

**-Gracias.**

Kagome entró en la cocina y saludó a Kury, que continuaba comiendo.

**-Hola, Kagome…**

**-Buenos días, hermanita!**

**-Estás muy contenta… me contarás?**

**-Ya no seré sólo la tía…**

**-No te entiendo…**

**-Voy a ser mamá!**

**-Felicidades!**

Rin la abrazó con fuerza y se sentaron a la mesa sonriendo.

**-Me hice una prueba esta mañana, ya te imaginarás. Inuyasha dejó caer su lap top cuando se lo dije.**

**-Me alegra mucho! Voy a ser tía!**

**-No creí que lo lograría al primer intento… pero ya ves… lo siento…**

**-No te preocupes. A veces veo que la realidad es otra.**

Rin le sonrió despreocupada. Kury puso su cabeza en el regazo de Rin.

**-Primero tengo que bajar la ropa para lavar, luego te quitaré el arnés.**

**-Inuyasha no quiere que haga nada… dijo que buscará una ayuda… pero no puedo confiar mi negocio así por así… pero hoy lo complaceré y no trabajaré.**

**-Y qué harás?**

**-Después de llevar a Abril al colegio… tú y yo nos iremos de compras.**

Kury ladró.

**-Está bien, tú, Kury y yo, nos iremos de compras.**

Abril bajó las escaleras con un canasto de ropa.

**-Aquí está la ropa para lavar, mamá.**

**-Todo eso es tuyo?**

**-No, bajé la tuya también.**

**-Gracias, amor. Ven aquí.**

Rin la besó en la mejilla.

**-Quieres comer lasagna?**

**-Sí! Me gusta!**

**-Bien, eso haré hoy. Necesitas dinero?**

**-No. Tengo de mi mesada.**

Kagome rió.

**-La mesada no es para gastarla en el colegio. Trae mi cartera.**

Abril volvió a subir las escaleras.

**-Le viste la talla?**

**-Sí. Está creciendo rapidísimo.**

**-Lo sé. Tengo que comprarle ropa. Le compraré algo hoy. Y lo demás la llevaré en el fin de semana.**

**-Está preciosa. Se está pareciendo mucho a ti.**

**-Aunque no lo creas, se parece más a Alan…**

Kagome sabía que era cierto, pero no le hablaba mucho de él, para evitar herirla.

**-Rin, estás bien?**

**-Sí…**

Kagome vio sus manos, aún llevaba los anillos de compromiso y matrimonio.

**-Rin…**

Rin supo a qué se refería. Incluso su madre le había aconsejado quitarse los anillos.

**-Cada noche me duermo tratando de sacarlos… pero siento como si me fuera a quitar el dedo… todavía no puedo… es poco tiempo…**

**-No lo es. Rin eres joven y hermosa…**

**-Eso no importa, Kagome… y espero que nunca te veas en mi situación, así que sé bien que no me comprenderás.**

Minutos más tarde, Rin se despidió de abril y Kagome la llevó al colegio. Rin aprovechó y luego de quitarle el arnés a Kury se puso a lavar la ropa. Kury estaba acostado a su lado.

**-Somos un buen equipo, verdad, Kury?**

El perro ladró una vez.

**-Estamos haciendo un buen trabajo con Abril… sabes algo? Si Alan estuviera aquí, te querría mucho. A él le encantaban los animales… pero no teníamos tiempo para cuidar de uno…**

Kury se acercó a ella y puso su cabeza en su regazo.

**-A veces lo extraño tanto… siento que se aparecerá tras una puerta y que todo será como antes…**

Rin dejó escapar unas lágrimas. El perro gimió.

**-Estoy bien, precioso… pero es que lo amo tanto… lo amaba… Alan era el amor de mi vida…**

Kury ladró una vez. Rin sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

**-Tú también te has robado un pedacito de mi corazón… Eres mi mejor amigo…**

……………………

Kagome estaba en un embotellamiento camino al colegio de Abril.

**-Tía… verdad que mamá se veía triste hoy?**

**-Un poquito… de seguro que despertó recordando a tu papá.**

**-Pero si papi dijo que a los que se van al cielo se les recuerda con una sonrisa…**

**-Eso es verdad. Pero es que tu mamá a veces no puede. Pero para eso estamos tú y yo. Para hacerla sonreír cuando ella no pueda. Ah! Verdad! No estabas cuando se lo dije a Rin! Abril, voy a tener un bebé!**

**-De verdad! Cuándo!**

**-Pues la verdad es que no estoy segura para cuándo… pero creo que para mayo, más o menos…**

**-Pero eso está muy lejos! Yo creí que era para navidad!**

Kagome rió.

**-Sabes que lo bebés tardan nueve meses para nacer, verdad?**

**-Sí.**

**-Bueno, yo apenas comienzo a esperar… y me falta mucho para los 9 meses. Pero ya verás que pasan volando.**

**-No… eso es mucho tiempo…**

Kagome sonrió.

**-Un secreto entre nosotras. Yo quiero que sea una bebita.**

**-Y tío?**

**-Quiere que sea varón.**

**-Entonces uno de ustedes no lo va a querer?**

**-Claro que sí! Pero es más emocionante cuando es así.**

**-Tía… yo quiero comprarle un regalo a mami…**

**-Sí? Qué cosa?**

Abril sacó de entre sus libros una hoja de revista que anunciaba una cadena con un relicario en forma de corazón.

**-Vaya! Es precioso!**

Kagome sonrió al ver que era de la joyería de su cuñado.

**-Cuando tenga todo el dinero, quiero comprarlo… pero tengo miedo a que se acaben antes de que lo tenga.**

Kagome vio a su sobrina sorprendida. Con 6 años y sabía con tanta claridad cómo se movía el mundo.

**-Entonces haremos algo. Yo te llevaré y me darás lo que tienes hasta ahora y yo lo completaré y ya tienes el regalo.**

**-Y lo que falta?**

**-Yo lo pondré de mi dinero.**

**-No… la tienda no me lo dará.**

Kagome sonrió. No lo comprendía todo, pero era bastante para su edad.

**-La tienda tendrá todo su dinero. Porque yo juntaré tu parte y lo que te falta lo pondré de mi dinero. Entiendes?**

**-Y tu dinero?**

**-No te preocupes, será un regalo de mi parte para ti.**

……………………………

Al volver a la casa. Kagome descubrió a Rin llorando. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Lo extraño tanto!**

Kagome la abrazó y esperó a que se calmara. Rin tenía una camisa en sus manos.

**-Y esa camisa?**

**-Es de Alan… estaba entre la ropa para lavar…**

**-Cómo llegó ahí?**

**-No lo sé… era su camisa favorita…**

**-Rin… pienso que deberías regalar toda esa ropa.**

**-No…**

**-Rin, no quiero herirte, pero tienes que enfrentar la realidad. Alan murió. No va a volver. Y tú te estás dejando morir día a día.**

**-Es lo que quiero!**

**-Y qué va a pasar con Abril? Con tu hija? No te digo que comiences a salir con otros. Pero en lo demás, trata de reconstruir tu vida. Eso es lo que Alan querría. O no? **

Kagome tomó un poco de aire.

**-Hay algo… que nadie nunca te dijo…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-Alan murió protegiéndote…**

**-Qué?**

**-Se quitó el cinturón y te protegió con su cuerpo… yo pude hablar con él antes de que muriera… pero todos me dijeron que era mejor que no lo supieras…**

Rin escuchaba atónita e incrédula.

**-Qué te dijo?**

**-Me preguntó cómo estabas… se alegró de saber que estarías bien… me pidió que te cuidara y a Abril… que te amaba y que sabía que tú lo amabas… también sabía que moriría y tenía miedo de que no lo superaras. Él quería que fueras feliz…**

**-Alan…**

Rin realmente conocía los deseos de Alan, pero no quería seguir adelante y se aferraba a su recuerdo. Kagome le recordó que Abril necesitaba seguir adelante como ellas cuando su papá murió.

………………………

Kagome despierta con Inuyasha abrazándola de manera posesiva. Pone una de sus manos sobre las de él y él la aprieta más.

**-Es muy temprano.**

**-Tengo cosas que hacer.**

**-Cómo qué?**

**-Llevaré a Abril a la joyería de tu hermano.**

**-Hmpf!**

**-La verdad es que no los comprendo.**

**-Es un pesado. Y por mí, que se vaya a freír espárragos.**

Kagome rió y besó a su esposo en la mejilla, luego se incorporó mientras se cubría el pecho desnudo con las sábanas. Inuyasha la abrazaba ahora por la cintura.

**-Amor… vamos, suéltame… Además la llevaré porque quiere comprarle un regalo a Rin.**

**-Abril no tiene 6 años?**

**-Eso es lo que me conmueve. Ahorró todas sus mesadas para hacerle el regalo.**

Inuyasha sonrió.

**-Es una niña sin igual. Y cuánto tiene?**

**-Cerca de 2,000 yenes.**

**-Qué!**

**-Ya fui a la tienda y lo que quiere cuesta 202,000 yenes. Así que le completaré el dinero.**

Inuyasha besó a su esposa en la mejilla y volvió a abrazarla.

**-Por cosas así, me enamoré de ti… por cierto, papá me preguntó por Rin. Dice que hace mucho que no la ve. Es más, llévalas hoy a la comida.**

**-Y crees que Izayoi no se oponga?**

**-Claro que no, mi amor. Si la adoran tanto como a ti!**

……………………………

Kagome y Abril entraron en la joyería mientras Rin estaba en el salón de belleza y Kury en la veterinaria.

**-Estás segura que la tienen aquí?**

**-Sí. Ésta es la tienda principal. No ves que es la más grande de todas?**

**-Sí… **

En ese justo momento un hombre elegantemente vestido salió de una oficina que a la distancia se podía apreciar su majestuosidad. Hizo su larga melena platinada a un lado y cerró la puerta de la oficina.

**-Lo siento, ya estamos… Kagome…**

**-Hola, Sesshoumaru. Me podrías atender antes de cerrar? Por favor?**

**-Sí, claro. Qué necesitas? Y esta bella damita, quién es?**

**-Abril, es la hija de Rin.**

**-Rin?**

**-Mi hermana. No la conoces. Abril es mi sobrinita.**

Sesshoumaru le extendió la mano a Abril.

**-Mucho gusto, princesa.**

**-Hola…**

**-Abril, él es hermano de Inuyasha.**

**-De verdad eres mi tío!**

**-Eso parece.**

**-Y eres divertido?**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Eso lo veremos.**

Kagome estaba sorprendida por la rapidez con la que Sesshoumaru congenió con Abril. Pasó de ser un pesado, a ser su completo opuesto, capaz de mantener una conversación con un niño.

**-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero…**

**-Ah! Sí!**

Abril sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía del relicario. Sesshoumaru lo reconoció enseguida.

**-Qué pasa con esto?**

**-Lo quiero para mi mami.**

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja interesándose en el caso.

**-Y tu mami sabe que le vas a regalar esto?**

**-No, es una sorpresa.**

**-Ya veo… Bien, vienes conmigo? Tienes que verla para ver si te gusta.**

**-Quiero esa.**

**-Lo sé. Pero aquí se ve mucho más grande. Esto es sólo para publicidad.**

Abril vio a su tía algo confusa.

**-Ve con él.**

Abril lo siguió. Sesshoumaru abrió su oficina nuevamente y las invitó a tomar asiento. Abrió la caja fuerte y sacó una caja de madera donde había varios relicarios.

**-Mira tía, es el mismo!**

El relicario en forma de corazón, tenía un diseño en relieve que brindaba una suave sensación al tacto.

**-Y no te gustan los demás?**

**-No… ella no los sentirá. Pero ese sí!**

**-Entonces estás segura.**

**-Sí!**

**-Bien.**

Sesshoumaru sacó el relicario y lo envolvió en un paño de seda para luego acomodarlo en una cajita de terciopelo. Volvió a guardar los demás.

**-Ahora lo más importante… cómo se lo darás?**

**-A veces se duerme con Kury en el jardín. Y no siente nada de lo que le hago, tengo que gritarle para despertarla. Cuando esté durmiendo, se lo pongo, para lo sienta cuando se despierte.**

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar reír por el ingenio de la niña.

**-Y quién es Kury?**

**-El perro de mami.**

**-Ah! Te diré un secreto… antes de ponérselo, lo sacas de la cajita y te lo guardas en el bolsillo. Para que se caliente. Así cuando se lo pongas, no despertará por sentirlo frío.**

Sesshoumaru tomó el relicario y se lo puso en la mano.

**-Lo sientes frío, verdad?**

**-Sí!**

**-Entonces lo haces como te dije, sí?**

**-Sí!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Y cuánto cuesta?**

**-Cuánto dinero tienes?**

**-Tía... lo que me guardaste…**

**-Sí… ella tiene… 2,000…**

**-Vaya! Es mucho dinero para una niña! Cuántos años tienes, princesa?**

**-6.**

**-Prefieres cheque o tarjeta?**

**-Tarjeta sería mejor.**

Kagome le pasó una tarjeta dorada. Sesshoumaru no reconoció el número de cuenta.

**-Es de una cuenta nueva?**

**-No, es de mi cuenta privada… no me gusta usar la cuenta de Inuyasha.**

Sesshoumaru pasó la tarjeta y mientras esperaba el voucher, se fijó en el vientre de Kagome, que comenzaba a crecer.

**-Por cierto, felicidades. Estaba en Egipto cuando papá me llamó.**

**-Gracias…**

Cuando Kagome vio el voucher se sorprendió al ver la cantidad.

**-Sesshoumaru, aquí hay mucho menos de lo que realmente cuesta.**

**-Es un descuento. Por ser mi cuñada… pero hay una condición. Tienes que venir después de dárselo y decirme si le gustó. Sí?**

**-Sí!**

**-Hoy vamos a comer donde Inutaisho… vas a ir?**

**-No. A las 4 salgo a Italia, vengo en dos semanas.**

**-Y las tiendas?**

**-Jaken.**

**-Cierto. **

Luego de despedirse, Kagome y Abril se marcharon. Fueron a la veterinaria por Kury y luego al salón de belleza por Rin, quien ya estaba lista y las esperaba.

**-Creí que me habían olvidado.**

**-Cómo serás!**

Rieron y salieron de la peluquería.

**-Mami, te ves muy linda así.**

**-Gracias, mi amor. Kury, qué quieres?**

Kury halaba hacia una tienda para mascotas. Ladraba y apuntaba con la cabeza.

**-Parece que quiere ir a esa tienda.**

**-Inu no Tomodachi?**

**-Sí.**

Rin rió.

**-Eres un pillo, Kury. Vamos.**

Entraron en la tienda.

**-El nombre me suena familiar…**

**-Yo diseñé esta tienda. El interior. La dueña es mi amiga, su esposo trabaja con Inuyasha.**

Una mujer joven, mostrando un avanzado estado de gestación, apareció detrás de una cortina con una enorme bandeja de galletas recién horneadas.

**-Yo conozco esa voz…**

**-Hola Sango!**

**-Rin! Ay, Kami! Déjame acomodar esta bandeja…**

Luego de hacerlo, Sango cruzó desde detrás del mostrador para abrazar a Rin.

**-Te ves genial!**

**-Gracias! Qué grande esta! Demasiado para 4 meses…**

**-Son dos!**

**-No! Felicidades!**

Volvieron a abrazarse. Sango saludó a Abril con un beso.

**-Hola, linda!**

**-Hola tía.**

**-Sango, ella es mi hermana, Kagome…**

**-Lo sospeché, son idénticas! Mucho gusto, Sango Shouhi…**

**-Vaya! Pero si eres la esposa de Miroku!**

**-Sí, lo conoces?**

**-Inuyasha es mi esposo.**

Sango sonrió.

**-Siempre están planeando algo para que nos conozcamos. Felicidades, Miroku me dijo la buena nueva.**

**-Gracias, igual a ti.**

**-Tía, no tienes galletas de gente?**

**-Hoy no… las que hice hoy, ya se acabaron. Pero para el precioso de Kury, tengo sus favoritas. **

El perro ladró moviendo la cola. Sango rió y le acarició la cabeza.

**-Dame lo de siempre.**

**-Tengo unas nuevas. De tocineta. Las quieres probar?**

**-Yo no, que las pruebe Kury.**

Rieron. Sango las invitó a tomar asiento mientras las galletas se enfriaban lo suficiente para sacarlas de la bandeja. Les sirvió café y té a Abril.

**-Esta idea es genial.**

**-Verdad que sí? Es de Rin.**

**-Qué?**

**-Rin fue quien me dio la idea de hacer una repostería para mascotas y café para los dueños.**

Rin sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kury.

**-Pero ya sabes cómo es ésta de terca, no acepta los créditos de nada.**

Más tarde, estaban en la casa de Inutaisho, quien al ver a Rin, prácticamente la cargó en un abrazo. Se pasó toda la tarde hablando de su hijo mayor, Sesshoumaru. Izayoi ya sabía de sus intenciones. Una vez que todos los invitado se marcharon y quedaron ellos sólos, lo interrogó.

**-Inutaisho, cariño, no estarás pensando en juntar a Rin y Sesshoumaru?**

**-Qué inteligente eres! Por eso te adoro!**

**-Inutaisho…**

**-Porqué no? Rin es joven, inteligente y hermosa. Y Sesshoumaru es mi hijo…**

**-Pero Rin no está interesada ni en Sesshoumaru, ni en ningún otro hombre. Sesshoumaru no quiere relaciones serias y… amor, el hecho de que Rin tenga una hija implica una relación seria.**

Inutaisho mostró una mirada desalentada.

**-Si lo pones de esa manera… pero yo tampoco buscaba nada serio cuando te conocí, y de eso han pasado muchos años, de los que no me arrepiento ni de un solo día. Acaso tú sí?**

**-Para nada.**

Inutaisho sonrió mientras caminaban a su habitación.

**-Mira. Sé lo que hago. Sé bien por lo que está pasando Rin… ella piensa que el mundo se acabó para ella. Que no puede ser capaz de volver a amar… que se dedicará a criar a Abril y morirá feliz…**

**-Inutaisho…**

**-Yo me sentía así… hasta que te conocí. Créeme, Rin y Sesshoumaru son el uno para el otro.**

**-Pero es que Rin es tan alegre, sonriente… en cambio Sesshoumaru es tan seco…**

**-Precisamente! Polos opuestos se atraen!**

………………………

Rin ayudaba a Abril a vestirse luego de darse un baño.

**-Mama… **

**-Dime mi amor.**

**-Ya no te vas a operar?**

**-No, mi amor, ya no.**

**-Porqué?**

**-Porque ya no vale la pena… **

La iba a llevar a su cama, pero Abril se aferró a ella.

**-Puedo quedarme contigo?**

**-Sí.**

Una vez acomodadas en la cama de Rin, Abril se acomodó en su pecho.

**-Mami… yo quiero que tú vuelvas a ver…**

**-Mi amor… sé que es difícil acostumbrarse… pero no se puede…**

Abril la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Mami… ya no quiero vivir aquí…**

**-Porqué no?**

**-Porque todo me recuerda a papi… y me pongo triste…**

Rin pensó en las palabras de su hija y la besó en la cabeza.

**-No podemos mudarnos… ahora no… pero sí cambiaremos cosas en la casa.**

**-Mama… cómo conociste a mi papá?**

Rin sonrió.

**-Estábamos juntos en el colegio… en el último año nos hicimos novios…**

**-Novios?**

**-Como tu tía e Inuyasha antes de casarse… después… cuando estaba terminando la universidad, nos casamos…**

**-Y cuándo nací yo?**

**-Tú naciste un año justo después de que nos casamos… eras grande y toda rosadita y cachetona… **

**-Tú me querías?**

**-Claro que sí mi amor! Desde que supe que estabas creciendo dentro de mí! Pero cuando naciste… y me viste con tus ojitos azules… me derretí… tu papi estaba muy feliz porque tenía una bebita hermosa y saludable…**

**-Papi me quería?**

**-Te amaba con toda su alma… y estoy segura que desde el cielo, lo hace… mi amor… recuerdas a tu papá?**

**-Recuerdo que gané una carrera… y que él me cargó y me dio muchos besos… mami… está mal que no lo recuerdo?**

**-No, mi amor… tú eras una bebita… me sorprende que recuerdes esas cosas…**

**-También recuerdo que me daba un beso de buenas noches… y que me daba la mitad de su dulce…**

Abril comenzó a llorar.

**-Ya no quiero recordarlo…**

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Está bien, mi amor… a veces duele mucho aceptar que perdimos a alguien que quisimos tanto…**

**-Yo te quiero mucho, mami…**

**-Yo también te quiero, mi amor…**

………………

Rin dormía plácidamente recostada de un árbol en el jardín trasero. Kury descansaba a su lado. Abril se acercó sonriendo y con extremo cuidado a Rin. Kury levantó la cabeza y Abril le hizo señas para que no se moviera. Sacó la cadena de su bolsillo y se la puso. Luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó en la frente. Rin despertó sonriendo y la abrazó.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Descansaste mucho?**

**-Sí… lo necesitaba… qué es esto?**

Rin se tocó el cuello y se sintió la cadena. Al tocar el dije sintió los elaborados detalles y la fina terminación que tenía.

**-Te gusta?**

**-Mi amor… de dónde lo sacaste?**

**-Lo compré… es un regalo… para ti… no te gusta?**

**-Es hermoso… me encanta…**

Abril la vio sonriendo.

**-De verdad?**

**-Sí. Gracias… te amo, hija…**

Rin la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos mientras le repetía que la amaba.

**-Mama…**

**-Dime, mi amor…**

**-De verdad te gusta?**

**-Claro que me gusta, es más… De hoy en adelante lo llevaré puesto y mostrándolo orgullosa. Porque es un regalo de mi hija…**

Abril sonrió y se refugió en el pecho de su madre. Rin la abrazó sonriendo sabiendo que detrás de todo aquello estaba su hermana.

**-Gracias, mi amor… sabes? Me hacía falta algo bonito que ponerme… y tú me has regalado algo hermoso…**

**-Pero mama, tú eres bonita.**

Rin se permitió reírse.

**-Tú crees?**

**-Claro que sí mama! Si cuando salimos siempre se quedan viéndote!**

……………………

Kagome descansaba sobre el pecho de su esposo con la respiración agitada mientras él, en las mismas condiciones, le llena la cabeza de besitos. Ambos estaban acostados en el piso. Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y vio otro producto de su pasión. La cocina parecía una zona de batalla. Besó a su esposa y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la habitación. Una vez que la dejó sobre la cama ella no lo soltó del cuello.

**-Amor…**

**-Quiero volver a ser tuya…**

Inuyasha sonrió mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Con más calma, acarició y apreció su cuerpo cambiante. Besó sus senos con suavidad sabiendo que ahora estaban un tanto sensibles.

**-La próxima vez, te vas conmigo…**

**-Sabes que no puedo irme por tanto tiempo.**

**-Te extrañé tanto, amor…**

**-Y yo a ti…**

No era para menos, la primera vez que se separaban desde que se casaron y había sido por semanas. Inuyasha la besó mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y sentía la piel bajo sus manos responder a sus caricias. Se detuvo en su vientre y lo besó con inmensa ternura.

**-También te extrañé, pequeñín…**

Kagome rió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha aquella pose era más maternal que otra cosa. Sonrió y volvió a sus labios.

**-Vas a ser la mejor mamá de todo le mundo.**

**-Porque me va a ayudar el mejor papá de todo el mundo.**

Rieron. Kagome se entregó a los besos de su esposo nuevamente mientras sus gemidos morían en su garganta, así como los de él en la suya.

………………………

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!**

**Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Eli, Esme, Elen, Kagi35, Angie, Saya, Miara Makisan, Claudia, FENIXGIRL, HawkAngelXD…**

**Muchas gracias por apoyarme con mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Las Maneras Misteriosas del Amor

**Este capi se lo dedico a mi hermanita Ceci que esta enfermita. Espero que te mejores. Eli, sabes que el fic entero es para ti, pero te toca compartir capi. Jeje**

**Besitos a todas, espero que lo disfruten, dejen sus reviews, onegai!**

……………………

**Capítulo 3**

**Las Maneras Misteriosas del Amor**

Sesshoumaru estaba reunido con su padre, rindiéndole informes sobre las empresas. O al menos eso él creyó que haría. Llevaba dos horas escuchándolo hablarle de una estupenda mujer.

Al terminar la reunión, se dirigió a su oficina en la joyería principal.

**-Buenos días señor Kazami…**

**-Buenas tardes, Angie…**

Sesshoumaru entró en su oficina mientras su asistente suspiraba admirando su estilizada figura.

……………………………

**-…Vamos, mami, porfa…**

**-Abril no te dejaré andar sola…**

**-Pero es al frente… por favor mami… le prometí a mi amigo que lo vendría a ver…**

Abril hacía uso de todas sus armas para convencerla de que la dejara ir con su amigo.

**-Y qué amigo es este?**

**-Es un amigo mío y de tía. Mami…**

**-Hm!**

**-Te lo prometo! No me iré de ahí hasta que vayas por mí!**

**-Hmm… está bien… ve…**

Abril sonrió y luego de despedirse, fue a la joyería. La asistente de Sesshoumaru la detuvo antes de que llegara a la puerta de la oficina.

**-Hola…**

**-Hola, busco a Sesshoumaru…**

**-Él esta ocupado, pero si me dices tu nombre, le diré que viniste por él…**

**-No! Tengo que verlo ahora…**

Sesshoumaru escuchó la voz de su pequeña amiga discutiendo con su asistente. Abrió la puerta de su oficina.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Tío!**

**-Hola, princesa!**

Sesshoumaru bajó a su altura para recibir el abrazo que la pequeña le ofrecía. Al Angie verlo en una actitud tan paternal, sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón.

**-Siempre que ella venga, déjala pasar…**

**-Sí señor…**

Sesshoumaru entró con Abril aún colgada de su cuello. Se sentó en su sillón con la niña en sus piernas.

**-Cómo estás?**

**-Bien!**

**-Me alegro… le diste el regalo a tu mami?**

**-Sí!**

**-Y le gustó?**

**-Mucho. Se puso muy feliz…**

Sesshoumaru escuchaba atento el relato de la pequeña y se sorprendió un poco cuando ella tomó su rostro entre sus manitas y lo besó en la frente. Pero recibió aquel gesto con una sonrisa.

**-Y quién te trajo?**

**-Mi mamá está en la veterinaria con Kury.**

**-Mejor te llevo a la veterinaria, porque tengo una reunión y ya me tengo que ir.**

**-Está bien…**

**-Oye, puedes venir cuando quieras, princesa.**

Abril sonrió.

**-Abuelo Inutaisho es tu papá, verdad?**

**-Sí.**

**-Y abuela Izayoi es tu mamá?**

**-No, ella es la mamá de Inuyasha…**

**-Y dónde está tu mamá?**

**-Mi mamá se fue al cielo cuando yo era un bebé.**

**-De verdad? Y la querías mucho?**

**-Muchísimo…**

Abril lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Mi papá también se fue al cielo…**

**-Lo siento mucho, princesa…**

Abril negó con la cabeza.

**-Él ahora es un ángel y me cuida, para que nada malo me pase…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

**-Ah! Entonces tienes un ángel de la guarda!**

**-Sip! Así me dijo mi mami!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Una vez en la veterinaria, le preguntó a Abril por su mamá.

**-Está adentro con Kury…**

**-Bueno, la conoceré otro día, princesa, me tengo que ir…**

**-Sí…**

Abril se despidió con un gran beso en la mejilla. Pocos segundos después de que Sesshoumaru dejara la tienda, Rin salió con Kury.

**-Mama…**

**-Abril, qué haces aquí?**

**-Mi amigo me trajo… se fue porque tiene una reunión.**

**-Bueno… quieres helado?**

**-Sí!**

Rin sonrió y luego de pagar, salió de la veterinaria.

Mientras veía la silueta de su pequeña devorar su helado emocionada, Rin se permitió recordar las palabras de su hermana.

**-Flashback-**

Rin y Kagome están sentadas en la sala de la casa de Rin.

**-Rin… hasta cuándo seguirás así?**

**-Así, cómo?**

**-En-en esta tortura permanente…**

**-Kagome…**

**-Te comprendo… lo amabas con locura… pero él se fue…**

**-Kagome, por favor…**

**-No! Rin! Escúchame! Conocí muy bien a Alan… y estoy más que segura de que esto que haces, no le hubiera gustado… pronto serán 4 años… debes de darte la oportunidad de ser feliz otra vez… recordarlo con una sonrisa y no con lágrimas… celebrar el cumpleaños de Abril… deben seguir con sus vidas…**

Rin bajó la cabeza con los ojos llorosos. No quería aceptarlo.

**-No me comprendes, Kagome…**

**-Sí te comprendo… acaso no crees que yo también me querría morir si algo le pasara a Inuyasha? Pero ya es hora de continuar… eres joven, eres hermosa… y cuando estás feliz, irradias esa felicidad hacia todos…**

Kagome se sentó a su lado.

**-Sabes que cuentas conmigo hasta para ir al sol… pero esto, debe cambiar…**

Rin sabía que su hermana tenía toda la razón.

**-Y también debes darte una oportunidad en el amor...**

**-Fin del flashback-**

Rin salió de su nube cuando Abril la llamó por quinta vez. Luego de que terminara su helado, se fueron a la casa.

………………………………

Kagome llegaba a su casa con un ramo de flores, luego de dejar su cartera y sus llaves sobre un sillón, fue a la cocina para ponerlas en un jarro.

**-"Inuyasha… no eres más que un tonto… pero así de tonto...**

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un intenso dolor. Agradeció al cielo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

**-Amor…**

**-INUYASHA!**

Inuyasha corrió a la cocina y vio a su esposa retorcida.

**-Kagome! Qué pasa!**

**-Me duele! **

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la cargó y tomó sus llaves nuevamente.

**-Vamos al médico…**

**-Tengo miedo, Inu…**

**-Todo va a estar bien, amor…**

Inuyasha la besó en la frente antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. Camino al centro médico, los dolores se intensificaron a un punto en el que Kagome se desahogó con un grito.

**-INU!**

Una vez en emergencias, lo hicieron esperar afuera, luego de una larga y extenuante hora, lo dejaron entrar.

**-Kagome, amor… qué pasa?**

Kagome tenía los ojos rojos, Inuyasha limpió sus lágrimas y la besó en la frente.

**-Todo va a estar bien…**

**-Inu… perdóname…**

**-Tranquila, amor… tranquila…**

Inuyasha la volvió a besar en la frente. El doctor decidió internarla y mantenerla en observación. Inuyasha salió de la habitación con el doctor.

**-Qué pasa, doctor?**

**-Aún no sabemos qué pudo ser, pero algo le provocó unos calambres… como si fueran contracciones…**

**-Contracciones? Pero si apenas cumplió los 3 meses!**

**-Su estado es muy delicado… y yo haré todo lo posible…**

**-Está en riesgo… qué tanto?**

**-Señor…**

**-Sólo dígame la verdad!**

**-Es grave… pero no todo está perdido… Si para mañana no ha pasado a más… tiene buenas probabilidades…**

Inuyasha entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de su esposa.

**-Inuyasha… qué te dijo? Porqué no me dicen nada? Cómo está mi bebé?**

Inuyasha le brindó una falsa sonrisa.

**-Debes descansar… no sabremos nada hasta mañana…**

**-Y mi bebé!**

**-Está bien… sólo quieren tenerte en observación… tuviste unas pequeñas contracciones y no saben porqué.**

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente. Ella lo abrazó y él le respondió el abrazo.

**-Te amo, Kagome…**

**-Inu…**

**-Sh! Tranquila, descansa. Es lo mejor para ti y para el bebé…**

Kagome le pidió que no la dejara sola, para complacerla, Inuyasha se acomodó en una esquina de la cama y la recibió entre sus brazos.

**-Perdóname, Inu… es mi culpa…**

**-No, amor… estas cosas pasan…**

**-Es mi culpa… yo creí que no pasaría nada…**

**-Qué hiciste?**

**-Recibí un cargamento de tierra y moví unos tarros grandes… perdóname!**

Inuyasha simplemente apretó el abrazo en que la mantenía. Sentía la furia acumularse en su interior, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que su esposa no estaba en condiciones para discutir como solían hacerlo.

**-Ves que sí necesitas ayuda? Amor, esas cosas pesan demasiado… todo estará bien… preciosa… sólo descansa…**

Inuyasha le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos mientras le pedía que se calmara. Una vez que lo logró, la vio relajarse hasta quedarse dormida sobre su pecho.

**-"Kami, protégelos… por lo que más quieras… que nada malo les pase…"**

Inuyasha la besó en la sien, para luego mantener la vista fija en los aparatos conectados al pecho y vientre de su esposa. Uno de ellos marcaba un ritmo doble al otro, se fijó bien de dónde venían los cables y supo que aquel ritmo acelerado era el de su hijo. Desde que Kagome le dijera que estaba embarazada, le dijo que necesitaría ayuda en la jardinería. Pero Kagome se negó, porque aquello significaba confiarle a alguien más, acceso a los fertilizantes y químicos para sus productos. Ahora nada le importaba más que el simplemente saber que su esposa e hijo estarían bien.

Kagome despertó y se encontró con la mirada ambarina que velara sus sueños.

**-Inu…**

**-Buenos días, amor. Cómo te sientes?**

**-Ya no me duele… quiere decir que el bebé está bien?**

**-Eso creo… mira…**

Le señaló el aparato con el ritmo agitado.

**-Me pasé toda la noche viéndolo… y no ha cambiado… una enfermera entró a medicarte y me dijo que es lo normal… ése es el corazón de nuestro bebé…**

Kagome respiró aliviada y cerró los ojos.

**-Me perdonas? Realmente fue estúpido que cargara esos sacos…**

**-Te amo…**

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

**-Pero como vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, te las verás conmigo…**

Sonrieron. Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Deberías descansar un rato…**

**-Tal vez…**

………………………

Sesshoumaru salió de la joyería, pensaba en almorzar en la misma plaza y así no perder tiempo con el tráfico. De repente chocó con alguien. Una hermosa mujer de larga melena azabache y los ojos de un verde tan intenso, que daban la impresión que eran como de una muñeca. Debido al choque, sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros y sus cuerpos completamente pegados, debido a que él la abrazó para evitar que cayera.

**-Está usted bien?**

**-Sí… disculpe… no veo por dónde voy…**

A pesar de su deficiencia, nunca pudo apreciar tanto un color como el que veía en aquellos ojos dorados, que brillaban con la intensidad de mil soles.

**-Perdone…**

Una vez que se separaron, Sesshoumaru pudo apreciar la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

**-Cómo obtuvo eso?**

**-De qué habla?**

**-De ese relicario? Cómo lo obtuvo?**

**-Mi hija me lo regaló… hay algún problema?**

**-Es… usted es la madre de Abril…**

**-Cómo conoce a mi hija? Quién es usted?**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Kami! Eres el hermano de Inuyasha…**

**-Un placer finalmente conocerte…**

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru sintió algo que no reconoció al ver aquella sonrisa tan cálida y sincera que le brindaba su "cuñada".

**-Ha sido un placer, ojalá y nos volvamos a encontrar…**

**-Espera… voy a almorzar… me acompañas?**

**-Yo también… está bien… no es bueno comer solo…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Durante aquel almuerzo hablaron de todo. En especial de la pequeña que ya tenía ganado un espacio en el corazón de su tío.

**-…es un estuche de monerías…**

**-Sí! A veces se le ocurren unas cosas! **

**-Ella me comentó sobre su padre…**

**-Nos afectó mucho… ella no comprendía lo que pasaba…**

**-Sin embargo, me brindó consuelo…**

**-Por?**

**-Cuando le dije que Izayoi no es mi madre, y que mi madre murió, ella me dijo que era mi ángel de la guarda…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Esa es mi pequeña…**

El mozo se acercó a la mesa, y dejó un postre sobre la mesa, con dos cucharillas.

**-Disculpe… falta un postre… ordené lo mismo…**

**-Pensé que lo deseaban doble… es como lo piden la mayoría de las parejas…**

**-Está bien, no hay problemas…**

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, ella le sonrió y el mozo se alejó.

**-Es un postre, no una inyección…**

Rin rió. Sesshoumaru se apresuró a explicarse.

**-No es eso, es que…**

**-Comprendo… apenas nos conocemos…**

A decir verdad, Sesshoumaru nunca estaría más agradecido por una equivocación de esa índole. Más que recordar que esa mujer era su cuñada. Pensaba que nunca había sido tan divertido un almuerzo, o una conversación fuera de los negocios tan llevadera.

Al terminar todo y el mozo llevar la cuenta, Rin tomó su cartera, pero Sesshoumaru no le permitió pagar. Tomó la cuenta y la devolvió con una tarjeta de crédito.

**-Pero es que…**

**-Yo invito… tal vez te deje pagar la próxima vez.**

Le guiñó un ojo mientras decía esto. Rin sonrió, porque al escuchar su voz, supo bien que la estaba seduciendo. Como todo un caballero la escoltó hasta la veterinaria, donde Rin recogería a Kury.

**-Hola, precioso… quiero que conozcas a un amigo… Sesshoumaru… es hermano de Inuyasha…**

El perro le dio una pata a Sesshoumaru a manera de saludo. Después de despedirse, Rin tomó su camino con Kury mientras Sesshoumaru la veía caminar con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

**-"Recuerdas que es tu cuñada?"**

**-Y quién dijo que es pecado? Y de serlo… feliz que lo cometo…**

……………………

Abril estaba en el colegio, concentrada en hacer sus dibujos con suficiente presión para crear un relieve. Varios niños la comenzaron a molestar cuando ella explicó que los hacía así para que su mamá los sintiera, ya que no podía ver. Abril no soportó y comenzó una pelea con los niños.

Rin llegó al colegio, esta vez usaba el bastón puesto que los niños podían molestar a Kury. En la oficina de la dirección, estaba Abril y otros 2 niños. Al verla entrar, Abril tembló de pies a cabeza.

**-Mam…**

No se atrevió a más. Sabía bien que Rin estaba más que molesta. La directora les ordenó esperar en el pasillo mientras hablaba con Rin. Una vez fuera los niños estallaron en risas.

**-Es cierto! Es una lisiada!**

**-Que no hables de mi mamá así!**

Abril le dio un certero puñetazo que terminó por partirle la boca al niño. Debido a los gritos Rin salió de la oficina junto a la directora.

**-Abril!**

**-Mamá… y-yo…**

**-No basta con pelear en clases, que tenga que venir. También tienes que pelear mientras trato de que no te expulsen hoy mismo! Qué es lo que te pasa?**

**-Perdón… pero…**

**-No quiero escuchar una palabra más. Quédate ahí y quédate tranquila!**

Rin volvió a la oficina con la directora. Abril simplemente se quedó sentada, llorando en silencio.

**-Ha pensado usted en obtener ayuda?**

**-Ayuda? Para qué?**

**-Si es difícil disciplinar a un niño en condiciones óptimas… con una discapacidad debe ser imposible.**

**-Es bastante posible.**

**-Considera que lo está haciendo bien?**

**-Ha pensado en lo que provocó la pelea? Acaso no escuchó la burla hace un momento? Ésa es la realidad. Aunque tenga un ejército que me ayude, yo seguiré siendo la madre de Abril y los niños seguirán siendo crueles. No soy yo la que necesito ayuda. Tal vez incluso usted debería de pensar en eso… no es para expulsarla.**

**-Usted tiene razón. La única que vio claramente fue Abril. No la sancionaré.**

**-No quiero que salga impune. Resolver las cosas con los puños no fue lo que le enseñé.**

**-Pero sólo es una niña…**

**-Aún así. Esperaré a que tenga 16 para comenzar a controlarla? Es desde ahora.**

Rin salió de la oficina. Los padres de los demás niños habían llegado.

**-Abril, nos vamos…**

**-Vaya fierita la que tiene ahí…**

Rin giró sobre sus talones.

**-Antes de hablar del carácter de mi hija, hablemos de los modales de su hijo. Burlarse de un discapacitado no es motivo de ponerlo en un pedestal. Pase buen día. Abril…**

Abril tomó el bulto de sus libros y la mano de Rin. En el taxi.

**-Mamá…**

**-Abril, por favor. Estoy bastante molesta, simplemente…**

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Abril corrió a su habitación. Rin le abrió la puerta del jardín a Kury, que estaba desesperado y subió con Abril. Ella estaba en su cama llorando. Rin acarició su cabeza.

**-Abril…**

**-Perdóname, mami, perdóname…**

**-Sh! Tranquila mi amor… cálmate…**

Abril la abrazaba por la cintura y tenía su cabeza en su regazo.

**-No me gusta que se rían de ti…**

**-Mi amor…**

**-Mama… opérate otra vez… vuelve a ver… ya no quiero que…**

**-No se puede, mi amor… no se puede…**

Abril lloró un buen rato. Rin pensó que realmente había sido muy dura con ella. Apenas tenía 6 años.

**-Abril…**

**-Me vas a castigar?**

**-Tengo que hacerlo, yo nunca te enseñé a resolver los problemas con violencia…**

**-Pero no me quites lo que más me gusta… por favor, mami, eso no…**

**-El castigo lo decido yo… (Qué castigo? Pero sólo tiene 6 años… no es por eso… Kami, no puedo ni castigarla…)**

Abril la abrazó con fuerza.

**-No puedes ver televisión, ni en la sala, ni en mi habitación.**

**-Eso no, mami, eso no…**

Abril volvió a romper en llanto aferrada a Rin.

**-Mami eso no…**

**-Abril… **

**-Mami… perdón… no me quites lo que más me gusta…**

Rin sentía que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos.

**-(Kami… qué hago? Cómo la castigo si a mí me duele?)**

Rin se soltó de su abrazo y salió de la habitación. Se sintió morir al escuchar el llanto de su pequeña.

Luego de preparar la comida, la llamó para que bajara a comer.

**-Mama… me duele la cabeza…**

**-Claro que te debe doler, si has llorado tanto. Come y después te daré algo para el dolor.**

Rin terminó de comer y Abril apenas había probado bocado.

**-Abril, porqué no comes?**

**-No quiero.**

**-No habrá postre. Así que come.**

**-No tengo hambre.**

**-Pretendes pasarte el día sin comer? Sólo porque te castigué?**

**-No tengo hambre.**

**-Está bien. Vete a tu habitación.**

Rin puso el plato de Abril en la nevera. Se sentó en la sala y Kury puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

**-Estoy siendo muy dura con ella, verdad? Pero es que es fuerte… como Alan…**

Unos minutos después, Rin entró en la habitación de Abril con una bandeja. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabeza para despertarla.

**-Abril, cariño…**

**-Mama…**

Rin la besó en la frente para despertarla.

**-Mama… qué pasa?**

**-Traje frutas, para que comas y la medicina para tu dolor de cabeza.**

**-No quiero comer…**

**-Abril, si no comes, no te puedes tomar la medicina, te haría daño…**

Abril cedió a comerse las frutas y luego de tomarse la medicina, abrazó a Rin. Se quedaron así un buen rato. Rin se puso de pie y Abril volvió a llorar.

**-No te vayas…**

**-Tengo cosas que hacer…**

Rin salió de la habitación. Durante la cena, Abril también se rehusó a comer.

**-Abril, por qué no quieres comer?**

**-No tengo hambre.**

**-Ya no hay frutas. Y no haré otra cosa.**

**-No tengo hambre.**

**-Está bien. Como quieras.**

Cerca de la media noche, se había desatado una tormenta eléctrica. Rin despertó por un trueno. Sabiendo que Abril le tenía pavor a los rayos y mucho más a los ruidos fuertes, se levantó. Entró en la habitación de Abril y tocó la cama, estaba vacía.

**-Abril?**

**-Mama…**

Abril estaba en una esquina de la habitación, encorvada, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y temblando del miedo.

**-Ven aquí, mi amor…**

Abril corrió a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. La sintió temblar al escuchar aquel estruendoso ruido.

**-Cálmate, mi amor… todo va a estar bien…**

**-Mama, perdóname… te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer… ya quítame el castigo…**

**-Abril…**

**-Onegai mama… déjame quedarme contigo…**

Rin se sorprendió pensado que Abril antes hablaba de la televisión.

**-Abril, qué es lo que más te gusta?**

**-Estar contigo, mama…**

Rin la besó en la cabeza y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Eso es lo que más me gusta a mí también… perdóname, por favor…**

**-Por qué?**

**-Cometí un grave error, Abril… perdóname…**

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla y le sonrió antes de que volviera a tronar y todo su cuerpecito temblara. Una vez en la cama de Rin, Abril la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Tranquila… nada va a pasar…**

**-Mama… ya no me quieres porque pelee en el colegio?**

**-Claro que te quiero, mi amor… tú eres lo que yo más quiero en este mundo… pero me enfadé mucho, por que aunque tú tenías toda la razón… mi amor, estoy muy feliz de que me defendieras… pero lo que no me gustó es que fuera con violencia… para la próxima, le dices a tu profesora…**

**-Es que no me gustan que se rían de ti… no poder ver no es divertido…**

**-No, no lo es… **

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

**-Descansa, mi amor…**

**-Mami… cuando papi estaba con nosotras… él nos quería?**

**-Claro que sí, mi amor… te amaba con toda su alma…**

**-Y a ti…**

**-Él me decía todas las noches, antes de dormir, que me amaba con todo su corazón, me daba un beso de buenas noches…**

Abril acarició el rostro de Rin.

**-No estás llorando, mami…**

**-No… sabes, la mejor manera para recordar a tu papi, es sonriendo… como él siempre lo hacía…**

………………………

Sesshoumaru miraba la tormenta por la ventana de su habitación. El no volver a ver a Rin le carcomía pensando que ella lo estaba evitando. Todos los días se acercaba a la veterinaria a ver si ella estaba allí. Pero no se daría por vencido. Mañana era sábado, y Abril lo visitaba todos los sábados. Sonrió al descubrirse pensando en las dos. Interesado en una mujer con hijos. Aunque la misteriosa mujer de la que le hablaba su padre, movía sus aguas. Había algo en los ojos de Rin, esa forma de verlo directo a los suyos, sin recatos, eso, lo enloquecía.

**-Tal vez pueda haber la mezcla perfecta… aunque Rin tiene todo lo que dice mi padre y más… mucho más…**

………………………

El sábado pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Abril no fue a visitarlo. Comenzó a pensar que Rin le había prohibido que lo viera. Pero luego volvió en sí pensado que sería absurdo. Entonces pensó en la opción más obvia de todas. Preguntarle a su hermano por el número de teléfono de Rin. Todo en ella era un interrogante y él quería descubrirlo, incluyendo la razón por la que no se derritió a sus pies.

…………………………

**Gracias a Ceci, Lou, Eli, Mary, Esme, Angie, Elen, Jorleen, Kagi35, HawkAngel XD, Claudia, Saya, Fenixgirl, Miara Makisan, syren888…. Si olvidé a alguien acepto palos y escobazos.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	4. Mirame

**Capítulo 4**

**Mírame**

Rin y Abril fueron recibidas con besos y abrazos en la casa de los Kazami. Inutaisho insistía en cargar a Abril.

**-Ah! Éstos viejos huesos ya no dan para más! Cómo te has portado, mi nietecita de mentiras?**

Abril sonrió y luego bajó la cabeza.

**-Abril es mi angelito, nunca se porta tan mal…**

**-Pero mamá…**

**-Eso no importa, mi amor…**

**-Puedo ir con tía?**

**-Claro que sí.**

Abril se apartó, dejando a Rin con Inutaisho e Izayoi.

**-Cada día está más grande…**

**-Es cierto…**

**-Rin, qué pasó con Abril?**

**-Inutaisho!**

**-Se peleó en el colegio por defenderme… creo que al final quién actuó mal fui yo… hice un gran alboroto y la castigué como no debía…**

**-Como?**

**-Le prohibí entrar en mi habitación para que viera televisión, pero olvidé que estoy allí mucho tiempo. Ella creyó que se trataba de que no quisiera estar con ella…**

**-Y tú que lloraba por la televisión… eso pasa…**

**-Iré a ver cómo van las cosas en la cocina…**

Izayoi se alejó e Inutaisho, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Rin, se le acercó.

**-Preciosa, el muchacho éste…**

**-Ah! Sí! Conocí a su hijo… Sesshoumaru…**

**-Sí?**

**-Sí, chocamos frente a la joyería…**

**-Y qué te parece?**

Rin se rió.

**-Muy caballeroso, como su papá… muy amable… y resulta que es amigo de Abril.**

**-Amigo de Abril?**

**-Sí, cuando compró la cadena…**

**-Ah, Sí!**

Rin sonrió. Faltaba poco para la hora de la comida cuando un invitado inesperado se hizo presente. Abril, al verlo, corrió hacia él sin pensarlo. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

**-Sesshoumaru!**

**-Hola, princesa!**

**-Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?**

**-Ah! Es que yo lo sé todo! Y como no me has ido a visitar, decidí buscarte…**

**-Ven, ven! Quiero que conozcas a mi mamá!**

**-Si, vamos a ver…**

Abril lo halaba de la mano, guiándolo hacia donde Rin se encontraba. Una vez que estuvieron de frente, Rin se puso de pie.

**-Mami, él es mi amigo, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Ah!**

**-Abril, pero si me mentiste…**

**-Yo?**

**-Sí, me dijiste que tu mami era linda… pero no que era hermosa como un ángel.**

Abril sonrió.

**-Verdad que es linda? Ella no me cree.**

**-Preciosa…**

**-Ves mami, te lo dije! Kury!**

El golden retriever corrió hasta ellos y se sentó al lado de Rin.

**-Él es Kury, saluda.**

El perro levanto una pata y Sesshoumaru, siguiéndole el juego a la niña, la tomó. Inuyasha y Kagome se acercaron.

**-Parece que ya conoces a la familia…**

**-Encantado… Kagome, te sientes mejor?**

**-Ya estoy bien, gracias.**

Inutaisho se asomó por la puerta y avisó que la comida estaba lista, Abril se adelantó para sentarse junto a su "abuelo de mentiras". Inuyasha y Kagome emprendieron camino.

**-Me permites?**

**-Con gusto…**

Rin se prendió del brazo de Sesshoumaru y permitió que la guiara a la casa.

**-Me atreveré a decir que tienes unos ojos hermosos… es difícil negar que he dejado de pensar en ellos…**

Rin sintió algo que sólo pudo catalogar como mariposas en el estómago.

**-Gracias… tú también tienes unos ojos preciosos… no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que vi algo parecido, si alguna vez lo vi…**

**-Mi padre e Inuyasha…**

**-Tal vez el mismo color, pero no en la misma intensidad…**

Rin iba a agregar algo más, pero pensó que decir que los de Inuyasha e Inutaisho poseían un brillo terrenal, mientras que los de él eran celestial, le pareció mucho para ser la segunda vez que hablaba con él. Llegaron a la mesa y agradeció a los cielos que le tocaría sentarse a su lado.

Durante el almuerzo, no pudo evitar las miradas que le lanzaba, estudiando todo su ser, se descubrió ensimismado en sus labios y se preguntó como sería besarlos. Rin sentía el peso de aquella mirada ambarina sobre ella. Pero no quería ponerlo en evidencia. De cierta forma e inconscientemente le estaba coqueteando. Hasta que recordó a Alan y su semblante cambió, olvidándose de Sesshoumaru, rió con el chiste de Inutaisho, pero Sesshoumaru notó que ya no estaba esa alegría que lo cautivaba. Recordó que se puso así cuando recordó a su esposo en aquel restaurante.

**-(Será que aún lo ama? Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? Será prudente?)**

Sesshoumaru se decidió a ganarse su confianza como amigo y ya luego vería cómo acercarse a ella. Tenía una carta a su favor, era la cuñada de su hermano, y su padre la adoraba. Al tomar en cuenta aquello, sudó frío. Si Inutaisho la quería tanto, debía pisar fino, de lo contrario, Inutaisho le pasaría cuentas.

Después de haber almorzado, volvieron al amplio jardín, donde Inutaisho e Izayoi se acomodaron a la sombra de uno de los frondosos árboles. Inuyasha y Kagome hicieron lo mismo y Rin también, estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para no tener que gritar y el otro escuchara, Sesshoumaru contempló la escena recordando que aquello era tradición familiar. Y notó que Rin estaba en su árbol.

**-Ven con nosotras!**

Abril lo haló de la mano y lo llevó hasta Rin. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado sin saber bien cómo comportarse. Comenzaron hablando del clima y terminaron riendo a carcajadas. Las otras dos parejas jamás creyeron que ellos serían capaces de llevarse tan bien.

Una vez que todos se habían marchado, Inutaisho le dijo a Sesshoumaru que tenía que hablar con él, fueron a la biblioteca.

**-Pasa algo papá?**

**-Qué te parece Rin?**

**-Es especial…**

**-Sí lo es… es la mujer de la que te he estado hablando…**

**-Llegué a pensarlo… pero ella es mucho más…**

**-Pero te advierto desde ahora. Si vas a jugar con ella, ni te atrevas a mirarla…**

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió con la sinceridad de su padre.

**-Papá…**

**-Es como la hija que nunca tuve. Rin es una mujer maravillosa, no una de tus aventuras de dos semanas, de acuerdo?**

**-No te comprendo, tú me hablaste de ella sin parar y ahora quieres que me aleje?**

**-Yo te hablé de ella sin recordar que eres un mujeriego.**

**-Lo mejor será que me vaya.**

Mientras cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca tras su paso, Sesshoumaru se decidió a probarle a su padre que no era aquel mujeriego de primera como él lo había catalogado.

……………………

Los días pasaron y los encuentros entre Rin y Sesshoumaru se hicieron más frecuentes. Luego de cada encuentro, Sesshoumaru se aseguraba a sí mismo que lo que sentía por Rin era más que un capricho de dos semanas. Pero así como eran capaces de pasar horas hablando, se incrementaba aquel deseo por besarla, por sentir su piel bajo sus dedos.

Rin se pasaba incontables noches debatiéndose entre este nuevo sentimiento y algo que parecía ser culpa, como si le estuviera siendo infiel al recuerdo de Alan, aquello la carcomía y le robaba la paz en sus sueños.

Kagome estaba extremadamente ocupada en la jardinería y Rin no encontró a quién más llamar para que fuera por Abril al colegio y recurrió a Sesshoumaru. Una vez en la casa, Rin lo invitó a pasar y a comer con ellas. Después de almorzar, Abril se fue a dar un baño, Rin y Sesshoumaru conversaban en la terraza.

**-No sé cómo pagarte este favor…**

**-Invítame a comer mañana…**

**-Hecho.**

Ambos rieron. Abril bajó con su boletín de calificaciones.

**-Mama, mis notas…**

**-Cuando tu tía pase por la tarde, mi amor…**

**-Se las puedo mostrar a Sesshoumaru?**

**-Claro que sí.**

Sesshoumaru la vio maravillado. Luego de felicitarla, Abril dijo que tenía sueño y se fue a su habitación.

**-Porqué no las viste?**

Rin sonrió.

**-Hasta que conozco a alguien más ciego que yo!**

**-Cómo?**

**-Yo no puedo ver, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Si esto es una broma, es de muy mal gusto…**

**-No es una broma. Kury es un lazarillo. Yo apenas puedo ver siluetas, lo suficiente para caminar por lugares bien iluminados y algunos colores.**

**-Porqué no me dijiste nada? Yo… pero todo este tiempo…**

**-Creí que lo sabías. Hasta hace poco.**

**-Naciste así?**

**-No… es una secuela del accidente…**

**-Debiste decírmelo…**

**-Acaso esto afecta tus intenciones?**

Sesshoumaru se crispó al verse descubierto.

**-Mis intenciones?**

**-Ahora te molestas? Acaso crees que no me daría cuenta? Ese flirteo constante, las miradas intensas… **

**-Cómo puedes saber todo eso? Si no lo ves…**

**-Sólo mis ojos, Sesshoumaru, sólo mis ojos…**

**-Y bien, ahora que conoces mis intenciones, qué harás? La pelota está en tu cancha…**

**-No lo creo. Ahora que lo sabes, qué harás tú? No es algo que me puedas contestar hoy.**

En ese momento sonó el celular de Sesshoumaru.

**-Rayos! Es de la joyería… Preciosa… continuaremos con esto después, sí?**

**-Yo no soy algo que se deja para después…**

**-Lo sé… pero de verdad tengo que irme… te prometo que lo compensaré…**

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla antes de irse. Rin se quedó sorprendida ante tal acción.

……………………

Kagome y Rin fueron por Abril a la casa de los padres de Alan.

**-Tengo que hablar algo con el señor Strom…**

**-Ve tranquila, yo aquí te espero…**

El viejo la saludó como siempre, un caluroso abrazo. La madre de Alan, apenas le prestó atención, mientras Abril recogía sus cosas, salieron a la galería.

**-Hay algo que me preocupa… Albert…**

**-Estás enamorada…**

Rin se sonrojó.

**-Kami, tanto se nota?**

**-Eres transparente frente a mí… qué es lo que te tortura? Sé que amaste a Alan. Pero no es justo que te quedes sola, atada a un recuerdo…**

**-Kami, a veces siento como si le estuviera siendo infiel…**

**-Rin… Alan se fue… y si este hombre es tan maravilloso, no lo pierdas por anclarte a un recuerdo…**

Rin sonrió mientras los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas.

**-Es que no me acostumbro, nunca pensé en la posibilidad de quedarme sola…**

**-Qué tal es con Abril?**

**-Es un amor… la mima y la atiende en todo…**

**-Y contigo?**

**-Es muy atento…**

**-Y…**

**-No puedo creer que le diré esto… pero ni siquiera me atrevo a besarlo…**

Albert rió a carcajadas.

**-Rin… sabes bien que desde el primer día que Alan te trajo a casa, te quise como a una hija… y te sigo queriendo así… es por eso que si éste hombre es capaz de hacerte sonreír otra vez… escucha mi consejo, y no lo dejes ir…**

Rin lo abrazó emocionada. El poder hablar con él de esto al menos le liberaba de aquel sentimiento de culpa.

**-Por cierto, hace varios meses que Abril no deja de hablar de este maravilloso "Tío" Sesshoumaru…**

**-Es el hermano de mi cuñado…**

**-Ah…**

**-Y el hombre del que hablamos…**

Rin sentía que le ardía todo el rostro. Abril salió de la casa, y despidiéndose con un abrazo de osos y un beso, se dirigió al automóvil. Rin, bajando las escaleras, se resbaló y fue a parar al piso. Albert se apresuró a ayudarla y Kagome bajó del auto.

**-Rin!**

**-Estoy bien…**

…………………

Ya en la casa, y mientras Rin se daba un baño, Sesshoumaru la llamó. Abril le dijo lo sucedido y antes de saberlo, Sesshoumaru estaba en la casa.

**-Kami! Qué pilla! Estoy bien, de verdad…**

**-Entonces vamos a atenderte esos raspones…**

**-Raspones?**

**-Acaso me dirás que no te molesta la frente y la barbilla?**

**-Sí, un poco, me di con el pasamanos…**

**-Y tienes esos dos raspones… **

Abril le llevó alcohol y banditas y Sesshoumaru se preparó para atender aquellas heridas.

**-En serio, no es necesario…**

**-Vamos, o acaso le tienes miedo a un poco de alcohol?**

Al momento en que el algodón tocó su piel lastimada, Rin se alejó como por reflejo. Sesshoumaru sostuvo su rostro y sopló suavemente sobre la herida para que no le ardiera. Una vez que terminó de curar la segunda herida, la besó sobre las banditas de cada una.

**-Listo…**

Rin sonrió.

**-No sabía que sabías curar raspones… valga la redundancia…**

**-Lo hice mal? Así era como me curaba mi mamá…**

**-Eres adorable…**

**-Si soy tan adorable, porqué me sigues rechazando?**

**-Y tú no te rindes?**

**-Nunca…**

**-Eso te hace más adorable aún…**

Un mínimo empujoncito, era todo lo que necesitaba, estaban tan cerca que percibían el aliento del otro. Sesshoumaru se decidió a lanzarse y al parecer Rin le respondería, pero a último momento, giró la cara y el beso quedó en su mejilla.

**-Aún no…**

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

**-Aún no…**

Repitió para sí mismo.

**-Será mejor que me vaya, es muy tarde…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Sí, lo sé… no eres un juguete, Rin, nunca te consideré uno y nunca lo haré…**

**-Perdóname…**

**-No tengo nada que perdonarte, preciosa, nada…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se marchó.

Rin se quedó con los ojos aguados, acariciando el lugar dónde le diera ese beso y muchos otros.

**-Kami! Qué me pasa?**

Abril bajó las escaleras estrujándose sus ojitos. Ya vestía su pijama, se subió al sillón.

**-Mama… porqué lloras?**

**-Porque soy una tonta, mi amor… tu mamá es una tonta…**

**-Ay! No! Mami, tu sabes mucho…**

Rin sonrió y abrazó a su pequeña.

**-Puedo dormir contigo hoy?**

**-Sí, mi amor…**

………………………

A partir de ese día las atenciones de Sesshoumaru aumentaron, pero ya no eran con la misma intención. Era algo confuso que hacía Rin se preguntara dónde estaba arriba y dónde era abajo, sin saber bien ni en qué pie estaba parada. Tuvo que volver a recurrir a él para que fuera por Abril, ya que Kagome estaba en el médico.

Sesshoumaru llamó a la joyería y le dijo a su asistente que no iría nuevamente. Al cerrar la llamada, Rin le pidió como favor un número telefónico.

**-De qué es el número?**

**-Transporte escolar… pronto Kagome dará a luz y…**

**-No necesitas eso, yo estaré más que complacido de llevarla e ir por ella.**

**-Gracias… pero en realidad… no tengo cómo…**

**-Olvídate de devolverme favores… además… ya me volví adicto a tu comida…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Gracias, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Hay algo que me intriga… cómo cocinas? Saber dónde está cada sazón es fácil. Pero que no se queme la comida…**

**-Quemé muchas comidas… pero con las clases y poco a poco fui aprendiendo.**

Rin se puso de pie.

**-Le prometí un dulce a Abril, me ayudas?**

**-Encantado…**

Sesshoumaru vio cómo Rin se desenvolvía en la cocina con tanta facilidad. Al momento de medir la harina se ofreció a hacerlo.

**-No que quieres ver cómo lo hago?**

**-Si, pero…**

**-Mira, es fácil, vez este tazón? Si lo llenas al ras tiene exactamente 1 taza.**

**-Pero no sirve para líquidos.**

**-Si tienes buen pulso sí. Podrías ir batiendo los huevos…**

Mientras Sesshoumaru lo hacía, Rin sucumbió a la tentación y comenzó un jueguito un tanto infantil, le puso un poco de harina en la nariz y rió. Sesshoumaru sonrió e hizo lo mismo con ella en cada mejilla. Mientras cada uno trataba de ponerle harina al otro y evitar que le pusieran, terminaron abrazados y a escasos centímetros. Sesshoumaru se acercó, pero se detuvo pensando que no quería volver a ser rechazado. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió los suaves y cálidos labios de ella sobre los suyos. Sentía su corazón acelerado, la mente en blanco, soltó aquel abrazo que inmovilizaba sus brazos y la rodeó por la cintura, ella levantó sus brazos para rodear su cuello. Cuando sus labios se separaron, se quedaron juntos, apoyando sus frentes una de la otra. Como ella no hablaba, Sesshoumaru se decidió a romper con aquel silencio. Acarició sus mejillas y sonrió.

**-Preciosa… eso fue…**

**-Un error…**

**-Rin…**

**-Lo siento, Sesshoumaru… pero no puedo… no puedo… perdóname…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo cómo su camisa se mojaba con las lágrimas de Rin.

**-No fue un error… de serlo, lo haría feliz una y otra vez… fue precipitado… pero fue maravilloso…**

**-Eh?**

**-Nunca nadie me había besado así…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Sesshoumaru iba a besarla, pero rozando sus labios se desvió hacia su frente. Rin sintió la calidez de aquel beso recorrer todo su cuerpo.

……………………

Rin estaba en la mansión Kazami, Inutaisho escuchaba sorprendido las confesiones de Rin, quien desecha en llanto fue a donde el único que en verdad la entendería.

**-No sé que hacer… cada vez que me le acerco siento que estoy traicionando a Alan…**

**-Te comprendo… pero déjalo ir…**

**-No puedo…**

**-Sí puedes, Rin, realmente crees que él sería feliz si te viera así? Además, quiero saber qué hizo mi estúpido hijo, que te tiene así?**

**-No es estúpido… se ha portado de maravilla, es muy dulce y muy paciente…**

Inutaisho sonrió.

**-Te estás escuchando? Rin, estás enamorada…**

**-Lo sé! Pero es que… y si después? Ay no!**

**-Preciosa… hay algo que no sabes de mi hijo, si fueras un capricho, ya te habría olvidado…**

**-Ah?**

Inutaisho besó a su futura nuera en la frente.

**-Yo te quiero…**

Rin se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz ronca y sexy detrás de ella. Sesshoumaru se acercó lentamente e Inutaisho la dejó en sus brazos para luego salir y dejarlos solos. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Preciosa, yo te quiero… y te voy a esperar…**

**-Sesshoumaru!**

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, refugiándose en su pecho. Sesshoumaru le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos mientras se aseguraba que las cosas cambiarían de allí en adelante. Tomó su rostro entre sus mano y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

**-No te quiero ver llorar… y menos por un estúpido como yo…**

**-No eres estúpido… sabes? Nunca te he visto… déjame verte…**

Con las manos suyas descansado en la cintura de ella, Rin levantó sus manos para tocar su rostro y recorrer cada centímetro del mismo. Cuando pasó sus dedos por sus labios, él los besó con ternura. Rin sonrió.

**-Eres muy bonito…**

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

**-Tú también eres muy bonita… Eres preciosa…**

Rin sonrió sonrojada.

**-Rin… **

**-Sí?**

**-Te puedo besar?**

Como Rin no respondió, Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

**-Está bien… paso a paso…**

**-No pongas palabras en mi boca…**

El tono de voz de Rin, sensual, seductor e increíblemente excitante hizo que Sesshoumaru levantara la cabeza. Rin lo besó como la vez anterior. Sesshoumaru separó sus labios para liberar el aire que apresaba en su pecho, y ella aprovechó aquella brecha para besarlo apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua en su boca y saboreándolo a sus anchas. Sesshoumaru la apretó por la cintura, pegándola a él y enredando sus dedos en su sedosa cabellera azabache.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Rin se refugió en su pecho y se quedó escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Sesshoumaru la abrazó, con un brazo por la espalda y la otra mano en su cabeza, apoyó la suya en la curvatura entre el hombro y el cuello. Rin nunca se sintió tan protegida, ni tan querida como en ese momento.

Inutaisho entró en la biblioteca pensando que tal vez uno había matado al otro. Al verlos en aquella posición tan tierna, sólo sonrió y volvió a salir sin hacer un sonido.

Varios minutos más tarde, Rin se apartó un poco.

**-Tienes taquicardia…**

**-Sólo desde que te conozco…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Tienes una sonrisa preciosa… me encanta…**

Sesshoumaru se inclinó con la pura intención de besarla, pero sonó el celular de Rin. Luego de cortar la llamada, pasó sus dedos por el rostro de Sesshoumaru y sobre sus labios. Lo besó con ternura.

**-Tengo que ir por Abril…**

**-Las invito a comer…**

**-Está bien…**

Salieron de la biblioteca tomados de la mano. Inutaisho los esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

**-Me alegro mucho por ustedes…**

Besó a Rin en la frente.

**-Bienvenida a la familia.**

Rin sonrió sonrojada, pero con menor intensidad de la que provocaba Sesshoumaru.

**-Gracias… por todo…**

**Gracias a todas que me han dejado reviews y a las que sé que no dejan por flojerita, jeje**

**crei que tendria tiempo libre, pero después de los examenes, solo hay mas examenes y ahora tengo clases hasta los domingos!**

**bueno, pero a ver que sale de todo esto.**

**dejen sus reviews**

**besitos**

**Mizuho**


	5. 5 Seguir Adelante

**Capítulo 5**

**Seguir Adelante**

Inuyasha veía con los ojos aguados el ultrasonido que le mostrara a su bebé y su pequeño corazón latir. Sosteniendo la mano de su esposa, la besó en la sien.

**-Te amo, mi amor…**

Kagome sonreía mientras el doctor tomaba las medidas.

**-Te puedes ir hoy… todo está perfecto… aunque te recomiendo un reposo moderado. Nada de trabajos forzados…**

**-Se lo prometo, doctor…**

**-Quieren que les imprima una foto?**

**-Sí…**

Luego de que el doctor le firmara la salida y se vieran solos, Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

**-Te amo, Kagome…**

**-Te amo, Inu…**

**-Pero como me vuelvas a hacer algo así…**

Inuyasha la besó nuevamente.

**-Vamos a casa…**

**-Llama a Rin, ella dijo que vendría más tarde…**

Inuyasha tomó su celular y marcó el número. Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz que contestó.

**-Bueno?**

**-Sesshoumaru?**

**-Ah! Inuyasha…**

**-Creo que me confundí, estaba llamando a Rin…**

**-Éste es el celular de Rin, está hablando con la profesora de Abril… cómo está Kagome?**

**-Er-Está bien. Ya nos vamos a casa…**

**-Me alegro, se lo diré a Rin.**

**-Bien… dile que llame a Kagome…**

Inuyasha cortó la llamada extrañado.

**-Qué pasa? Mi amor?**

**-Sesshoumaru contestó el celular de Rin… **

**-Sabes qué? Creo que tú y yo, somos concuñados…**

**-Ah? No es posible! Rin? Con ese idiota!**

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

**-Qué puedo decir a su favor? Yo también caí bajo los encantos de la familia Kazami…**

**-Crees que sea cierto?**

**-Estoy casi segura…**

**-No me harás pagar si él mete la pata?**

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Es un idiota! Es la verdad y hay que aceptarla! Casi siento pena por Rin…**

**-Inu…**

**-Bueno, lo que sea que haga feliz a la tonta de tu hermana…**

Inuyasha se ganó un coscorrón.

**-No que estabas enferma?**

…………………………

Sesshoumaru esperaba junto con Abril por Rin, que hablaba con la profesora.

**-Porqué mi mamá vino contigo?**

**-Porque estaba en la casa de mi papá…**

**-Y quién hizo la comida?**

**-Iremos a un restaurante.**

Abril le hizo señas a Sesshoumaru para que se acercara y le dijo algo al oído que lo hizo estallar en risas. Rin y la profesora desviaron su atención hacia ellos y nuevamente a su conversación.

**-Entonces si te gusta?**

**-No estás muy chica para éstas cosas?**

**-Anda, dime… es que si no te gusta, estás enfermo.**

**-Enfermo, yo?**

**-Sí, porque te quedas mirándola como cabeza hueca y a veces haces chistes tontos. Tú le gustas a ella y por eso ella se ríe… pero tus chistes no dan risa…**

**-Abril, qué estás planeando?**

**-Mmm… nada… yo sólo digo…**

**-Ya veo… pues te diré un secreto… solamente me gusta tu mamá…**

**-Entonces, si haces lo que yo te digo, para la tarde, te dará un beso…**

Sesshoumaru se aguantó las ganas de reír y escuchó atento a los consejos de la pequeña casamentera. Camino al restaurante puso en marcha el plan dijo uno de los chistes que Abril le había contado. La pequeña lo encontraba tan gracioso, que no notó cuando Sesshoumaru le pidió a Rin que le siguiera la corriente. Habían acordado no volverse a besar hasta hablar con Abril. Ya en el restaurante, Abril fue al baño sola, diciendo que ya era grande. Sesshoumaru aprovechó la oportunidad para explicarle a Rin lo que sucedía.

**-Estoy en las nubes…**

**-Pues resulta que tú hija quiere juntarnos.**

**-Qué!**

**-Hasta me dio varios consejos para lograr que esta noche me des un beso… vamos a seguirle la corriente, sí?**

**-Pero es que…**

**-Anda, será divertido, ya después tendremos tiempo para decirle…**

**-Me mete en cada problema…**

Sesshoumaru le tomó una mano y se la besó. Desde la distancia, Abril vio aquello y sonrió.

**-Sí!**

Volvió a la mesa y le guiñó un ojo a Sesshoumaru, que se lo guiñó de vuelta. Después de haber disfrutado del almuerzo, Abril propuso ir al parque a pasear.

**-Pero si estás en uniforme…**

**-Vamos a casa y me baño… y así también vamos por Kury…**

Rin cedió a la petición y Abril sonrió. Mientras se daba un baño, Rin era cautiva de una prisión de la que no quería escapar. Los brazos de Sesshoumaru la abrazaban con fuerza mientras se perdían en los apasionados besos que se regalaban. Se separaron al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Se fueron del parque cuando comenzó a oscurecer. Abril estaba bastante desanimada para ese entonces. Una vez en la casa, Sesshoumaru se despidió de ellas y se dirigió a su auto.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Sí?**

**-Nos acompañarías a cenar?**

**-Pero si te invité y…**

**-Dije que no quiero cenar fuera…**

Sesshoumaru aceptó. Luego de la cena, Abril veía dibujos animados, mientras Sesshoumaru y Rin hablaban en la terraza, ella no podía escucharlos, porque la puerta de vidrio estaba cerrada.

**-Te diré algo… de verdad disfruté el día de hoy…**

**-Sí… hace mucho que no me divertía así… extraño esas cosas…**

**-Qué cosas?**

**-Jugar con ella, los deportes…**

**-Preciosa, no necesitas deportes…**

**-Tengo una caminadora en mi habitación. Sí hago ejercicios… pero me gustaba correr por las mañanas o montar bicicleta los sábados…**

**-Disfrutabas más del paisaje que del ejercicio…**

**-De la brisa cuando te da de frente y llenas tus pulmones de aire… **

**-Rin… no lo tomes a mal, no es que no te acepte como eres… pero porqué no te operas?**

Rin se apartó de Sesshoumaru. Abril pensó que su plan había fallado, pero no interrumpió.

**-Estoy bien así como estoy… y si no te gusta…**

**-No es que no me guste… preciosa… sí fue una sorpresa cuando lo supe, pero ya no… sabes bien que no me importa… preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la abrazó.

**-Te quiero tal y como eres. Temperamental, sensible, delicada, cariñosa, dulce, dueña de la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto… que por cierto hace juego con el par de esmeraldas que tienes por ojos…**

**-Olvidaste decir ciega…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Sí, ciega también… pero eres más ciega de corazón de que de tus ojos…**

**-Cómo?**

**-Si vieras con el corazón, en vez de centrarte en las siluetas que captan tus ojos, yo no tendría que hablar… porque ya sabrías todo lo que te acabo de decir… te quiero, Rin…**

Rin se dejó besar mientras su espalda se curvaba hacia atrás por la presión que él ejercía sobre ella. Con una mano sosteniéndola por la espalda y la otra rodeándola por la cintura, Rin se sentía segura entre sus brazos. Se separaron al escuchar a Abril gritar.

**-SI!**

Rieron mientras Rin le hizo señas de que fuera con ellos. Se sentaron con la pequeña entre ellos.

**-Hay algo que tenemos que decirte, princesa…**

**-VAN A TENER UN BEBÉ!**

Tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru abrieron los ojos como luna llena, Sesshoumaru se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

**-Er- Abril, n-no vamos a tener un bebé…**

**-Pero si se dieron un beso taan grande!**

**-Abril, mi amor… los bebés no se tienen así…**

**-Y cómo entonces? Hagan lo que se tiene que hacer!**

Rin se sonrojó al acto.

**-Espera un momento. Para eso querías que besara a tu mamá?**

**-Claro! Así yo tendría una hermanita…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Pero tu mamá y yo no podemos tener un bebé.**

**-Porqué no? Mi tía y tío Inu van a tener uno…**

**-Sí, pero ellos están casados… y Rin y yo no…**

**-Pero…**

**-Para tener un bebé, las dos personas deben amarse mucho, así como se amaban tu papi y Rin. Después se casan… y se dan un beso especial, que nadie puede ver, para después hacer bebés…**

**-Ah!**

Abril parecía satisfecha con la respuesta de Sesshoumaru, a lo que Rin dio gracias.

**-Y cuándo se van a casar?**

Esta vez Rin decidió sacar a Sesshoumaru de apuros, pues parecía el Titanic en pleno hundimiento.

**-Verás, mi amor. Lo que te queremos decir va primero. Sesshoumaru y yo nos queremos… y por eso ahora… pues… vamos a salir juntos… y…**

**-Somos novios…**

Rin sonrió asintiendo.

**-Ah…**

**-Primero se dura un tiempo siendo novios… y después… es posible… sabes qué? Es demasiado tarde para que estés levantada, mañana tienes colegio, así que, a la cama…**

**-No! Un rato más…**

**-Nada, a la cama…**

**-Quiero estar con Sesshoumaru... llévame a mi cama…**

**-Abril!**

**-El problema es, princesa… que yo no sé cómo hacerlo…**

**-Yo te enseño…**

**-Está bien…**

**-Espera, me pondré mi pijama…**

Abril subió las escaleras corriendo. Rin sonrió.

**-Kami! Todo lo quiere negociar!**

**-A quién se parecerá?**

**-A mí no… Alan…**

Rin salió de su divagación de inmediato.

**-Perdón… no debo…**

**-Está bien, preciosa… sé que lo amaste… y era el padre de tu hija… no se puede esperar menos…**

Rin volvió a sonreír.

**-Gracias… por no enojarte…**

Abril bajó de la misma manera en la que subió. Vestía un pijama color lila de pantalón largo y camiseta de mangas cortas.

**-Vaya! Qué lindo pijamas!**

**-Mama tiene uno igual…**

**-Sí? Me muero por verlo… Vamos, a la cama…**

Rin subió con ellos. Sesshoumaru la llevó a su cama y la cubrió con las sábanas levantándola por cada lado…

**-Listo… burrito de Abril…**

Abril rió divertida.

**-No es así!**

**-Y como es?**

Abril se levantó y se acomodó bajo las sábanas.

**-Ah! Como un sándwich!**

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

**-Buenas noches, princesa…**

**-Vendrás mañana?**

**-Tenlo por seguro… que descanses…**

Sesshoumaru apagó la luz.

**-No! Espera!**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Falta la oración y el beso…**

**-Qué cosa?**

**-La oración. Alan era muy religioso, y le enseñó una oración para su ángel de la guarda.**

Rin se sentó a su lado y Abril se sentó en la cama, juntó sus manitas. Rin la imitó y Sesshoumaru por igual. Rin y Abril la recitaron a coro.

**-Ángel de mi guarda, dulce compañía. No me desampares, ni de noche, ni de día. Porque sin ti me perdería y muy sola me quedaría.**

Abril continuó sola.

**-Protege a mi mami y a Sesshoumaru y a mi tía Kagome y a mi tío Inu y su bebé… Amén…**

Rin la cubrió con las sábanas y la besó en la frente.

**-Dulces sueños, mi amor…**

Sesshoumaru la imitó con un poco más de ternura que la primera vez.

**-Que descanses, princesa…**

Salieron de la habitación y volvieron a la sala.

**-Perdóname por hacerte pasar por eso…**

**-Para nada… porqué te disculpas?**

**-No querías…**

**-Preciosa, yo te diré cuando no quiera hacer algo. Me gustó llevarla a su cama. Es algo que nunca había hecho…**

**-Te portaste como todo un papá experto…**

**-Lo de las sábanas no era broma, no sabía como arroparla…**

**-Pero ya sabes…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

**-Cuándo tendré el placer de ver tu pijama lila?**

**-Ah! Hoy, si quieres!**

Rin buscó entre la ropa lista para subir, estaba entre las primeras de arriba.

**-Aquí esta… es ésa, verdad?**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Sí, esta es… eso se ve pesado, no quieres que lo suba por ti? Lo dejo en la puerta de tu habitación… **

**-Lo harías?**

**-Claro, dame un segundo.**

Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió la abrazó.

**-Te costará dos besos…**

Rin rió divertida y le dio sus dos besos.

**-Gracias…**

**-Un placer servirle…**

Rieron y entre risas se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso. Varios besos más tarde, Sesshoumaru se marchó. Rin estaba sentada en la sala.

**-Kami… qué es esto?**

Abril bajó las escaleras y al ver a Rin, se acomodó en su regazo.

**-Qué haces despierta, mi amor?**

**-Tengo sed…**

Rin se puso de pie y le sirvió un vaso con agua.

**-Por qué te ves triste?**

**-No estoy triste…**

**-Te ves diferente…**

**-Sabes algo, mi amor… estoy confundida… porque quiero a Sesshoumaru… pero también quiero a tu papá…**

**-Papi va a volver?**

**-Claro que no, mi amor…**

**-Te quieres quedar sola?**

**-Sabes demasiado para tener 6 años…**

**-Casi 7!**

Rin sonrió y la abrazó.

**-Creo que está bien, verdad? Volver a amar…**

**-Te apuesto a que papi tiene una novia en el cielo…**

Rin rió.

**-Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con él…**

**-Mami, puedo dormir contigo hoy?**

**-Está bien. Vamos a la cama.**

Una vez acostadas, Rin la besó en la mejilla.

**-Dulces sueños, mi amor…**

……………………

Los días pasaban y Rin se sentía cada vez más cómoda con la idea de una nueva vida.

Apenas comenzaba a despertar y no quería hacerlo. Quería seguir sintiendo la calidez que la rodeaba. Abrió los ojos al sentir una suave caricia en sus mejillas.

**-Buenos días, preciosa…**

**-Sesshoumaru?**

**-El único que tienes…**

Rin sonrió y reconoció que estaba descansando en su regazo se incorporó tan rápido que sus cabezas chocaron propinándole a Rin un golpe en la frente y a Sesshoumaru un labio partido.

**-Lo siento tanto!**

**-Está bien… estoy bien…**

Rin continuaba sonrojada mientras preparaba el desayuno. Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Cómo está tu frente?**

**-Estoy bien… perdón…**

Sesshoumaru la hizo girar y la besó en la marquita.

**-Estoy bien… pero sí puedo decir que tienes la cabecita dura… **

Rin sonrió.

**-Apenas hice el desayuno de Abril, cómo te gustan tus huevos?**

**-No como huevos… no tendrás cereal y leche?**

**-Están arriba a la derecha. Y la leche en la nevera…**

Mientras Sesshoumaru buscaba en cereal, Abril bajó las escaleras.

**-Hola, Sesshoumaru. Mami…**

**-Hola, mi amor… aquí tienes tu desayuno.**

Rin la besó y le entregó el plato, Abril se fue al comedor.

**-No sabía que te gustara tanto el dulce. Me pasarías el que no tiene azúcar?**

**-De ese es que me estoy sirviendo…**

Rin quiso alcanzar la caja, pero Sesshoumaru se la alejó haciendo que ella se inclinara sobre él.

**-Sabes? No me has dado mi beso de buenos días…**

Rin sonrió y se dejó besar dulcemente mientras sentía que las piernas se le volvían mantequilla. Sesshoumaru soltó la caja de cereal y la abrazó mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo y profundizaba el beso. Se separaron al escuchar a Abril riendo.

**-Se besaron con la boca!**

Rin se puso roja como tomate y sin poder alejarse mucho de Sesshoumaru.

**-Dime, con qué se dan los besos?**

**-Pues con los labios… pero no la boca…**

**-A qué le llamas boca, princesa?**

**-Mira, esto es labios…**

Se señaló sus labios.

**-Y eso es boca.**

Se señaló el interior de la boca y se tocó la lengua. Sesshoumaru se lo dijo a Rin al oído y ella se sonrojó tanto que escondió su rostro en su pecho.

**-Qué le pasa a mami?**

**-Siente pena por que tú no deberías estar espiándonos por las esquinas. Los novios adultos, nos besamos con la boca, como tú le dices.**

**-Ah…**

**-Ahora, vete a desayunar…**

Abril se fue corriendo.

**-Sessh…**

**-Me gusta cuando me dices así…**

**-Sessh?**

Sesshoumaru le respondió con un beso. Durante el desayuno.

**-No sé cuándo me quedé dormida…**

**-Cuando el samurai volvió a ver a la geisha para decirle que iba a volver a su casa…**

**-No recuerdo eso…**

**-Pues contándote eso es que me di cuenta que estabas dormida.**

**-Y tomaste ventaja de la situación…**

**-No me podía mover, preciosa… aunque no puedo negar que es delicioso dormir contigo…**

Abril llegó corriendo y se pegó de Rin.

**-Qué pasa mi amor?**

**-Nada…**

Pasaron todo el día paseando en una plaza, mientras Abril se divertía en los juegos.

**-Qué conveniente que tuvieras ropa limpia en tu auto… no?**

**-Qué estás insinuando, preciosa? Fui a la lavandería antes de ir a tu casa.**

**-Ya veo…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

**-Sé que nos hemos pasado todo el día juntos… pero si no estás harta de mí… irías a cenar conmigo esta noche?**

Rin rió.

**-Hartarme de ti? Nunca, Sessh…**

**-Entonces, si?**

**-Pero y Abril?**

**-Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar algo con sus tíos…**

……………………

Ya en la noche, cuando Sesshoumaru fue por Rin, sintió el corazón en la garganta al verla.

**-Despampanante!**

Rin rió.

**-No es para tanto. Va con lo que me dijiste del lugar?**

**-A la perfección… luces hermosa, cariño…**

**-Nunca me habías dicho así!**

Abril bajó las escaleras con un pequeño bulto en sus hombros.

**-Verdad que mi mami se ve genial?**

**-Preciosísima…**

**-Ves mami? Sí le gustó…**

Rin se sonrojó a la vez que Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Vamos, se nos hace tarde…**

Al llegar a la casa de Inuyasha y Kagome, ella abrió la puerta y la niña la abrazó. Con una mano sobre su abultado vientre, la besó en la frente y se despidió de Rin y Sesshoumaru. Los vio hasta perderse de vista al doblar en la esquina y cerró la puerta.

**-Tía…**

**-Dime…**

**-Cuándo llega tu bebé?**

**-Te dije que para finales de mayo, más o menos… casi en 5 meses…**

**-Ah… y te tuviste que dar muchos besos de adultos con tío?**

Inuyasha bajaba las escaleras y resbaló al escuchar a Abril.

**-Inu!**

**-Estoy bien… eso creo… **

Una vez que Inuyasha estuvo de pie, se acercó a la pequeña.

**-Me da miedo preguntar… pero cómo está eso de los besos de adultos?**

**-Mami y Sesshoumaru me dijeron que para tener bebés se tienen que besar, pero nadie los puede ver. Y como nunca me dejan verlos cuando se dan besos de adultos, esos son los besos para bebés, verdad?**

Inuyasha y Kagome cruzaron miradas, creyendo imposible lo que ellos entendían por "besos de adultos". Kagome decidió eliminar las dudas.

**-Sabes cómo son los besos de adultos?**

**-Sí. Los ví.**

Inuyasha abría los ojos como dos platos y Kagome trataba de calmarse.

**-Cómo son?**

**-Con toda la boca.**

**-Te refieres a la lengua?**

**-Sí.**

Ambos soltaron el aire que retenían en sus pulmones, no sin librarse del peso de que su sobrinita supiera de "besos de adultos".

**-Mejor vamos a cenar y luego te vas a dormir.**

**-Pero no me dijiste de los besos…**

**-El beso para tener bebés es diferente. No es el beso de adultos, pero sí es un beso que sólo se dan los adultos. Abril… no le comentes de este beso a nadie más, sí? Ni a tu abuela.**

**-Está bien…**

……………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru reían mientras hablaban de cosas tontas de su infancia. Sentados en sillones circulares, casi cerrados y con un alto respaldo, tenían toda la privacidad que podían desear. Hicieron una pausa para tomar aire, y tomando de su copa de vino, Sesshoumaru la contempló.

**-Kami, realmente eres hermosa…**

**-Gracias…**

Rin estaba roja por tanto reír, pero un poco más fue visible, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Luego de ordenar sus platos, Rin quiso ir al tocador.

**-Este lugar está muy oscuro…**

**-El ambiente es un tanto romántico. Qué pasa?**

**-No veo nada… está bien… ya olvídalo…**

**-Dime. Necesitas algo?**

**-No, estoy bien.**

**-Rin…**

**-Necesito ir al tocador…**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano.

**-Ven.**

**-Sessh…**

**-Ven.**

Sesshoumaru la guió y esperó junto a la puerta con paciencia. Al llegar a la mesa nuevamente, Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Gracias.**

**-Cuando quieras…**

Un camarero se acercó a la mesa y se puso de espaldas al ver el apasionado beso al que se entregaban.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Disculpe señor Kazami… todo está listo…**

**-Perfecto… preciosa, me haces el honor?**

**-Ah?**

Rin sintió que la distancia era algo larga. Finalmente de detuvieron en un piso de madera, sin alfombra.

**-Qué pasa, Sessh?**

**-Tengo una sorpresa para ti…**

**-Damas y caballeros, Ai no Hi, se enorgullece en presentarles al afamado jazzista, Foxx.**

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca, vaya que era una sorpresa. Su músico favorito en vivo. Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos por su cintura y la rodeó con sus brazos desde la espalda.

**-Sessh…**

**-Un pajarito me dijo que no puedes vivir sin música… en especial sin su música…**

**-Adoro el jazz…**

**-Y yo a ti…**

La besó en la mejilla mientras la música comenzó a sonar. Rin se relajó un poco entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru y se recargó un poco en su pecho, él apretó el abrazo.

**-Cómo se dice cuando una pareja cumple meses?**

**-Realmente no lo sé… nosotros decíamos aniversario…**

**-Hm! Estoy en aprietos…**

Vio su reloj indicarle la medianoche.

**-Sabes algo? Éstos 4 meses han sido los mejores de mi vida… **

**-Sessh…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y le dijo al oído que lo dejara terminar. Sentir su cálido aliento rozar su oído la hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

**-He aprendido muchas cosas. Como ayudarte, bañar a Kury… llevar a Abril a la cama…**

Esto último lo dijo riendo.

**-Cosas que no sabía que disfrutaba. Estar con niños, ayudarla a hacer su tarea… ver una película… escuchar música… relajarme… y todo esto es gracias a ti… te quiero, preciosa…**

Rin supo de inmediato que Sesshoumaru no hablaba de cariño. Se dejó abrazar, girar entre sus brazos y besar. Descansaba su cabeza en su hombro. Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

**-Feliz cuatrimestre, cariño…**

**-Sessh… pero no es hoy…**

**-Ya son las 12.**

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras la música dominaba el ambiente. Luego de varias canciones, el músico se tomó un descanso. Sesshoumaru renunció a uno de los besos que Rin le daba como agradecimiento.

**-No lo quieres conocer?**

**-D-de verdad?**

**-Claro, preciosa, yo lo contraté…**

Se acercaron a la mesa donde el músico tomaba un vaso de agua.

**-Foxx…**

**-Kazami, cómo está?**

**-Mejor imposible… aquí está la fiel admiradora que le prometí.**

**-Sessh…**

**-Kazami me ha hablado maravillas de usted. Un placer conocerla.**

**-El placer es todo mío…**

……………………

Continuaban unidos en un apasionado beso en la casa de Rin. Finalmente se separaron por la necesidad de respirar. Aún abrazados, Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

**-Dulces sueños, preciosa…**

**-Que descanses, cariño…**

Pero ninguno se separó.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-No, Rin… no estás lista…**

**-Sabes? Realmente no tengo sueño…**

**-Yo tampoco…**

**-Me contarías otra película?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y aceptó. La película no tenía 10 minutos de haber comenzado y ambos dormían profundamente, abrazados y un poco más cómodos que la vez anterior.

………………………………

**Gracias a todas mis lindas lectoras que esperan paciente (e impacientes) a que pueda publicar.**

**Espero que las enfermitas, Ceci y Esme se mejoren.**

**Eli, solo repite WTFDIC…. Te digo ke significa en msn jeje**

**Lou, por cada día ke te tardes, me tardare el doble para publicar jijiji (no es broma)**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho **


	6. Feliz Cumpleaños A

**Capítulo 6**

**Feliz Cumpleaños A…**

Sesshoumaru esperaba paciente recostado del auto, mientras Rin dejaba flores en la tumba de Alan. Rin le había pedido unos minutos a solas y él no lo pensó en dárselos.

Rin pasa su mano sobre la lápida.

"**Alan Strom**

**Amado padre y esposo"**

**-Hola, mi amor… aunque no sé si estaría bien… yo… ya lo debes saber… yo siempre te amaré… realmente no podía pedir mejor esposo o padre para mi hija… no puedo amar a alguien como te amé a ti…**

Sesshoumaru pensaba en esas palabras mientras esperaba. No había podido evitar escucharla y ahora lo meditaba. Ella nunca lo amaría igual. Él siempre estaría entre ellos.

**-…Tal vez no de la misma manera… pero estoy segura de que amo a Sesshoumaru… lo amo con todo mi corazón… no es que te olvidé… pero poco a poco y con sus insistencias, se ganó un lugar en mi corazón… es muy bueno, te hubiera caído bien, si lo hubieras conocido… es dulce, considerado… todo un caballero… Abril lo adora… **

Sesshoumaru sentía una presión en su pecho. Estaba dispuesto a todo por Rin… pero aquellas palabras que escuchó por accidente lo hirieron profundamente.

**-No sé cómo es esto… si debo esperar más… pero la verdad es que no quiero… me siento sola… sabes que no soporto quedarme en una casa sola ni por una noche… me sentía tan sola cuando nos dejaste… pero ya no es así… desde que Sesshoumaru está con nosotras no es así… Debo reconocerlo. Abril es feliz con él. Y yo soy feliz con él…**

**Este es el adiós, Alan… cierro esta parte de mi vida, yo tengo que seguir viviendo, por Abril, y por mí misma… recuerda que siempre te amaré… Feliz cumpleaños, Alan…**

Rin se llevó la mano a los labios y después a la lápida. Salió del panteón y tropezó con un escalón. Sesshoumaru corrió a ayudarla a levantarse.

**-Rin, estás bien?**

**-Sí… si, estoy bien…**

**-Segura?**

**-Sí…**

Llegaron a la casa. Abril aún estaba en el colegio. Sesshoumaru le dio un vaso de agua y se sentó frente a ella.

**-Qué te pasa, preciosa…**

**-Hay algo que debo decirte… pienso que es injusto que no lo sepas… después de todo no has sido menos que un padre para Abril…**

**-Rin… detente…**

**-No, Sesshoumaru, no puedo… es algo que me quema por dentro. Debo dejarlo salir…**

Sesshoumaru, aún pensando en lo que escuchó en el cementerio, cerró los ojos y esperó la estocada final.

**-Está bien… dilo…**

**-Yo… cuando todo pasó… yo nunca pensé que mi vida volvería a la normalidad… y no fue así… pero aún así, aquella vida sin él era vacía… y aunque tengo a Abril conmigo, era monótona… hasta que te conocí…**

Sesshoumaru pensó que el curso de aquella conversación había cambiado por completo, pero al final el resultado sería el mismo.

**-Hoy comprendí algo… no puedes amar a dos personas de la misma manera…**

Sesshoumaru sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

**-En el cumpleaños de Abril, me sentí tan feliz al escucharla reír como lo que es, como un niño, gritar y correr… y eso te lo debo a ti… nadie es igual, nadie influye en tu vida de la misma manera… así que no puedes a amar a todos de la misma manera… me tomó mucho entenderlo…**

**-Rin, basta…**

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-No sigas, Rin. Ya basta… si lo que quieres es decirme que no me amas, sólo dilo, no me tortures de esta manera…**

**-No…**

**-Sé bien que aún lo amas. Que nunca podré ocupar su lugar… pero ya basta…**

La única reacción de Rin fue reír.

**-Ya veo… sólo…**

**-Sesshoumaru, acaso me escuchaste en el panteón?**

**-Sí… no quería pero sí te escuché…**

**-No lo escuchaste todo, de lo contrario no estarías así…**

**-Acaso hay algo que valía escuchar? Soportar esta tortura…**

**-Tortura?**

**-Sí es una tortura para mí saber que aún amas a tu esposo muerto. Me duele saber que no puedes… seré un hombre Rin, pero los hombres también sentimos. Eso de ser más fuertes es tanta fantasía como la bella durmiente. Si me cortas sangraré exactamente como tú. Si pierdo a alguien a quien quiero, lloraré… y el saber que la mujer que amo, no puede corresponderme, simplemente me mata…**

**-Sesshoumaru… nunca pensé que una confusión sería lo que te obligaría a decirlo…**

**-Cómo?**

**-Es lo que te estoy explicando… No puedo amarte como amé a Alan, porque eres muy diferente a él… eres diferente y maravilloso a tu manera… pero eso no le quita a que te amo…**

**-Tú…**

**-Te amo, Sesshoumaru… no se cómo explicarlo, pero el amor no tiene explicación…**

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

**-Te amo, Sessh…**

Se volvieron a besar, Sesshoumaru, que estaba en cuclillas, perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al piso. Estallaron en carcajadas.

**-Estás bien, preciosa?**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru notó dónde había quedado una de sus manos y la apartó de inmediato del pecho de Rin.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-No…**

**-No te comprendo… eres hombre…**

**-Para ser como eres, yo no te comprendo a ti… quiero hacerte el amor, no tener sexo. Quiero que lo disfrutes, que grites mi nombre, que me claves tus uñas… y que duermas tranquila… no llorando, ni arrepentida… lo último que quiero es que recuerdes sus caricias en las mías…**

**-Sessh…**

**-Quiero hacerte el amor, Rin… pero será cuando tú lo decidas, no cuando pienses que ya es tiempo… si quieres, piensa que eres virgen…**

Rin rió.

**-Y lo eres en cierta forma. No conoces más que él.**

**-Sesshoumaru, si yo no te comparo, no lo hagas tú tampoco. Son muy diferentes.**

Rin lo besó nuevamente y se recostó de su pecho.

……………………

Inuyasha llegó a la casa temprano, pensando en prepararle una sorpresa a su mujer, pero la sorpresa se la llevó él al ver su auto en el garaje.

**-Esta mujer es más impredecible que un tornado!**

Entró a la casa con el ramo de rosas en las manos.

**-Amor!**

No recibió respuestas, subió las escaleras soltándose el nudo de la corbata sólo para sentir crecer el de su garganta.

**-Kagome!**

Ella yacía en el piso, inconsciente. Inuyasha se apresuró a acercársele y la cargó para llevarla a la cama.

**-Kagome!**

Inuyasha iba a llamar una ambulancia cuando ella despertó.

**-Inu…**

**-Kagome, estás bien? Qué te pasó?**

A Kagome le tomó varios segundos volver a tener conciencia plena.

**-UN LADRÓN! INUYASHA! HAY UN LADRÓN EN LA CASA!**

Inuyasha sacó un arma del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

**-Quédate aquí.**

Inuyasha revisó toda la habitación y luego toda la casa. Vio marcas de zapatos en la pared del patio. Volvió con su mujer. La encontró llorando.

**-Kagome…**

**-No está, Inu, no está…**

**-Qué cosa? E-el bebé!**

**-No…**

Kagome logró calmarse un poco.

**-El bebé está bien…**

**-Y qué te pasa?**

**-Se llevó mis anillos…**

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza apretándola contra su pecho.

**-Mujer tonta! No me hagas eso otra vez!**

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza mientras continuaba abrazándola.

**-Eso se repone… estás segura que estás bien?**

**-Sí…**

**-Y el bebé?**

**-Sí, estamos bien…**

Inuyasha respiró aliviado.

**-Te amo…**

Se quedaron un largo rato abrazados. Inuyasha buscaba calmar su propio corazón.

**-Te amo…**

Volvió a besarla en la sien. La acomodó en la cama y levantando su blusa, la besó en el vientre. Luego se puso de pie y se comenzó a quitar la camisa.

**-A dónde vas?**

**-Me voy a dar un baño…**

**-No quiero estar sola…**

**-Vienes a bañarte conmigo?**

Kagome asintió. Ya estaban en la tina, Inuyasha la abrazaba con sus manos descansando en su abultado vientre mientras le llenaba el cuello y los hombros de dulces besitos.

**-Me asustaste mucho… no me hagas esas cosas… **

Varios minutos más tarde, como si todo estuviera olvidado, reían divertidos entre leves caricias y jugando con la espuma. Kagome se le acercó tanto como pudo y lo besó. Las manos de Inuyasha resbalaron desde sus hombros hasta sus senos, no tenía completa conciencia de lo que hacía hasta que escuchó un suspiro ahogado por los besos.

**-Kag…**

Fue silenciado por los besos de su esposa. Al sentirla temblar por el frío, se puso de pie poniendo en evidencia su erección. La ayudó a salir y la cargó hasta llevarla a la cama. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, Inuyasha bajó su mano desde sus senos hasta su vientre. Acarició toda su redondez y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Estás segura, mi amor?**

Kagome asintió mientras apretaba sus labios, mordiéndolos hacia adentro.

**-No lo haces por mí?**

**-Inu!**

**-No me digas así. Quiero estar seguro de quieres hacer el amor, no sólo complacerme.**

**-Inuyasha, ni cuando nos casamos estuve tan segura como ahora. Quiero que mi fuerte, sexy y protector marido me haga el amor…**

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó mientras se acomodaba a su lado sin saber cómo exactamente lograría hacerle el amor.

**-Kagome, no puedo. Y si lo lastimo? Y si te hago daño?**

**-Inuyasha, el doctor dijo que estoy bien y…**

**-Acaso le peguntaste?**

Kagome se sonrojó.

**-Sí… dijo que sí podemos. Inuyasha, te vas a poner de tonto, o me vas a hacer el amor?**

Inuyasha rió y la besó.

**-Es sólo que prefiero sufrir estos meses a que algo te pase…**

**-Estaré bien…**

Kagome asumió una posición un tanto incómoda, con sus manos apoyadas sobre el colchón, a la par con sus hombros y sus piernas flexionadas hacia atrás.

**-Amor… eso se ve incómodo…**

**-Ya verás…**

Inuyasha sonrió. Cada vez que su mujer hacía algo así los dos terminaban locos y exhaustos, después de experimentar un orgasmo celestial. Siguió sus instrucciones y deslizó sus piernas flexionadas debajo de ella, para brindarle soporte, de inmediato notó que sus sexos quedaban a la altura exacta. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó entre los senos.

**-Estás lista, mi amor?**

Inuyasha la sintió devorarlo a medida que entraba en ella y se perdía en su calor. Kagome dejó escapar un gemido al sentirlo dentro de ella, hacerle el amor, sólo como él sabía, con una calma que la desesperaba, pero con una pasión que desbordaba todo lo que estaba contenido en su interior. Se escuchó gritar mientras Inuyasha mismo llegaba a su límite. La muestra de su pasión quedaba impregnada en aquellas sábanas, que empapadas, albergaban los cuerpos cansados y revitalizados de dos amantes.

Inuyasha abandonó su interior con lentitud, provocando que su mujer, aún sensible, se estremeciera. Sonrió y se acomodó a su lado recibiéndola entre sus brazos.

…………………………

Rin terminaba de preparar la cena cuando tocaron la puerta. Abril corrió a abrirla y Rin sólo escuchó su risa y chillidos. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de cosquillas. Al llegar donde Rin, la besó en la mejilla.

**-Preciosa…**

Rin sonrió mientras veía a contraluz la silueta de su pequeña sobre los hombros de él.

**-Me alegra que pudiste llegar.**

**-No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.**

Durante la cena, Sesshoumaru le propuso a Rin unas vacaciones.

**-Vacaciones?**

**-Si, te gusta el frío?**

**-Pues sí…**

**-Podemos ir a las montañas, desde que Abril entre de vacaciones hasta el 23 y estaremos aquí para noche buena.**

**-No lo sé…**

**-Sí! Mami, porfa, di que sí!**

Rin hizo una mueca como si lo pensara mucho y luego asintió.

**-Está bien.**

**-Sii!**

Después de la cena, Sesshoumaru cargó a Abril y la llevó a su cama. Al volver a la sala, abrazó a Rin y la besó apasionadamente. Se quedó tranquilo y sonriente mientras ella acariciaba su rostro con sus manos.

**-Te han dicho que eres bellísimo?**

Sesshoumaru rió mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

**-Gracias, preciosa…**

Rin sonrió. Sesshomaru le dio incontables besos.

**-Sabes algo? Creo que mejor me voy… es muy tarde…**

Sesshoumaru recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su auto. Pero éste no quiso encender. Tocó la puerta nuevamente.

**-Preciosa, conoces algún teléfono de taxi?**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Mi auto se dañó…**

**-No conozco ninguno, pero ahí está la guía telefónica…**

Sesshoumaru llamó a varias compañías y no logró conseguir un taxi disponible. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Porqué no te quedas a dormir?**

**-Tengo ropa en el auto… y este sillón parece cómodo…**

Rin rió.

**-Es cómodo, por eso, yo dormiré aquí…**

**-Qué? Claro que no! Porqué rayos tienes que dejar tu cama?**

**-Porque eres mi visita y debo ofrecerte lo mejor…**

**-No, preciosa, vete a tu cama. Yo me las ingenio aquí…**

Rin acarició su rostro.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

**-Hazme caso, mi amor…**

**-Ven, para que busques unas sábanas y almohadas.**

**-Está bien…**

Subieron las escaleras y hasta la habitación de Rin. Ella le dio un par de almohadas y un juego de sábanas.

**-Puedes usar mi baño o el de Abril… o el del pasillo, como gustes. En los clósets de los baños están las toallas…**

Sesshoumaru la besó.

**-Gracias, preciosa…**

**-No es nada.**

………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba acomodándose en el sillón, cuando la vio bajar las escaleras, vestía una yukata color lila.

**-Estás bien?**

**-Sí…**

Rin se sentó a su lado.

**-Quieres que te apague la luz?**

**-No, así no podrás ver…**

Rin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Ese beso fue haciéndose más apasionado y más profundo. Tanto que buscando comodidad, Rin estaba acostada sobre él y él la abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos. Cuando rompieron el beso, y concientes de su situación, lejos de separarse, Rin se acomodó en su pecho.

**-Ven a dormir conmigo…**

**-Rin…**

**-Mi amor, no voy a dormir si sé que no estarás bien.**

**-Nunca dejas de insistir?**

**-No. Y eso lo aprendí de ti.**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la acompañó escaleras arriba. Una vez acostados, sin intención alguna, terminaron abrazados. Sonrieron.

**-Dulces sueños, preciosa…**

……………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru dormían abrazados cuando Abril entró corriendo a media noche.

**-Mama… mama…**

Gritó al notar que no era su madre quién estaba en la cama. Rin y Sesshoumaru despertaron exaltados. Rin encendió la luz.

**-Abril, qué pasa?**

**-Rayos…**

En ese momento relampagueó y tronó.

**-Ven, mi amor…**

Abril se acomodó al lado de Rin.

**-También le tienes miedo a los rayos?**

**-Sí… al parecer sólo tu mami es valiente…**

Abril sonrió.

**-Verdad que sí?**

**-Vamos a dormir… Abril, amor, no quieres ponerte en el medio?**

Abril se acomodó entre ellos. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la frente.

**-Ya no tienes miedo?**

**-No, tú tampoco?**

**-No… sabes qué? Ya soy fuerte. Y voy a ser fuerte por ti y por tu mami. Te parece bien?**

**-Sí!**

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Poco después, Abril dormía entre ellos dos.

……………………………

**N/A: Gracias a todas que me brindan su apoyo capítulo tras capítulo. Espero que les guste el rumbo que va tomando esta historia y que las que me conocen, no me quieran matar cuando haga de las mías.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Besitos. Mizuho**


	7. Distancia

**Capítulo 7**

**Distancia **

Sesshoumaru y Rin se despedían con un apasionado beso y envueltos en un abrazo en el que parecían uno.

**-Te prometo que te llamaré desde que llegue.**

**-Que tengas un buen viaje.**

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla.

**-Estás segura de que no quieres venir?**

**-No puedo, mi amor.**

**-Voy a extrañar tu comida…**

Rin rió divertida.

**-Sólo mi comida?**

**-Claro que no, preciosa. Te voy a extrañar completa.**

Rin acarició su rostro.

**-Cómo serás de ocurrente…**

**-Se me ocurre que vengas conmigo… Abril estará más que feliz de torturar a sus tíos por varios días.**

**-No puedo… te prometo que la próxima sí te acompañaré.**

**-Te tomaré la palabra.**

Ejerciendo la presión por mantenerla pegada a él, su mano resbaló hasta casi su trasero, Rin lo haló por el cuello y lo besó apasionadamente mientras él decidió arriesgarse y la acarició suavemente.

**-Rin…**

**-Hm?**

**-Me tengo que ir…**

**-No si no quieres…**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Ahora que lo pienso, eres un mal novio. Por dejarme sola…**

**-No digas eso, mi amor. Sabes que no quiero irme.**

Como pudo, Sesshoumaru emprendió camino.

Apenas llegó al hotel la llamó por cuarta vez. Rin contestó riendo.

**-Sesshoumaru, te vas a volver loco…**

**-Acaso crees que quiero estar aquí?**

**-Cómo fue el viaje?**

**-Bien…**

……………………………

Rin suspiraba como por vigésima vez mientras esperaba el almuerzo junto con Inuyasha y Kagome en un restaurante, ambos lo notaron y estallaron en risas.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Cómo que qué pasa? Déjame adivinar, no te ha llamado hoy.**

**-No…**

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

**-Es un tonto… no sé como lo aguantas…**

**-Inuyasha!**

**-Qué? Acaso no sabes que hoy están de aniversario?**

**-Por eso no se quería ir… pero debe estar muy ocupado… traté de llamarlo, pero me dice que está fuera de servicio, su celular…**

Luego del almuerzo, Kagome y Rin se quedaron en la casa, mientras Inuyasha completaba unas diligencias.

**-…Y te quedarás sola?**

**-Pues sí… Abril se quedará con sus abuelos este fin de semana y Sessh no viene hasta la semana que viene…**

**-Rin… pero puedes…**

**-No, Kagome… ya hago bastante daño como están las cosas…**

**-De qué rayos hablas?**

**-Cuánto más crees que soporte tu matrimonio una inútil hermana ciega?**

Kagome se enfureció al punto de darle una cachetada a Rin.

**-Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas? Que te sacaba la vida cuando peleábamos? Pues te la volveré a sacar como vuelvas a pensar así!**

Rin veía la silueta de Kagome parada frente a ella. Pero más aún, podía ver su aura brillar al rojo vivo.

**-Kami, Rin, eres una mujer inteligente. Cómo saltas con tales estupideces?**

**-Pero…**

**-Mírate! Te has reducido a nada! Dónde está mi hermana? La que admiraba, que no se dejaba derrotar? La de la voluntad férrea…**

**-Estoy aquí… ciega y discapacitada…**

Kagome le lanzó uno de los cojines.

**-Me dan ganas de golpearte hasta que dejes de hablar estupideces!**

**-Mi hija me odia, Kagome… cree que no veo porque no quiero… cree que no me opero porque no quiero… DIME QUÉ HAGO! Me estoy gastando! Poco a poco me estoy gastando… los tengo a ustedes, tengo a Sesshoumaru… pero no soy nada sin Abril…**

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin reparo, era como si un dique se desbordara. Kagome se sentó al lado de su hermana y la abrazó.

**-Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así? Si tu hija te adora…**

**-Ya no… eso se acabó… Abril se da cuenta de lo que realmente pasa… me ha pedido cientos de veces que me opere, que no quiere vivir en esa casa… que quiere a Sesshoumaru, pero no como su papá… estoy entre la espada y la pared…**

**-Rin…**

**-No puedo costear mudarme, Kagome… no puedo volver a operarme… y mi hija quiere que elija entre ella y el hombre que amo… si tienes una idea de cómo salir de esto, soy toda oídos…**

**-Rin…**

Rin finalmente se desahogó.

**-No sé qué hacer, Kagome… Abril es muy pequeña para explicarle… y realmente amo a Sesshoumaru…**

Incapaz de encontrar una solución, Kagome abrazó a su hermana hasta que ésta se calmara.

**-Perdóname… perdí la onza de autocontrol que me quedaba…**

**-No tienes que disculparte… yo estaría peor que tú, de estar en tu lugar…**

Para cuando Inuyasha volvió, Rin estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. Kagome se sorprendió de lo rápido que se recuperó. Pero entonces comprendió que era una máscara.

Al final del día, Inuyasha la llevó a su casa.

**-Estarás bien, sola?**

**-Claro que sí. Soy una niña grande y me puedo poner las sandalias yo solita…**

Inuyasha sonrió. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Gracias por todo, la pasé muy bien hoy.**

**-No hay de qué… no me puedo quejar, tengo la mejor cuñada del mundo…**

Rin sonrió. Inuyasha esperó a que Rin entrara y cerrara la puerta antes de marcharse.

Rin dejó sus llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor.

**-Me estaba poniendo viejo de esperarte…**

**-Sesshoumaru?**

**-Hola, preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru la cargó y acariciando su rostro sonriente, Rin lo reconoció en seguida y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se besaron apasionadamente.

**-Mi amor! Qué haces aquí?**

**-Feliz aniversario, preciosa…**

Rin rió y lo besó nuevamente.

**-Salado… has estado llorando…**

**-No importa ya. Estás aquí!**

Sesshoumaru rió.

**-Estabas llorando por mí? Eso no me gusta…**

**-Estoy bien, mi amor…**

Un sonido extraño los distrajo de su sesión de besos.

**-Gomen… no he comido nada en horas…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Te prepararé algo rápido y delicioso.**

**-Gracias… por cierto… y Abril y Kury?**

**-Abril está con sus abuelos y Kury en la veterinaria.**

**-Qué le pasó?**

**-Etto… parece que le di una comida pasada de fecha y el pobrecito se enfermó… debo tener más cuidado, no siempre tendré a alguien que lea por mí…**

**-Fue un accidente, preciosa…**

**-Pero Kury es…**

**-Fue un accidente…**

Sesshoumaru la dejó tocar piso nuevamente, no sin antes volver a besarla.

**-Sessh…**

**-Sí?**

Rin trataba de moverse, pero no podía porque Sesshoumaru la abrazaba por la espalda y la besaba en el cuello.

**-Sessh, qué tal si te refrescas mientras te preparo la cena?**

**-Por qué no salimos? Es nuestro aniversario…**

**-Porque ya cené… Anda, puedes usar mi baño con toda confianza…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Apenas salía del baño cuando Rin subía con una bandeja.

**-Mi amor…**

**-No tenías que molestarte tanto preciosa… es sólo que no me atreví a tocar la alacena…**

**-No importa. Toma…**

Sesshoumaru probó el sándwich que Rin le preparó.

**-Unmei! _(Delicioso!)_**

**-Ah? En serio!**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y continuó comiendo. Al terminar, hizo la bandeja a un lado y la besó apasionadamente.

**-Cocinas como los dioses, preciosa… estaba realmente delicioso.**

Rin sonrió. Luego de que ella se diera un baño, sin pensarlo, se quedaron sobre la cama, y hablaron por un largo rato.

**-Kami! Llegaste apenas unos minutos después de que me fui… pero debiste llamarme… mi amor…**

**-No importa, Rin. El resultado fue mejor. Me encantó ver tu cara cuando me escuchaste…**

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Pero la cama era muy suave y perdió el equilibrio. Quedaron acostados y abrazados. Sesshoumaru notó que nuevamente su mano estaba en una zona peligrosa y trató de removerla.

**-Gomen! _(Lo siento!)_**

**-Ii dana! _(Está bien!)_**

**-R-Rin…**

**-Sé bien que me respetas… **

**-Así es… yo…**

**-Te amo, Sesshoumaru… no necesito nada más…**

Sesshoumaru rió y acarició su mejilla.

**-Yo también te amo, Rin… como no te imaginas… como ni yo mismo me puedo imaginar…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Ha pasado un tiempo… un largo tiempo…**

**-Te prometo que no habrán saltos mortales…**

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, el ambiente parecía más relajado. Rin se dejaba besar y acariciar, suspirando y gimiendo. Mientras se grababa cada caricia con fuego en su piel.

**-Quiero verte…**

Sesshoumaru la complació, permaneciendo inmóvil mientras Rin recorría su cuerpo con sus manos y lo besaba en ciertas áreas. En pocos minutos conocía casi todo el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru. Hasta que llegó al pantalón de jeans.

**-Preciosa… si quieres, ya puedes…**

Rin le haló el pantalón y antes de saberlo, estaba desnudo, a merced de Rin. Fue deslizando sus manos desde sus pies, pantorrillas, rodillas, muslos y hasta su hombría erecta.

**-Eres un chico grande…**

Sesshoumaru estalló en carcajadas. Pero eso sólo fue hasta que sintió los besos de Rin.

**-Rin!**

Sin poder resistirse mucho a aquellas caricias, pronto Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar por completo, terminando antes de lo previsto. Rin lo besó en el pecho y luego se acomodó a su lado.

**-Kami!... Eso fue…**

Rin sonrió.

**-Eres delicioso, mi amor…**

Sin esperarlo, Sesshoumaru estaba sobre Rin, saboreando su piel, sintiendo sus pezones erectos en el interior de su boca. Sentía cómo ella enredaba sus dedos en su pelo. Y disfrutaba de sus gemidos. Con otra mano, fue acariciando hasta su intimidad y allí se perdió entre su piel.

**-Ah! Sesshoumaru!**

**-Preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru acercó su mano a su rostro y pudo ver que sus sentidos no lo engañaban, Rin estaba completamente húmeda. Desvió sus besos hasta su vientre y con cuidado, pero con firmeza, separó sus piernas.

**-Eres hermosa, Rin…**

**-Kami, no me veas… es vergonzoso…**

Sesshoumaru la acarició y eso la hizo suspirar.

**-No tienes que avergonzarte de nada… eres una mujer hermosa…**

La besó y la sujetó de las caderas, para asegurarse que no se moviera. De algo le tenía que servir su pasado lleno de mujeres y relaciones vacías, éste era el momento. Rin se aferraba a las sábanas y a su pelo. Suspiraba, gemía y gritaba de placer, la hacía llegar al mismo límite de la locura, sobrepasarlo.

**-SESSHOUMARU!**

Sesshoumaru saboreó su esencia derramada sobre él y sonrió. Se deslizó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente aún con su sabor en su lengua.

**-Ves? Eres deliciosa…**

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó.

**-Estás lista?**

**-Sí…**

Sesshoumaru se acomodó y comenzó a penetrarla mientras sentía que entraba en una caldera.

**-Me quema!**

Al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella, Rin dejó escapar un gemido y se aferró a su espalda mientras él comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella mientras la abrazaba y le susurraba al oído cuánto la amaba. Rin se aferraba a él con todo lo que tenía sintiendo que se iba a romper en mil. Sesshoumaru aumentó la fuerza y la rapidez de sus penetraciones hasta que finalmente ambos alcanzaron el clímax a la vez. Sesshoumaru continuaba abrazándola y se negaba a salir de ella. La llenaba de besos. Y le susurraba al oído que la amaba.

Rin se acomodó a su lado. Fuera cual fuera la posición, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Rin se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, durante una sesión de tiernos besitos.

…………………………

Rin despertó con los besos de Sesshoumaru en su hombro, donde entre besos, le daba suaves y pequeños mordiscos, como un cachorrito juguetón. Se puso boca arriba y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Sesshoumaru la besó en el pecho.

**-Cómo dormiste, preciosa?**

**-Hm! De las mil maravillas… y tú?**

**-No creo que pueda volver a dormir sin ti…**

Rin rió divertida.

**-Qué hora es?**

**-Las 8 de la mañana…**

Rin suspiró.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Tengo que levantarme…**

**-Porqué?**

**-Los abuelos de Abril van a la iglesia a las 10… son de otra religión y no la llevan con ellos… Mi suegro… er- el señor Strom no quiere influenciarla… dice que es una religión de libre albedrío, no inculcada…**

**-Ya veo…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama un poco desalentado.

**-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Por?**

**-El que aún lo considere mi suegro, te hace pensar que aún estoy casada…**

**-No, preciosa… para nada…**

**-Él es muy bueno conmigo… de hecho es la única persona en esa familia que me tiene cariño… y es el abuelo de mi hija…**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

**-Rin, preciosa… no le des importancia a lo que no la tiene. **

**-Es que te amo… y no quiero que lo dudes por que se me zafe una palabra…**

**-Y no lo dudo, preciosa… no lo dudo… qué tal si me acompañas en un baño y después te haré un desayuno para chuparse los dedos?**

**-Suena tentador…**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la tomó en brazos para llevarla al baño. Sesshoumaru disfrutó de ver a Rin lavarse en la ducha antes de entrar a la tina, donde él la esperaba. Cuando ella entró, se acomodó en su regazo y lo besó apasionadamente.

**-Eres hermosa, Rin… nunca lo olvides…**

Rin sonrió y se recostó de su pecho.

**-Nunca me había sentido así con nadie…**

**-Preciosa…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó nuevamente.

**-No quiero separarme de ti…**

**-Yo tampoco…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Sentía que Rin estaba preocupada.

**-Preciosa…**

**-Estoy bien…**

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y le sonrió. Poco después del desayuno estaban camino a la casa de los Strom. Al llegar, Albert corrió hacia ella y la abrazó como saludo.

**-Cómo estas?**

**-Estoy bien… ha estado haciendo ejercicio, verdad?**

**-Un poco… El cardiólogo me indicó unos cuantos.**

**-Vaya… y mi princesita?**

**-Está recogiendo sus juguetes, pero ven, pasa…**

**-Gracias, pero… sabe que respeto la decisión de su esposa…**

**-Ah! Es mi casa también!**

**-Mejor no.**

Albert vio al interior del auto.

**-Y quién es él? Inuyasha? Qué hace ahí y no me saluda?**

**-No es Inuyasha…**

**-No?**

**-Es su hermano, Sesshoumaru…**

**-El…**

**-Er- Sí…**

**-Me gustaría conocerlo…**

**-Espere…**

Rin se inclino hacia la ventana del auto.

**-Amor, el señor Strom quiere conocerte…**

Sesshoumaru bajó del auto, mientras Albert le reprochaba a Rin decirle señor.

**-Me llamo Albert, Al-bert! Niña terca!**

Rin rió. Sintió a Sesshoumaru a su lado.

**-Albert, él es Sesshoumaru Kazami… Sessh, Albert Strom, el padre de Alan.**

Sesshoumaru le extendió la mano y el viejo le contestó con un apretón mientras examinaba su semblante. Cuando Abril salió, corrió hacia Rin y la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la tumba.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-SESSHOUMARU!**

La pequeña se lanzó sobre él, quién no tuvo más opción que cargarla. La saludó con un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo.

**-Hola, princesa… me extrañaste?**

**-Sí! Además tío no es divertido por las mañanas…**

Sesshoumaru no tuvo otra opción más que reír a carcajadas.

**-No te preocupes, princesa. No creo que vuelva a viajar por mucho tiempo.**

Abril lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Albert…**

La esposa de Albert salió de la casa y ni siquiera volteó a ver a Rin. Sin embargo, fijó su mirada en el hombre que cargaba a su nieta. Luego de que se despidieran, entraron al auto y se marcharon.

**-Quién es ese?**

**-Es el novio de Rin. Un chico agradable…**

**-Hmpf!**

Albert no le hizo caso y encendió su auto.

………………………

Abril abrazaba a Rin y la llenaba de besitos.

**-Qué pasa, mi amor? **

**-Te quiero mucho, mami…**

**-Yo también te quiero mucho…**

Sonó el celular de Rin. Era Inutaisho invitándola a una parrillada en la casa.

**-Genial, allí estaremos…**

Sesshoumaru cambió el rumbo, de la casa de Rin, a la de sus padres.

**-Sesshoumaru… todavía faltan dos domingos para cuando me dijiste…**

**-Es verdad. Pero las extrañaba mucho, así que decidí trabajar más rápido y volver.**

Sesshoumaru le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Al llegar a la mansión Kazami, todos lo recibieron como una sorpresa. Más tarde, Abril jugaba con Inutaisho como si fuera otro niño. Inuyasha preparaba el carbón y Kagome e Izayoi las carnes. Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin de la mano.

**-Quieres ver mi antigua habitación?**

**-Sessh!**

**-Te prometo que me portaré bien…**

Rin sonrió y aceptó. No bien entraban en la habitación, cuando ya se estaban besando apasionadamente.

**-Sessh, qué pretendes?**

**-Sólo besarte, preciosa… nada más…**

Rin sonrió y se dejó besar hasta que finalmente aparentó saciar su sed por sus labios. Juntando sus frentes, rieron como adolescentes.

……………………………

Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru cargaba a Abril que se había dormido tan pronto entró al auto. Luego de acomodarla en su cama, salió de la habitación en total silencio. Fue a la de Rin por sus cosas.

**-Sessh…**

**-Qué pasa, preciosa…**

**-No quiero que te vayas…**

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

**-Estás segura?**

**-Sí, mi amor…**

**-Me preocupa lo que Abril pueda pensar… tal vez piense que quiero robarme el puesto de su papá…**

**-Eso es absurdo. Abril te adora…**

**-Rin… tuve 7 años y tuve madrastra…**

**-No quieres quedarte…**

**-Sí quiero. Pero tenemos que hablar con ella.**

Rin no quería comprender nada. Sabía de la actitud de Abril y sólo quería disfrutar aquella maravillosa relación todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Se dejó caer de espaldas.

**-Está bien…**

Sesshoumaru colocó una mano a cada lado de ella y la besó con ternura.

**-Rin…**

**-Estoy actuando como una niña, lo sé…**

**-Me quedaré con una condición…**

Imaginando la condición de Sesshoumaru, Rin apenas movió su mano y tuvo la oportunidad de acariciarlo sobre el pantalón. En pocos minutos Sesshoumaru estaba erecto, y Rin lo acariciaba ya con el pantalón abierto, mientras él besaba su pecho.

……………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban sentados a la mesa. Abril bajó las escaleras corriendo.

**-Sessh, tengo hambre!**

**-Ya pronto…**

**-Mam… Sesshoumaru…**

**-Hola, princesa… quieres desayunar con nosotros?**

**-Sí!**

Sesshoumaru fue a la cocina y volvió con dos platos servidos. Besó a Rin en la mejilla mientras le ponía un plato en la mesa y a Abril en la cabeza mientras le ponía el otro. Se devolvió por el suyo.

**-Qué es esto?**

Abril lo miraba como si fuera algo peligroso. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

**-Qué es esa cosa? Eso es negro?**

**-Eso es mora. Son panquecas con relleno de moras.**

**-Tú hiciste eso mama?**

**-No, mi amor. Lo hizo Sesshoumaru…**

**-Come tú primero…**

**-Oye!**

Rin rió y tomó un trozo.

**-Itadakimasu!**

Rin probó y sonrió.

**-Dónde aprendiste a cocinar, mi amor? Esto está delicioso!**

**-En serio? Mama?**

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó comiendo mientras Abril, luego de probarlo, se devoraba todo lo que había en el plato. Al terminar, Abril lo besó en la mejilla.

**-Cocinas mejor que mamá!**

Tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru estallaron en risas. Abril dijo que todavía tenía sueño y se volvió a dormir. Rin y Sesshoumaru subieron a la habitación.

**-Preciosa…**

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin y le cerró el nudo de la yukata.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Se te soltó mientras subías.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Sessh… sé sincero… cuántas novias has tenido?**

**-Las suficientes para saber que te necesito en mi vida… **

Rin sonrió y lo besó colgándose de su cuello.

……………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru despertaron sonrientes al escuchar a Abril llamarlos a gritos.

**-Okite! Okite!**

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó en el hombro.

**-Hm!**

**-Feliz navidad, preciosa…**

**-Hm! Feliz navidad, mi amor…**

**-Estoy seguro de que serán unas navidades muy felices…**

Rin sonrió y lo besó antes de sentarse. Sesshoumaru le pasó la yukata y luego de cerrar la suya, abrió la puerta. Abril brincó a sus brazos.

**-Hay muchos regalos!**

**-Sí?**

**-Sii! Ven!**

Rin sonrió y la besó en brazos de Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru la ayudó a bajar las escaleras de la cabaña.

………………………………

**-Albert, estoy cansada de llamar para que traiga Abril y nadie contesta.**

**-Te lo he dicho 15 veces, están de vacaciones en las montañas. Vendrán después de año nuevo.**

**-Pero la niña pasará navidad sin su familia?**

**-Está con su familia.**

**-Albert!**

**-Quieras aceptarlo o no, Rin es su familia…**

**-Nosotros también. Acaso prefieres que esté rodeada de ese rebelde y su hermano?**

**-Roberta, ese rebelde es su tío…**

Albert se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

**-Será mejor que no comiences, no me vayas a amargar la navidad.**

……………………………………

* * *

**N/A: qué les pareció? Verdad que mi Sessh es todo un amor? Ah ya quiero que el mio llegue. La idea era publicar este en navidad, pero luego pensé lo cruel que se vería esperar todo un mes. Así que compadecida de ustedes (sé bien lo que es esperar meses por un cap)…**

**Gracias a Ceci, Eli, Lou, Esme, Angie, Elen, Saya, FENIXGIRL, kagi35, miara makisan, HawkAngel XD….**

**Les recuerdo que tengo un fic en un concurso, es el que se llama Segunda Oportunidad, onegai, leanlo y dejen sus reviews, es un oneshot, espero que les guste.**

**Besitos a todas**

**Dedos congelados (hace mucho frio, anormal para mi país)**

**Mizuho**


	8. Y Todo Queda en Nada

Canción "Y todo queda en nada" de Ricky Martin

**

* * *

Capítulo 8**

**Y Todo Queda en Nada**

Rin esperaba que Abril terminara de bañarse. Luego de que terminara de vestirse, la besó en la frente. Abril la abrazó.

**-Mama, puedo dormir contigo?**

**-Mi amor, no crees que ya estás muy grande para dormir conmigo?**

**-Demo…**

**-Te gusta dormir conmigo? Por qué?**

**-Porque cuando me quedo contigo, no te pones triste.**

Rin sonrió.

**-Gracias, mi amor, pero ya no me pondré triste.**

**-Por qué no?**

**-Porque ahora tengo a Sesshoumaru. Que me hace muy feliz.**

**-Ya no me necesitas?**

**-Mi amor, es que no sabes que sin ti yo me muero? Nunca dejaré de necesitarte. Eres como el aire para mí…**

**-Y por qué con Sesshoumaru eres más feliz?**

**-Por que contigo y con Sesshoumaru soy completamente feliz. **

Rin la besó en la mejilla.

**-Además. Sesshoumaru y yo vamos a salir hoy. Y tú te quedarás con tu tía Kagome.**

**-Mama, te vas a hacer esposa de Sesshoumaru?**

**-No lo sé, mi amor.**

**-Demo… yo quiero mucho a Sesshoumaru… pero no quiero que sea tu esposo.**

Rin trató de mantener la calma.

**-Por qué no?**

**-Porque… porque… no quiero tener otro papá…**

**-Mi amor…**

**-No quiero mama, no quiero…**

**-Abril, no te gusta Sesshoumaru como mi novio?**

**-Sí. Pero no como mi papá…**

Rin terminó de vestirse y peinarse tratando de mantener la calma. Apenas terminaba y escuchó a Kury ladrar.

**-Yo abro!**

Abril bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta para lanzarse a los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

**-Hola princesa!**

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y entró cerrando la puerta. Cuando Rin bajó, Sesshoumaru se quedó con la boca abierta. Abril, al verlo se carcajeó.

**-Qué tal? Me veo bien?**

**-Hermosa…**

**-Gracias…**

Se saludaron con un dulce beso.

**-Abril, amor. No vamos a salir… ya es tarde, vete a dormir…**

Abril se despidió de Sesshoumaru y subió las escaleras. Sesshoumaru sonrió y abrazó a Rin.

**-Qué planeas, mi amor?**

**-Vamos a la terraza.**

Salieron. Sesshoumaru sintió el cambio en Rin. Ya no estaba feliz.

**-Rin, pasa algo?**

Acarició sus mejillas húmedas.

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Yo… te pido perdón…**

**-Por qué me pides perdón?**

**-Por mentirme, por mentirte, por… por permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos…**

**-De qué hablas, Rin? Cuándo me has mentido? Rin olvida todo eso… sabes porqué insistí en cenar hoy?**

**-No…**

**-Porque te amo. Porque no puedo vivir sin ti… y claro que te perdono todo lo que no sé que dices que hiciste… Pero realmente es porque quiero casarme contigo…**

Aquello fue el detonante. Rin se ocultó en su pecho entre sonrisas y lágrimas. Sesshoumaru creyó que aquello era un sí y la abrazó llenando su cabeza de besos.

**-Te amo, preciosa…**

Rin comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

**-No sabes lo feliz que sería de poder ser tu esposa… yo te amo, Sessh…**

**-Entonces?**

**-No puedo…**

**-Rin…**

**-Te amo con todo mi corazón… pero no puedo…**

**-Porqué no?**

**-Perdóname… nunca debí permitirme enamorarme tanto… no debí aceptarte en primer lugar… no debí… no debí amarte como lo hago, con locura y desesperación…**

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

**-Rin, qué es lo que está pasando? Porqué no puedes casarte conmigo?**

**-Lo siento… de verdad lo siento…**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Escucho un comentario de todos mis amigos_

_Que me hallan diferente, que estoy tan destruido_

_Que pena soy la sombra, soy un desconocido_

_Que a veces ni respondo, que ya no soy el mismo_

Rin despertó sin poder creer que ese día se cumplirían tres largos y agonizantes meses desde la última vez que hablara con Sesshoumaru, que viera sus ojos, que acariciara su piel, sintiera su aroma o lo escuchara decirle en susurros que la amaba.

Se dio media vuelta en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas. Abril entró en la habitación corriendo.

**-Mama!**

**-Hola…**

**-Estás enfermita, mama?**

**-No, mi amor… sólo estoy cansada…**

**-Por qué?**

**-No importa…**

Rin se sentó en la cama y abrazó a su pequeña.

**-Me puedo bañar contigo, mama?**

**-Está bien…**

…………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó y de inmediato cerró los ojos. No se podía creer en su situación. Sufriendo por una mujer, pero realmente se permitía todo. No era cualquier mujer de una relación vacía y pasajera como las que solía tener. Era por Rin, la mujer que amaba. Se levantó lentamente. Había pospuesto una reunión 4 veces, ya debía asistir.

_Y todos siempre piensan saber más de la cuenta_

_Lo sienten, lo conversan y de ello se alimentan_

_Mientras que la sangre aquí en mi corazón_

_Va subiendo arriba la temperatura_

_Mientras mi locura va con tu cordura_

_Mientras yo te extrañe, yo te sienta,_

_Yo te ame_

Aunque lucía imponente y poderoso a los ojos de muchos, Inutaisho se sentía devastado al ver a su hijo en tan deplorable condición. Poco a poco se estaba tornando nuevamente en aquel monstruo helado que sólo Rin pudo derretir. Todo le era indiferente si no escuchaba su nombre. Se la pasaba encerrado en su oficina o apartamento.

Por otra parte, y entre lágrimas, Rin le había confesado a Intaisho la verdadera razón del rompimiento con Sesshoumaru. Inutaisho no supo qué hacer, no sabía ni cómo aconsejarla. Todos estaban desconcertados con aquella separación.

Sesshoumaru tomó asiento en la butaca frente a su escritorio y dejó un sobre Manila sobre el escritorio.

**-Quiero unas vacaciones…**

**-Hijo… por qué no esperas un poco más?**

**-Ya esperé demasiado.**

**-Pero…**

**-Me quiero ir! Y si no buscas quién atienda las joyerías, simplemente las dejo solas. De acuerdo?**

**-Está bien.**

**-Me voy en una semana…**

Sesshoumaru salió de la oficina. En vez de ir a la joyería se fue a su apartamento. No estaba de humor para atender indecisos, que eran la gran mayoría de sus clientes. Vio sobre su mesa de noche, boca abajo un marco fotográfico plateado. En el, una foto de él con Rin y Abril.

**(-Qué fue lo que pasó?)**

En pocos días, Sesshoumaru se fue de vacaciones.

………………………

Rin sonrió con los ojos aguados.

**-Entonces ya está avanzando…**

**-Kami! Rin porqué rayos rompieron? Sé bien que lo amas, no te tortures tanto!**

**-Las cosas se movieron en otras direcciones…**

…………………………

Abril estaba con su abuela.

**-Mama está muy triste. Como cuando papa, se fue al cielo…**

**-No debes de comparar, Abril…**

**-Es que de verdad está triste, ya no sonríe ni cuando se lo pido. **

**-(Así es! Que sufra! Ella me quitó a mi hijo, y yo no la dejaré en paz!)**

**-Abuela, le hace mucha falta, Sesshoumaru…**

**-Recuerda lo que te dije. Si se casa, con Sesshoumaru o cualquier otro, él no te va a querer, y cuando tengan un bebé, a ti te enviarán lejos…**

**-Yo no quiero eso…**

**-Entonces, no puedes dejar que Rin se case.**

…………………………

Sesshoumaru ya llevaba dos semanas en París. Se movía mecánicamente sobre una mujer, pero en su mente, sólo existía Rin.

**-RIN!**

Apenas terminó y abandonó el interior de la mujer. Que se mostraba más que molesta. Le habló con un marcado acento francés.

**-Sesshoumaru, yo soy Sara, no esa tal Rin…**

**-Déjame sólo, por favor…**

**-Pero es que…**

**-Déjame solo!**

La mujer se levantó enfurecida y se marchó diciendo mil improperios en francés. Finalmente, se metió en el baño y bajo la ducha, sintiéndose sucio. Sentía que le era infiel a Rin. Sin embargo, ella era quien había terminado la relación. Quien lo rechazó cuando le propuso matrimonio.

………………………

Kagome estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, permitiendo que su esposo le provocara patadas a su bebé.

**-Oye! Esa dolió!**

Inuyasha la besó en el vientre.

**-Perdón, mi amor…**

**-Inu… tenemos que hablar con…**

**-Kagome, no me quiero meter entre ellos.**

**-Pero es que los dos están sufriendo. Sé bien que no puede ser verdad que simplemente no pueden estar juntos. Algo pasó… tal vez Sesshoumaru le fue infiel…**

**-Y porqué no pudo ser Rin? Porqué inmediatamente asumes que mi hermano la engañó?**

**-Inuyasha…**

**-Sé bien que Sesshoumaru no la engañó, porque él le iba a pedir matrimonio.**

Inuyasha se puso de pies.

**-No quiero hablar de eso, de acuerdo?**

_Yo intento, pero nunca salgo del abismo_

_Y todo queda en nada_

_Mis gritos hacen eco al fondo de la nada_

_Mientras mi cuerpo, se resiste al caer_

_Yo no te olvido mujer_

Sesshoumaru se había resignado de olvidar a Rin en el cuerpo de otra mujer. Simplemente tenía que soportar, haciéndose a la idea de que otro hombre le brindaba calor por las noches, que alguien la hacía más feliz de lo que él lograba.

Inuyasha estaba en la oficina, esperando que la mente de Sesshoumaru volviera de dónde sea que estaba.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Qué quieres?**

**-Qué rayos te pasa?**

**-Inuyasha, ella está saliendo con alguien más?**

**-Quién? Rin? Claro que no!**

**-Estás seguro?**

**-Sesshoumaru estás siendo irracional. Rin está sola. Además, no que te querías casar con ella? Qué pasó?**

**-Eso es lo que quisiera saber…**

Inuyasha podía ver la pregunta escrita en su rostro. Cómo olvidarla?

**-Oye… no la olvidarás entre tantas mujeres… debes dejar que todo pase…**

Sesshoumaru vio a su hermano un tanto intrigado.

**-Cuando te rompen el corazón, no lo sana nada…**

**-Es la primera vez que siento esto…**

**-Porque es la primera vez que amas…**

Inuyasha sabía que lo dicho en esa oficina era completamente confidencial, bajo pena de muerte por abrir la boca. Sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

**-Ya me tengo que ir, el vuelo es en una hora… El alcohol tampoco ayuda.**

Una vez que Inuyasha abandonara la oficina, Sesshoumaru exprimió su vena de masoquista sacando una fotografía de Rin.

_Quizá yo le pido al amor demasiado_

_Quizá por exceso y demás he pecado_

_Quizá por costumbre, tal vez por temores_

_No sé porque sí, no sé si hay razón_

Rin llevó a Abril a la cama. La besó en la frente.

**-Dulces sueños, mi amor…**

**-Mama…**

**-Dime.**

**-Mama, no vas a volver a ser feliz?**

**-Abril, mi amor. Ahora mismo no puedo… es como cuando tu papi se fue al cielo…**

**-No compares…**

**-No estoy comparando, mi amor. Cuando tu papi murió, yo estaba igual de triste porque perdí a alguien que amaba mucho. Ahora, perdí a Sesshoumaru.**

**-Quieres a Sesshoumaru más que a mi papá?**

**-No es que lo quiera más o menos. Los amo a cada uno a su manera. Siempre voy a amar a tu papá… es sólo que ahora también amo a Sesshoumaru…**

Rin besó a Abril en la frente.

**-A dormir, princesa…**

**-Así me dice Sesshoumaru…**

**-Porque eres su princesita.**

**-Y entonces él ya no me quiere?**

**-Claro que te quiere, mi amor…**

**-Y a ti?**

**-No lo sé… parte de todo esto es que deje de quererme…**

**-Cómo así?**

Rin sintió una presión en el pecho. Abrazó a su pequeña.

**-(Kami, que deje de preguntar!)**

_Quizá por demencia, piedad o clemencia_

_Quizá por amarte, por necesitarte_

_Quizá porque lejos de ti es demasiado_

_Quizá porque todas mis necesidades,_

_Las tengo de ti_

_Mientras yo te ame_

**-Mi amor… cuando una pareja, como Sesshoumaru y yo, se separa. Con el tiempo dejamos de querernos. Y nos vuelve a gustar otras personas. Y volvemos a tener otras parejas…**

**-Entonces ya no quieres a Sesshoumaru?**

**-Claro que sí, mi amor. Pero él ya no me quiere a mí…**

**-Por qué?**

**-Después de un tiempo… cuando la pareja aún está junta y más que quererse, se aman. Suelen casarse, como tu tía Kagome e Inuyasha… **

**-Ustedes se amaban?**

**-Sí… entonces, como tú no lo quieres como tu papá. Yo no podía dejarlo creer que podía casarme con él.**

**-Por qué no?**

**-Abril, porque es una o la otra. No se puede tener todo en la vida. Y yo no quiero que tú no seas feliz. No te puedo obligar a vivir con Sesshoumaru si no quieres.**

Rin ya tenía los ojos rojos y sentía que no aguantaría las lágrimas.

**-Yo le mentí a Sesshoumaru. Le hice creer que sí podía y después le mentí diciéndole que no lo quería… y eso, duele, Abril. Mentirle a la gente que amas, duele mucho. Por eso estoy triste…**

Abril abrazó a Rin que no podía contener las lágrimas y rodaban libremente por sus mejillas. Rin la besó en la mejilla.

**-Descansa, mi amor… ya es hora de dormir…**

Rin salió de la habitación. Cayó en su cama como un pesado saco de papas.

**-Kami, porqué me tuve que enamorar tanto de él?**

_Yo intento, pero nunca salgo del abismo_

_Y todo queda en nada_

_Mis gritos hacen eco al fondo de la nada_

_Mientras mi cuerpo, se resiste al caer_

_Yo no te olvido mujer_

A Kagome le devastaba ver a su hermana aparentar que estaba bien, bajo la bandera de todo por su hija. Sabía que Rin estaba tan enamorada de Sesshoumaru, que todo esto era como si él hubiera muerto para ella. Llevó unas bebidas a la mesa y le pasó una a Rin.

**-Rin… me gustaría que diseñaras la habitación de mi bebé…**

**-Cómo te voy a diseñar una habitación?**

**-Vamos, yo sé que tu puedes? Un ingeniero me dio las medidas exactas. Así que te puedo dar las dimensiones y tú te las imaginas.**

**-No vas a desistir, verdad?**

**-No.**

**-Ya sabes qué es?**

**-Inuyasha no quiere saberlo. Dice que es más emocionante al final.**

Rin rió a carcajadas.

**-Bueno… podemos pintarla de un verde bien suave. Algo así como pastel… y las cortinas blancas… persianas son mejor, no acumulan polvo…**

Kagome sonrió.

**-Izayoi tenía la cuna de Inuyasha y nos la regaló.**

**-Debe ser preciosa…**

**-Lo es. Es de caoba y está en su color natural, tiene un tallado en la cara externa de un enorme árbol de tronco ancho…**

**-Está aquí?**

**-Sí, está en la habitación que elegimos.**

Subieron las escaleras. Luego de que Rin tocara la cuna y tuviera una fiel imagen en su mente, sonrió.

**-Es preciosa… podemos ponerla cerca de la ventana… qué hora es?**

**-Las 11 de la mañana…**

**-Aquí está el este, verdad?**

**-Sí…**

**-Llévame al punto en que el sol se marca en el piso, el marco de la ventana…**

Kagome la llevó. De ahí, Rin midió varios pasos, hasta la ventana, hasta las paredes y la puerta.

**-Puedes poner justo debajo de la ventana el cambiador, así, le darías su baño de sol diario mientras le pones la ropa o le cambias el pañal. Como no le dará directo, será perfecto… qué piensas?**

**-Me encanta…**

**-Ya que la cuna está en su color natural, debes buscar los muebles del mismo color…**

**-Pueden pintarla… Hola, Rin…**

Inuyasha se acercó y besó a Kagome en la mejilla como saludo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

**-Hola, mi amor…**

**-Pero que no se te vuelva a ocurrir semejante tontería. Si la pintas, la dañarás. Esa cuna es perfecta así como está…**

Luego de comentar varias ideas. Quedaron de acuerdo en todo lo que Rin dijo.

**-Bien… cuándo comenzamos?**

**-Te faltan 3 semanas… y sólo es la pintura…**

**-Y los detalles…**

**-Bueno, el lunes la mando a pintar, y ustedes se las ingenian desde ahí. Y Abril?**

**-Donde sus abuelos…**

Rin vio el destello de los ojos de Inuyasha y de inmediato recordó los de Sesshoumaru.

_Yo intento, pero nunca salgo del abismo_

_Y todo queda en nada_

_Mis gritos hacen eco al fondo de la nada_

_Mientras mi cuerpo, se resiste al caer_

_Yo no te olvido mujer_

Sesshoumaru estaba de vuelta en Japón. Al llegar a la joyería recibió la noticia de que su asistente, Angie, estaba comprometida en matrimonio con uno de sus clientes más frecuentes.

**-…Quiero que mis vacaciones coincidan con la fecha, así puedo irme de viaje… le parece bien, Sesshoumaru-sama?**

**-Sí, perfecto. Muchas felicidades.**

**-Gracias!**

**-Ah… y ya eligieron las alianzas?**

**-Pues aún no…**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y buscó un fino juego en el que la argolla de la mujer tenía un rocío de chispas de diamante.

**-Sesshoumaru-sama… etto…**

**-Es mi regalo de bodas.**

Angie se emocionó tanto que lo abrazó. Luego de su segundo de locura, se separó y con una profunda inclinación, le agradeció el gesto.

Sesshoumaru le permitió marcharse temprano para irle a contar la noticia a su prometido. Estaba revisando que todas las joyas en exhibición estuvieran en orden. Al levantar la mirada, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Rin estaba parada en las afueras de la joyería e iba del brazo de otro hombre. Salió de allí a la velocidad de la luz, la haló por un hombro, sólo para descubrir que no era ella.

**-Tiene algún problema?**

**-No… disculpen… creí que era otra persona…**

_Y yo aquí muriendo y tú como si nada_

_Pero la razón me vuelve a controlar_

_Y dentro de mi es el dolor que habla_

_Que conversa a solas con mi soledad_

Cuando Sesshoumaru cerró la joyería, volvió a verla. Se convenció a sí mismo que se estaba volviendo loco y aceleró el paso para salir de allí. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, en Francia le pasó un par de veces.

Finalmente se perdió entre la multitud y llegó a su auto en el parqueo. Una vez dentro del mismo, golpeó el guía sintiéndose impotente.

**-Maldición! Hasta cuando!**

Frente a la joyería continuaba la mujer que vio antes de apresurarse en vía contraria.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

_Vienes, te apareces y te veo_

_Y es que aquí no pasa el tiempo, ah ah_

_Ah ah ah_

_Y yo muriendo_

Esa noche Sesshoumaru trató de olvidarla nuevamente sumergido en el alcohol.

Rin, por otra parte, ya estaba segura de que Sesshoumaru había avanzado en su vida y que ella era parte de su pasado. Se quedó dormida prometiéndose no volver a llorar por él.

_Yo intento, pero nunca salgo del abismo_

_Y todo queda en nada_

_Mis gritos hacen eco al fondo de la nada_

_Mientras mi cuerpo, se resiste al caer_

_Yo no te olvido mujer_

Sesshoumaru despertó con la resaca a flor de piel. Sientiendo que cada hueso de su cabeza era comprimido hasta casi separarlos. El timbre chillón de su celular no lo ayudaba.

Se sorprendió de más cuando vio el número de Rin.

**-Bueno?**

**-Sesshoumaru?**

**-Abril?**

**-Sesshoumaru, ayúdame, onegai…**

**-Qué pasa!**

**-Mama no despierta… ya llamé a tía y no contesta… tengo miedo…**

**-Y-ya voy para allá, no te muevas.**

Sesshoumaru se vistió como pudo y condujo a toda velocidad. Al llegar a la casa, Abril estaba llorando y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-Sesshoumaru…**

**-Princesa… dónde está tu mamá?**

**-En su cama…**

Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta y subió junto con Abril, Kury le lamía una mano a Rin mientras gimoteaba. Sesshoumaru se acercó y la vio muy pálida y delgada.

**-Rin…**

Ya que nada funcionaba, decidió llamar a una ambulancia.

**-Rin, preciosa, despierta…**

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, notaron que su respiración estaba lenta al igual que su pulso, casi imperceptible.

_Yo intento, pero nunca salgo del abismo_

_Y todo queda en nada_

_Mis gritos hacen eco al fondo de la nada_

_Mientras mi cuerpo, se resiste al caer_

_Yo no te olvido mujer_

…………………………

**Gracias a todas y cada una de mis lindas lectoras! Voy rapidito porque por ahí viene tremenda sorpresa y muy pronto ya verán lo que es.**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y A TODOS UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	9. La verdad

**Capítulo 9**

**La Verdad**

Las horas en la sala de espera fueron interminables, mientras Sesshoumaru trataba de calmar a Abril.

-Tranquila, princesa, tu mami va a estar bien, los médicos la están cuidando…

-Tengo miedo! No quiero que mi mama se vaya al cielo…

-No se va a ir al cielo… ella no te va a dejar sola… tu mamá te ama mucho y sabe que no te puede dejar sola…

Luego de que Abril se calmara, Sesshoumaru continuó tratando de llamar a Kagome e Inuyasha, pero ninguno contestaba. El doctor salió y preguntó por los familiares de Rin, Sesshoumaru dijo que era su esposo.

-Cómo se encuentra?

-Le bajó la presión…

-Pero tanto así?

-Estará bien, también tiene una hemorragia en el ojo derecho, ya está controlada, pero no parece amenazar su estado actual.

-Y la visión?

-No, examinamos con mucho cuidado, tampoco se afectará… la llevaremos a una habitación, en unos minutos podrán verla, aunque está dormida por los calmantes.

Sesshoumaru le dio las gracias al doctor.

-Ves? Te dije que estaría bien.

La besó en la mejilla.

-Tengo hambre… quieres comer algo?

-Yo también tengo hambre…

Mientras comían, Abril se quedó viendo a fijo a Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasa?

-Es verdad que tú ya no quieres a mami?

Sesshoumaru se atragantó con el sándwich.

-Quién te dijo eso?

-Mama me dijo que como se separaron, tú la tienes que dejar de querer…

-Debería ser así… pero no es así. Yo amo a tu mamá. Ella ya tiene otro novio?

-No… mama siempre está triste… y come muy poco… por qué se separaron si todavía se quieren?

-No lo sé…

-Y a mí? Ya no me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, princesa…

-Pero no volviste…

-Estaba de viaje, trabajando… en París.

Al terminar de comer, fueron a la habitación. En el camino, se encontraron con Inuyasha, que cargaba un gran ramo de rosas.

-Inuyasha…

-Sesshoumaru, Abril!

-Estoy cansado de llamarlos, qué haces aquí?

-Kagome dio a luz. Es una niña!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y felicitó a su hermano.

-Y tú qué haces aquí?

-No le digas a Kagome, Rin está enferma… tuve que llamar a una ambulancia…

-Qué tiene?

-Los médicos dicen que le bajó la presión. Ya está estable…

-Iré en un momento.

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru y Abril entraron en la habitación. Abril se acercó a la cama y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, mami…

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi amor…

Abril sonrió y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mama!

Rin sonrió y recibió el abrazo y una lluvia de besos.

-Estás bien, preciosa?

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru se acercó y la besó en la frente. Inuyasha entró en la habitación.

-Rin…

-Inuyasha…

-Rin, estás bien?

-Sí. Ya estoy bien… y Kagome?

-Está en el piso de arriba. Ya dio a luz, una niña!

-Felicidades!

-Gracias…

-Y qué nombre le pondrán?

-Queremos ponerle Rin…

Rin sonrió.

-No, ni a mí me gusta. Porqué le quieren poner ese nombre?

-A nosotros sí nos gusta. Y también queremos que seas la madrina.

Rin volvió a sonreír.

-Eso sí lo acepto con gusto.

El doctor entró en la habitación.

-Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, estoy bien…

-Te tomaré la presión.

El doctor lo hizo y se sorprendió.

-Está perfecta… bueno, te puedes ir. Pero quiero que descanses por unos días. Sí?

-Se lo prometo.

Rin subió a la habitación de Kagome y la abrazó.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… pero no quiero tener más…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Eso dices ahora. Deja que la veas crecer.

-La hubieras visto. Casi me mata… con cada contracción me agarraba por el cuello o donde fuera que alcanzara y me decía hasta del mal que me iba a morir. Pero después, parecía un cachorrito herido y me pedía perdón y que no la dejara sola. A la próxima contracción, me dijo que nunca me quería volver a ver…

Todos reían a carcajadas con la historia de Inuyasha. El doctor entró a revisar a Kagome y Rin y Sesshoumaru salieron junto con Abril.

-Mama, quiero helado…

-Yo la llevo.

Inuyasha se fue con Abril. Rin y Sesshoumaru se quedaron solos.

-Qué te paso? Abril estaba muy asustada cuando me llamó…

-No lo sé. Me dormí mareada y… bueno desperté aquí… gracias por ayudarme…

-No fue nada…

-Tu novia debe de estar preguntándose dónde estás.

-Mi novia?

-No te hagas el tonto. Te vi abrazado con tu asistente…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Es un poco impulsiva… me viste? Cómo que me viste?

-Puedo ver…

-En serio?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho por ti…

No pudo aguantar aquel teatro de mala muerte ni un segundo más.

-Kami, Rin, te necesito…

-No sigas, Sesshoumaru… no puedo…

-Porqué no puedes?

-No lo entenderías…

-Entonces explícamelo como si tuviera 6 años!

-Además tú tienes novia…

-No es mi novia. Angie se va a casar y yo le regalé las alianzas. Ella se emocionó mucho y me abrazó…

Rin desvió la mirada.

-Déjame convencerme de lo contrario…

-Por qué? Rin sólo dime por qué no podemos estar juntos?

-Sesshoumaru, por favor…

-Sólo dime la razón, para ver si así logro olvidarme de este estúpido amor que te tengo!

Inuyasha y Abril estaban de vuelta. Inuyasha entró en la habitación, procurando dejarlos solos.

-Yo te amo, Rin… es eso? No me amas?

-Este no es el lugar para hablar de eso…

-Sólo dime, maldición…

-Mama… ustedes se separaron por mi culpa?

-Abril…

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella.

-No, princesa, no fue tu culpa…

-Pero es que yo le dije a mi mamá que no quería que fueras mi papá… y ella dijo que sólo había una manera de que eso no pasara…

-Abril…

-No quería que te enteraras de esta manera… no quería que te entraras de ninguna manera…

-Está bien… comprendo…

Sesshoumaru besó a Abril en la frente y a Rin en la mejilla.

-Nunca me había sentido tan ridículo en toda mi vida…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Adiós.

Sesshoumaru se alejaba mientras Rin se tapaba el rostro conteniendo su llanto.

-Sesshoumaru!

Abril corrió hasta el y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-No te vallas, Sesshoumaru, onegai, no te vallas…

-No puedo hacer nada, princesa… simplemente no podemos estar juntos…

-Pero por qué?

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló nuevamente.

-Yo me quiero casar con tu mamá… eso significa vivir juntos y tener bebés… pero como te queremos mucho, no podemos hacer eso, no si te entristece…

-Pero tú no la quieres?

-Yo la amo. Y te amo, princesa… y como dijiste, si no quieres que sea tu padrastro, no podemos hacer nada… no llores…

-Pero es que yo quiero que mi mamá sea feliz…

-Ya habrá alguien que la haga feliz y que sí quieras como tu papá… prométeme que te asegurarás de que la quiera mucho y la cuide bien, sí?

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente, trató de ponerse de pie, pero Abril se colgó de su cuello.

-Princesa…

-Mi abuelita me dijo que tú no me quieres, que cuando tengas bebés con mami, me mandarás lejos y harás que ella tampoco me quiera…

-Eso no va a pasar. Princesa, si yo te quiero como si fueras mi bebé…

-De verdad?

-Tú y tu mamá son lo que más quiero en este mundo.

Rin se acercó a ellos para llevarse a Abril.

-Abril…

-No, mama, yo sí quiero… yo quiero que estés con Sesshoumaru…

-Mi amor, pero si no lo quieres como tu papá, no nos podemos casar…

-Ya sí… Sesshoumaru me quiere… y yo lo quiero…

Rin sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició el rostro de Rin.

-Rin… quieres ser mi esposa?

Rin sonrió y acariciando la mano de Sesshoumaru, se la llevó a los labios y la besó.

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente justo en medio del pasillo del hospital.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru cargó a Abril y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, princesa…

Abril lo besó en la mejilla.

…………………………

Entraron en la habitación para conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Rin… no quieres conocer a tu sobrina?

-Claro que sí…

Rin se acercó y la recibió de brazos de Inuyasha.

-Es hermosa…

La pequeña de ojos pardos y pelo dorado bostezó entre sus brazos. Rin se bajó a la altura de Abril.

-Mira, mi amor… es tu primita…

Abril pasó su mano por su cabecita.

-Es muy linda… cómo se llama?

-Queremos que se llame Rin…

-No, vamos no sigan…

-Emery…

Todos miraron a Sesshoumaru.

-No es tu segundo nombre? Preciosa?

-Sí…

-Emery… me gusta…

Rin se levantó para que Sesshoumaru pudiera verla.

-Verdad que es hermosa, mi amor?

-Hermosa como su tía…

Rin sonrió y recibió un fugaz beso en los labios por parte de su prometido.

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se quedaron perplejos ante la situación. Sesshoumaru besó a su sobrina en la cabeza.

-Tienes a la mejor tía y madrina del mundo…

-Ehem! Alguien me explicaría que pasó aquí?

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron, Rin le devolvió la niña a Kagome.

-Es hermosa…

-Gracias…

Inuyasha se acercó a su esposa y la besó en la sien mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeña.

-Emery Kazami… te amo, mi amor…

Inuyasha se inclinó sobre su esposa y la besó con dulzura.

-Gracias…

-Mi amor… me explicarías qué hacen éstos dos quejumbrosos besuqueándose en mi habitación?

-Yo también quiero saberlo.

Rin sonrió rodeada por los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Nos vamos a casar…

El grito de Kagome fue tal que Emery se asustó y comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila, mi amor… ahora me explicarías qué haces en pijamas en un hospital?

-Ah! Eso! Pues que anoche me bajó la presión y me desmayé. Abril no pudo hablar con ustedes y llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Dejamos los celulares en la casa. Kagome comenzó la labor de parto a la media noche. Y salí huyendo…

Después de un rato, Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin y Abril a la casa. Esperó paciente a que ambas se bañaran. Notó que la casa estaba bastante cambiada. Rin bajó las escaleras primero y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias por ayudarme esta mañana…

-No fue nada…

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Kami! Eres hermoso!

Sesshoumaru estalló en carcajadas.

-Es en serio! Nunca creí, ni te imaginé tan bello. Y tus ojos son… fascinantes…

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, mi amor…

Rin sonrió aún en brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Me encanta tu pelo, rubio y largo. Te ves tan sexy…

Sesshoumaru volvió a reír.

-Pero lo que más me gusta es tu sonrisa…

-También me gusta la tuya…

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente.

-Has cambiado muchas cosas por aquí…

-Sí… estaba tal y como cuando Alan murió. Así que decidí hacer unos cambios…

-Está muy bonita… te extrañé tanto, mi amor…

-Y yo a ti…

Abril los atrapó en medio de un apasionado beso. Se separaron sonriendo y abrazados.

-Mama, está feliz…sí!

-Ven aquí, pilluela!

Abril empezó a correr huyéndole a Sesshoumaru, quien la alcanzó y la llenó de besos.

-Ahora, tú nos vas a explicar, a tu mamá y a mí, por qué creíste esa tontería de que yo no te quería?

Abril bajó la cabeza.

-Abuela se va a enojar conmigo…

-Tu abuela? Roberta?

-Si… ella me dijo que no le dijera a nadie… pero ella me dijo que ustedes no me iban a querer cuando tengan un bebé de ustedes… demo, los dos estaban muy tristes y yo no quería que siguieran así… además yo te quiero mucho y quiero que vivas con nosotras…

Abril comenzó a llorar.

-No le digan a abuela… no me va a querer después…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con ternura.

-Princesa… no te preocupes… ya si sabes que yo te quiero mucho, te quiero como si fueras mi bebé…

-Pero es que mi abuela…

-Abril, tu abuela actuó mal… y no tenía ningún derecho a decirte nada de eso. Porque Sesshoumaru y yo nos amamos y te amamos. Mi amor, comprendes lo que significa que Sesshoumaru y yo nos casemos?

-Sí…

-Qué significa?

-Van a dormir juntos y van a tener bebés…

-Sí, serán tus hermanitos… Quieres tener hermanitos?

-Sí…

Rin sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué tal si le damos comida a Kury y salimos a comer?

Sesshoumaru las llevó a un restaurante de sushi.

-Vamos a sentarnos en la barra.

Unos minutos después, el gerente se les acercó y saludó a Sesshoumaru.

-Buenas tardes, Sesshoumaru-sama…

-Buenas tardes…

-Inutaisho-sama está en el privado y desea que los acompañe.

-Qué piensas preciosa? Le cuentas la noticia al viejo?

-Claro que sí, mi amor!

En el privado, estaban Inutaisho e Izayoi y se sorprendieron al ver a Rin y Abril. La pequeña corrió a los brazos de Inutaisho.

-Hola, princesa!

-Mama, él va a ser mi abuelito, verdad?

-Sí…

-Sí!

Inutaisho e Izayoi aún no comprendían nada. Rin y Sesshoumaru tomaron asiento.

-Bueno, creo que nadie les ha dicho nada… A poco no saben que ya son abuelos?

-Qué!

-Kagome dio a luz anoche…

-Sí? Qué bueno!

Inutaisho iba a llamar a Inuyasha.

-No tienen los celulares con ellos.

-Pero dime, qué es?

-Es una niña, es hermosa… tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos… bueno, se ven pardos, aún no se sabe…

Ninguno de los abuelos cabía en sí de la felicidad. Se fijaron en Rin y Sesshoumaru.

-Me explicarían qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?

-Pues, ahí tienes tu otra nieta… y mi prometida…

-Qué!

-Nos casaremos lo más pronto posible.

Cuando lograron calmar a los emocionados abuelos, les contaron lo sucedido. Inutaisho tenía a Abril sentada en sus piernas. La besó en la mejilla.

-Así que ya no serás mi nietecita de mentiras. Serás mi nieta de verdad.

-Pero yo ya tengo un abuelo de verdad…

-Abril, amor, te tocan dos abuelos. Pero mi papá se fue al cielo, cuando yo era una niña. Así que Inutaisho-sama es tu abuelito.

Abril sonrió y abrazó a Inutaisho.

-Sí!

Después de la comida, Abril se quiso quedar con su abuelo nuevo. Sesshoumaru le pidió a Rin que lo acompañara a su apartamento. Una vez allá, le dijo que se daría un baño, porque él tampoco había tenido tiempo. Mientras esperaba, Rin entró en la habitación. Le cambió las sábanas apestosas a alcohol y le sacó las botellas vacías. Abrió las ventanas y permitió que se ventilara la habitación.

Cuando Sesshoumaru salió, se enojó al verla acomodando las almohadas.

-Te dije que esperaras en la sala, no te traje para que me limpiaras la habitación.

-Mi amor, es que quise esperarte aquí, pero…

-Sí, lo sé, el alcohol… tenía resaca esta mañana…

-Tomas mucho?

-No… es sólo…

Sesshoumaru se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para luego besarla apasionadamente.

-Si te tengo, no lo necesito…

Rin sonrió y acarició su torso desnudo hasta el borde de la toalla.

-Hm! Tienes un cuerpo delicioso!

-Aún no has visto lo mejor…

Ambos rieron. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Buscó en su mesita de noche y sacó una cajita un tanto maltratada. En su interior, un hermoso anillo de platino que lucía un ostentoso diamante blanco.

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, cuando tengo a mi lado a la mujer más sensual, hermosa e intrigante del mundo… no te lo preguntaré otra vez, porque estoy seguro de que serás mi esposa…

Rin sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas por la emoción de felicidad que la embargaba. Sesshoumaru le puso el anillo y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Volvieron a besarse. Durante ese beso, Rin se deshizo de la toalla de Sesshoumaru y bajando un poco más sus manos, se encontró con la virilidad de Sesshoumaru.

-Preciosa, estoy en desventaja aquí, no crees?

Rin sonrió y luego recordó algo que le heló la sangre. Se separó de Sesshoumaru.

-Si quieres hacer el amor, vamos a mi casa.

-Por qué?

-No quiero dormir donde metiste a tus 115 novias en estos 3 meses.

Sesshoumaru estalló en carcajadas.

-No que no eras celosa? Nadie ha dormido aquí, excepto yo.

-Y esperas que me lo crea?

-Preciosa, si tú no has dormido aquí, porqué vas a pensar que otra sí? No traigo mujeres a mi apartamento.

-Y yo…

-A ti, porque serás mi esposa. Pero en lo que a citas se refiere, no las traigo.

-Pero yo vine antes…

-Bien, si no me quieres creer, adelante.

Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda y abrió su clóset buscando ropa. Sacó un par de boxers y unos jeans.

-Mi amor…

-Eres demasiado celosa…

-De verdad que no te has acostado con otra mujer en esta cama?

-Con nadie…

Rin se sentó en la cama y le acarició la espalda.

-Y vas a ser mi esposo?

-Fiel hasta la muerte.

-Y vamos a tener hijos?

-Todos los que quieras.

-Y me harás el amor ahora?

-Sólo si me dejas…

Ambos rieron a carcajadas y Rin se entregó a sus besos. Con increíble velocidad, Sesshoumaru la desvistió. Rin sonrió y se incorporó.

-Quiero verte, mi amor…

-Ya tendrás tiempo para eso…

Rin rió mientras Sesshoumaru besaba y acariciaba sus senos, sintiendo el pezón endurecerse entre sus labios.

-Ah! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a su rostro sólo para besarla apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y se concentró en hacerla estallar de placer. Se deslizó sobre y dentro de ella, haciéndole el amor, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando cada suspiro y gemido, hasta finalmente alcanzar el clímax juntos, sintiendo cómo ella lo apresaba tanto en su interior como en su exterior. Colapsó sobre ella sintiendo cómo el corazón le brincaba de la alegría. Sonrió y la besó apasionadamente mientras salía de ella. La abrazó manteniéndola pegada a su pecho.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sonrieron aún abrazados. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza y se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Rin despertó y notó que Sesshoumaru aún dormía. Se despertó y se concentró en la mirada esmeralda. Sonrió.

-Te amo.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Dormiste bien?

-Hm! De maravilla!

Sesshoumaru la besó y luego se concentró en su cuello.

-Sessh! Vas a ser tan dulce y cariñoso siempre?

-MMhmmhm…

Rin sonrió.

………………………………


	10. Luz en la Oscuridad

**Capítulo 10**

**Luz en las Sombras**

Estaban en la habitación de Sesshoumaru, la besó en la mejilla. Sonrió acariciándola con ternura.

-Mi amor?

-Sí?

-Dónde vamos a vivir?

Rin estalló en risas.

-Rin, es algo serio. Es obvio que aquí no será. Y no quiero vivir en tu casa…

-Y qué propones?

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Construir.

-Qué?

-Tú harás nuestra casa…

-P-pero mi amor. Eso se toma mínimo un año, sin tomar en cuenta los problemas financieros…

-Esos serían los últimos que yo tendría, preciosa. Qué piensas?

-Si es lo que quieres, lo haré con gusto.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Ya compré el terreno…

-Qué!

-Vamos a verlo, amor. Anda, vístete!

-Lo haré cuando me sueltes el trasero!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Llegaron al lugar y Rin no lo pudo creer. Era inmenso.

-Mi amor! Pero esto es… es demasiado!

-Eso crees? Creí que era muy pequeño y compré el de al lado también.

-Qué!

-Ves aquí?

Le mostró los remanentes de una cerca.

-Esto separaba los dos terrenos.

-Sesshoumaru, aquí cabe una mansión como la de tu papá.

-Perfecto, es lo que quiero…

-Un proyecto así se tomaría unos… 2 a 3 años…

-No lo quieres hacer?

-Mi amor, te estoy diciendo todo lo que conlleva, para que no te sorprendas. Supongo que alquilaremos otra casa mientras tanto.

-Sí…

-Bueno… y has pensado algo de cómo te gustaría?

-Quiero un patio grande, que los niños puedan jugar y hacer lo que quieran. Como te gusta sembrar flores, también podrás hacerlo. Quiero un gazebo, para cuando se reúna la familia…

Mientras Sesshoumaru le describía la casa, Rin cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Sabes por qué me dolió tanto estar lejos de ti?

-Por qué?

-Porque tú eres mi alma gemela. Vamos a casa, te mostraré algo…

Al llegar a la casa de Rin, ella lo guió a la oficina.

-Rin, y ya estás trabajando?

-No… volveré a hacer una maestría y luego buscaré trabajo…

-Pero ya ellos no te pagan por discapacidad.

-No. Todo eso lo haré poco a poco y con ayuda de mi mamá…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Sabía que la familia de Rin era humilde y que no podría costear una maestría de arquitectura.

-Rin…

-Bien, pediré un préstamo estudiantil, pero mi mamá me ayudará con Abril.

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Nunca dudes en pedirme nada. Deja que tu mamá disfrute su dinero…

-Pero es que… mi amor… no…

-Haremos un intercambio. Cuánto cobras por proyecto?

-Eso depende, pero desde cien mil dólares…

-Entonces, tú haces la casa y yo te pago la maestría.

Rin sonrió.

-Sin peros?

-Sin peros.

Rin lo besó apasionadamente mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

-Gracias, mi amor… ahora… esto aquí…

Rin extendió unos planos un poco amarillentos. Luego de explicarle como era, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es exactamente lo que quiero.

-Mi amor… habías visto esto antes?

-No.

-Seguro?

-Rin, nunca había entrado en esta habitación. Por qué?

-Porque ésta es la casa de mis sueños…

-En serio? Así, tal cual?

-Exactamente así. Éste es mi primer plano profesional. Por eso te lo quise mostrar. Si quieres, podemos usar éstos planos.

Rin le mostró varios rollos, con diferentes aspectos de la casa.

-Preciosa, cómo es que puedes dibujar planos?

-Porque mi profesión principal es ingeniería y con una maestría en diseño arquitectónico. Claro que por ser mujer, te aceptan más como arquitecto, que como ingeniero.

-Tonterías.

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué piensas?

-Que es perfecto.

Estaban sentados en la sala, Rin le brindó una bebida.

-Preciosa, si es la casa de tus sueños… por qué no la tienes?

-Pues Alan…

-No podía pagarla?

-Sí podía. Pero no quería. Decía que haría obras mejores… la verdad es que no le gustaba mi trabajo. Y tampoco quiso cargar con las presiones que conllevaba…

-Cómo cuáles?

-Cuando me casé estaba estudiando y todo era muy fácil. Pero luego debía construir mi reputación como profesional. Eso requería mucho trabajo y tiempo y sólo me quedaba tiempo para dedicarle unos minutos a Abril que era una bebé. Al principio Alan me apoyó, pero luego se cansó. Admito que era justo que se cansara, pero esa vez casi nos divorciamos.

-Casi te divorcias?

-Sí, el quería una separación, pero yo le dije que si estaba harto, el divorcio era mejor. Luego él se retractó y… bueno, desde ahí todo fue de maravilla hasta el accidente…

-Ya veo…

-Él decía que no me obligaría. Pero lo criaron con la convicción de que las mujeres sólo sirven para atender la casa, no construirlas… así que teníamos muchos problemas por eso… y arriba de todo, mi suegra, Roberta, no me dejaba en paz. Todo el tiempo me criticaba y le echaba leña al fuego.

-Rin, creí que amabas a tu esposo.

-Y era así. Por esa misma razón, no me fui. Soportaba todo lo que mi suegra me hacía con la boca cerrada.

-Eso no te va a pasar ahora, papá e Izayoi te adoran. Creo que hasta más que a mí…

Rieron a carcajadas.

-Siempre me has dicho que fue un padre excelente…

-Sí, como padre, no dejaba nada más que desear.

-Y como esposo?

-Era muy bueno. Sólo tenía esa extraña convicción de que debía quedarme en la casa y cuidar a mis hijos… Tú no eres así, verdad?

-Para nada, preciosa. Yo pienso que si ese trabajo te apasiona, deberías hacerlo y disfrutarlo.

Rin sonrió.

-Pero me preocupa un poco la parte de ser padre… es decir, hasta ahora, sólo soy como un amigo grande que la complace en todo… nunca me ha visto como una figura que ponga las reglas o imponga el orden.

-No tienes que buscar tantas palabras. Un padre. Bueno, es cierto, no siempre podrás ser su amigo, así como yo no siempre puedo serla. Abril es muy tranquila y obediente, pero cuando hace de las suyas, realmente se merece el castigo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió acariciando las mejillas de Rin.

-Estoy seguro de que no se diferencia de ti, a esa edad.

-En casi nada.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Mi amor… si vuelvo a trabajar, será como repetir la historia entre Alan y yo… trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche, reuniones extensas… muchas veces, no podré hacer la cena…

-No te preocupes, preciosa, te apoyo al 100 por ciento.

-Estás seguro? Puedo aceptar el trabajo de profesora que me ofreció la universidad…

-Serías feliz?

-Eso me permitiría dirigir la construcción de la casa y tenerte un plato caliente a la hora de la cena.

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Te daré una semana para que lo pienses. Será tú decisión. Con respecto a la casa que alquilaremos, no lo haremos.

-No?

-No, tengo una casa que estoy vendiendo. Podemos vivir allí hasta que termines la construcción. La quieres ver?

-Sí… cómo que tienes una casa y vives en un apartamento?

-La compré cuando volví a Japón, antes de conocerte, pero es demasiado grande para un hombre sólo, así que la puse en venta y alquilé el apartamento.

Luego de ver la casa, fueron otra vez al hospital, allí se encontraron con Inutaisho e Izayoi.

-Mama!

-Mi amor…

-Dónde estabas, mama?

-Viendo la casa donde vamos a vivir con Sesshoumaru.

Todos los demás se sorprendieron.

-Y ya hasta buscaron casa?

-Es que a Sessh no le gusta mi casa, ni cabemos en su apartamento…

-Y dónde vamos a vivir, mama?

-Es una casa grande con un gran patio para Kury… Kagome, hablé con mamá, vendrá mañana…

-Pero es que la otra habitación está ocupada con las cajas de Inu…

-No te preocupes, se quedará en mi casa.

-Mama, tengo sueño…

-Ya vamos a casa, mañana tienes clases.

Después de despedirse de todos, se marcharon. Luego de cenar lo que Abril pidió, fueron a la casa de Rin. Sesshoumaru cargó a Abril hasta su cama y luego de arroparla, la besó en la mejilla.

-Dulces sueños, princesa…

-Hasta mañana…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Te quiero, princesa…

Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano. Al entrar en la habitación de Rin, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

-Quédate conmigo…

-Tengo trabajo mañana y no traje ropa de oficina… O me esperas hasta que vuelva?

-Tengo una idea mejor.

Rin le dio las llaves de la casa.

-Te estaré esperando.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

…………………………

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin dormía plácidamente usando un sensual y corto pijama. Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acomodó a su lado. Rin lo abrazó casi de inmediato.

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Descansa, preciosa…

Rin despertó y se sorprendió un poco.

-Kami! Creí que era una almohada!

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

La besó con ternura y acarició su rostro presionado contra su pecho. Disfrutaron de dormir como una pareja común, en lugar de caer cansados luego de una tórrida noche de pasión. Rin despertó con los besos de Sesshoumaru en todo su rostro. Sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Hm! Buenos días, mi amor…

-Preciosa… despierta…

-Ya estoy despierta…

-Aún no es de día…

Rin rió calladamente. Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Quiero hacerle el amor a mi futura esposa…

Rin sonrió mientras sentía las caricias en su entrepierna y se aferró a él cuando lo reconoció en su interior.

-Ah! Amor!

-Sh! Son las 4 de la madrugada!

Rin no supo que encontraba excitante hacer el amor a plena madrugada. Sesshoumaru se movía con lentitud pero con firmeza mientras sentía que Rin le partiría cual ramita seca mientras lo apretaba con sus piernas.

-AH! Rin!

Sesshoumaru colapsó sobre ella, besando su pecho y luego sus labios. No pensó que sudaría tanto haciendo el amor de aquella manera.

-Te amo, Rin…

Rin no tenía aliento para contestarle. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Volvieron a quedarse dormidos hasta pasado las 6, cuando sonó el despertador de Rin.

-Mi amor… Sessh, despierta…

-Hm!

Sesshoumaru la apretó por la cintura contra su cuerpo sin mostrar intenciones para despertar.

-Sesshoumaru, tienes que ir a trabajar…

-5 minutos más!

Rin rió. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y bajó hasta su vientre, donde la besó con inmensa ternura. Después del desayuno, la haló de la mano hasta el estudio y la besó con ternura mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Quiero que me perdones, preciosa…

-Porqué?

-Olvidé la protección…

-La protección… no te pusiste el preservativo?

-Perdón…

-Te atendrás a las consecuencias?

Rin lo sintió sudar frío. Debido al agitado día de Sesshoumaru, no pudo llamar a Rin. Cuando logró hacerlo, Rin volvía del aeropuerto con su madre. Cuando llegó a la casa de Inuyasha, apenas sí pudo saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. Se había pasado todo el día pensando en aquello. Cuando finalmente consiguió acaparar su atención en la cocina.

-Preciosa, traté de llamarte en todo el día…

-No importa, sabía que estarías ocupado…

-Rin, quiero hablar contigo…

-Ahora no puedo, amor…

-Pero es que…

-Con que aquí está mi nuero!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Entre su suegra y todo lo demás, no lograba estar a solas con Rin. Finalmente las llevó a la casa de Rin.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Rin, quiero hablar contigo.

-Estoy muy cansada, es importante?

-Demasiado importante.

Tomaron asiento en la sala. Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos.

-Lo estuve pensando y analizando… y… realmente no hay nada que pensar… es decir…

-Sesshoumaru, te va a dar un infarto. Cálmate…

-No me importa si quedas embarazada… de hecho, sería feliz si así fuera…

-Qué?

-Sobre esta mañana… que si me atendría a las consecuencias…

Rin sonrió y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru se extrañó.

-Rin…

-Estaba bromeando, mi amor… uso anticonceptivos…

Rin no pudo describir la expresión de Sesshoumaru.

-Creíste que era verdad? Lo siento, mi amor… pero me alegra que pienses así… eres tan tierno…

Sesshoumaru, lejos de aliviarse, se enojó.

-Por Kami, Rin, te estás volviendo loca!

-Qué te pasa?

-Cómo se te ocurre bromear con algo así? Pensé mil disparates y todo por una broma pesada?

-Ni siquiera lo pensé…

-Ese es tu problema, no piensas!

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y llegó a la puerta. Se detuvo como si sopesara la situación, pero luego salió. Rin se quedó sola, sin saber cuándo las cosas tomaron ese rumbo.

Se pasó la noche en vela, tanto, que se levantó y comenzó a trabajar. Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru llegó a las 6 de la mañana. Vio la luz del estudio encendida y entró. Rin estaba dormida sobre los planos y las lágrimas habían corrido la tinta con la que dibujaba. Comprendió que después de todo, él había exagerado. La besó en la mejilla.

-Preciosa…

Se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazó cubriendo todo su cuerpo, volvió a besarla.

-Mi amor…

Rin despertó y se asustó al saberse presa de unos brazos.

-Preciosa, soy yo…

-Me vas a matar de un infarto…

-Rin, perdóname, anoche exageré…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru besó sus mejillas aún saladas.

-No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por un zoquete como yo.

Rin se quedó refugiada en su pecho.

-Hasta qué hora estuviste despierta…

-No lo sé… la última vez que vi el reloj eran las 4…

Sesshoumaru la cargó hasta la cama y al dejarla allí, la besó en la frente.

-Descansa, mi amor. Yo haré el desayuno y me encargo de todo…

-No… tú tienes que trabajar…

-Yo tengo que cuidarte. Más si la condición te la provoqué yo…

-Mi amor…

-Prometo no ser tan estúpido otra vez…

Rin sonrió.

-Prometo no jugarte bromas pesadas…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y acarició su rostro.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho.

-Rin…

-Es tan rico dormir contigo así…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te prometo que dormirás conmigo cada noche y te dejaré pellizcarme…

Ambos rieron. Sesshoumaru se quedó sentado a su lado y le permitió dormirse entre sus brazos. Abril entró corriendo, pero guardó silencio al ver a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh…

-Sh! Tu mamá se siente enfermita…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y salió con Abril en silencio. Estaban en la cocina, juntos, preparaban un banquete para el desayuno. Sesshoumaru, cocinaba, vestido en su fino traje de costura italiana y Abril en su uniforme del colegio. Ambos reían a carcajadas.

-Cuánta alegría a tan temprana hora de la mañana!

-Abuelita!

-Soraya-sama… cómo amanece?

-Muy bien, gracias. Y Rin?

-Rin se siente mal, así que la dejé dormir y yo me encargo del desayuno. Alguna petición?

-Sí, una. Si me vuelves a decir señora, te siembro en el jardín. A poco me veo tan vieja!

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó a manera de saludo.

-Para nada, de hecho, si no amara a su hija con tanta locura, otra sería la historia…

Sesshoumaru le guiñó un ojo. En ese momento, Rin bajó las escaleras.

-Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estás coqueteando con mi mamá…

-Con las manos en la masa!

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, preciosa… Bueno, el desayuno está listo. Verdad que sí, princesa?

-Sip!

Después del desayuno, Rin se despidió de Sesshoumaru y de Abril antes de que se marcharan. Subieron las escaleras.

-Mamá, estoy bien!

-No lo estás! Sé bien que discutieron anoche y que no dormiste… qué te hizo?

-No, mamá… Sesshoumaru es maravilloso… yo le hice una broma pesada y… bueno, todo tiene un límite…

-Pero…

-Es un amor, mamá… es un amor…

-Bueno, en ese caso, vete a descansar… para que en la noche puedas salir con tu novio maravilloso…

Rin sonrió. Sonó su celular, era Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh…

-Preciosa, qué tal si después de que descanses vas de compras con tu madre?

-Pero, a dónde?

-A donde quieras. Compra un regalo para Emery, compra las cosas de la casa…

-Qué? Pero si eso lo tienes que ver tú…

-Tu celular tiene cámara, no? Me mandas la foto y lo compras.

-Y cómo lo voy a pagar?

-Revisa tu bolsillo… el trasero…

Rin sacó del bolsillo del jeans que llevaba, una tarjeta de crédito platino y se sorprendió al ver su nombre en la misma.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Es nuestra cuenta conjunta y no quiero que dudes en usarla.

-Pero…

-Qué tal si compras los muebles? Quiero una cama enorme.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar, Rin sonrió.

-Lo amo!

Cayó sobre la cama y abrazó la almohada que aún contenía impregnado el perfume de Sesshoumaru.

-Será mejor que descanses.

-Iremos a comprar los muebles de la casa.

-Qué bien…

-Tu y yo!

-Rin…

-Anda, mamá. Sesshoumaru te quiere mucho y valora tu opinión.

-Yo también lo aprecio mucho, pero hija, será su hogar, no el mío. Pienso que su opinión vale más que la mía allí.

-Mamá, Sesshoumaru no es como Alan.

-Lo sé hija, pero por eso decidí irme a Okinawa, ni tú ni Kagome necesitan de mi intromisión todo el tiempo.

-Pero mamá…

-Pero nada. Tu matrimonio peligró una vez por mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa.

-No?

-No, no fue tu culpa. Por más maravilloso que Alan fuera, no se le queda atrás lo cerrazónico que era y tenía a Roberta todo el tiempo en contra mía. Esa mujer me odia. Ya una vez me amenazó con quitarme a mi hija si no me separaba de Sesshoumaru.

-Rin, esas acusaciones son muy serias.

-Así es. Y no obstante le pido que no se meta en mis asuntos, le llenó la cabeza a Abril de disparates. No te imaginas las cosas que le dijo. Por eso, Sesshoumaru y yo nos queremos casar lo más pronto posible. Así, cualquier argumento que tenga, no tendrá validez. Ya no le estará quitando su hija a una mujer soltera sin ingresos fijos. Sino a una familia.

Un par de horas más tarde, Rin le enviaba la foto de la cama que le gustaba a Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru estaba en una reunión y no supo describir lo que sintió al verla.

-Estoy en una reunión, pero esa está perfecta.

-No te mando más?

-Sí, sólo que…

-Un tono es que no, y dos que sí…

-Como así?

-Llamadas perdidas.

-Está bien.

-Te amo…

-También…

Rin sonrió, estaba segura de que Sesshoumaru trataba de mantenerse serio y hacerlo pasar por un asunto de trabajo. Junto con la cama, eligió un juego de sala, el comedor y luego compró varios juegos de sábanas. Luego de llevar a Soraya a ver la casa, la llevó donde Kagome, que ya estaba en su casa.

-A quién se parece, mamá?

-Tiene mucho de Rin… ustedes dos eran idénticas de niñas. Incluso las confundían con gemelas.

-Sí, sólo porque Rin no crecía.

-Chorlito… claro que se parece a su hermosa tía. Sino, pobre de mi sobrinita…

Rin se acercó a la cuna.

-Rin y vas a tener hijos con Sesshoumaru?

-Sí hablamos de eso, pero nada en concreto. Así que… realmente no sé… no creo que le gusten tanto los niños…

-Pero Rin, si tú estás loca por…

-Lo sé… pero si no se puede, no se puede…

Sesshoumaru estaba en la puerta de la habitación y había escuchado la conversación. Entró y no se dio por enterado.

-Buenas tardes.

-Mama!

Abril corrió y se abrazó a las piernas de Rin.

-Hola, mi amor. Cómo te fue en el colegio?

-Bien!

-Sí? Qué bueno… habla bajito, para que no despiertes a Emery.

Rin se inclinó y la besó en la cabeza. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla a manera de saludo.

-Mi amor, te vas a quedar a comer?

-Y Kagome cocinó?

-No, Inuyasha…

-Paso…

Rin rió. Después de la comida. Sonó el celular de Sesshoumaru, al cerrar la llamada.

-Van a llevar los muebles a la casa. Vienes conmigo?

-Sí… Abril…

-Yo me quiero quedar con abuela.

-Está bien.

Sesshoumaru y Rin se fueron solos. Al llegar a la casa, y mientras esperaban, luego de hablar por un par de minutos. Sesshoumaru la mantenía entre él y la pared y la besaba apasionadamente.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la continuó besando. Ella lo sentía erecto y pulsante, encontraba placer al sentirlo moverse vestido, pero como si le hiciera el amor. Con una mano, le bajó la cremallera y metió su mano en el interior del pantalón, acariciándolo en toda su longitud.

-Ah! Rin!

Rin bajó hasta estar a su altura y lo besó. Sesshoumaru sentía las rodillas flojas mientras su cuerpo era inundado por la marejada de placer que le brindaban los labios de su novia.

-Rin! Preciosa!

Rin sólo sonrió y continuó acariciándolo y besándolo.

-RIN!

Aún después de haberlo saboreado a sus anchas, Rin continuó besándolo y sonriendo cada vez que lo sentía estremecerse.

Estaban abrazados en el balcón, Sesshoumaru le llenaba en cuello de tiernos besitos mientras la mantenía prisionera de sus brazos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y se refugió en su pecho.

-Rin, no pude evitar oírte cuando llegué donde Kagome… de dónde sacas que no me gustan los niños?

-Pues… es que… dime entonces, te gustan o no?

-Preciosa, yo me quiero casar contigo y tener muchos bebés. Bellos y hermosos como su mamá…

Rin sonrió.

-De verdad?

-Sí… por cierto, qué es lo que deseas tanto y te resignas a no tener?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Es algo tonto…

-Anda, preciosa, dime…

-De verdad mi amor. No importa…

Rin…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Toda la vida, he soñado con una familia grande… una casa enorme como la que hice en los planos…

La abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

-Preciosa…

-No quiero comparar… pero con Alan eso nunca fue factible… a él no le gustaban los niños… y aún así amaba a Abril con locura… después quiso tener otro… pero…

-Rin…

-Es que…

-Lo amabas…

-Tanto que fui capaz de sacrificar todos mis sueños por él… y te amo también…

-Yo no quiero que te sacrifiques, Rin… no quiero que te sacrifiques en nada…

-Lo sé… y eso me hace feliz… no sólo contemplo la posibilidad de cumplir mis sueños… sino que son los mismos tuyos…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Cuántos bebés de ojos esmeralda quieres?

Rin rió.

-No… quiero que tengan los ojos como soles, como su papá…

-Anda, dime, preciosa…

-No sé… 3…

-3?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tendremos 3 hermosos bebés como su mamá…

El apasionado beso fue interrumpido por el golpe a la puerta por parte de los empleados de la mueblería.

……………………………

**N/A: Ah! El aroma de fics en la mañana! Hehe …**

**Bueno, qué les digo? Tengo un horario fuchi y ahora soy malabarista entre clases, tareas, hospital y fics. Y estos ultimos han salido perdiendo.**

**Pero no se preocupen, soy buena en malabares y todos los fics continuarán. Sólo que no al ritmo que llevaba. Tal vez un poco más lento. Gomen…**

**Gracias a todas que me brindan su apoyo y sus opiniones. Realmente los aprecio.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	11. Destino

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO MI CHOQUITA DEL ALMA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MANITA!**

…………………………………

**Capítulo 11**

**Destino**

Contemplaban la casa ya amueblada y sonrieron abrazados.

-Faltan algunas cosas…

-Sí… adornos en su mayoría… pero ya eso será poco a poco.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Mi familia…

La besó en la mejilla con extremada dulzura.

-Quiero casarme en una semana.

-En una semana! Pero si no se puede armar tan rápido!

-A quién esperas? Aprovechemos que tu mamá está aquí…

-Mi amor…

-Qué dices?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru la levantó en sus brazos y se la llevó a la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba en orden. Y la cama tenía sábanas.

-Es perfecta…

Quedaron acostados sobre la cama, sonreían entre besos. Sesshoumaru se perdió en la mirada esmeralda. La besó con ternura.

-Sé que quieres hacer el amor… pero yo sólo quiero estar contigo…

-Estás conmigo…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

-Pero…

-Pero qué…

-Tú quieres…

-Yo quiero lo que tú quieres…

Rin lo besó sobre la camisa, en el pecho. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí… Kami, Rin, me imaginé tantas y tantas cosas estúpidas…

-Como qué?

-Fui un tonto. Debí luchar por ti. No haberme ido sin saber la verdad…

-No creas que no me enteré… supe de todas tus novias…

-Perdóname, preciosa… de haber sabido la verdad, voy a la casa de Roberta y… Kami, mi amor, me sentía morir…

-Me dolió mucho… tu papá estaba muy preocupado por ti…

-También por ti… Te dije que te veía en todas las caras? En París, Bruselas, Roma… hasta aquí en Tokio… casi me rompen la cara más de una vez…

-Cuando saliste de la joyería… la noche que me enfermé…

-Vi una mujer al salir y no eras tú… luego vi otra y me fui… como sabes… eras tú?

-Creí que me viste y que no querías verme… que no querías saber de mí…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza.

-Mi amor, si me estaba muriendo sin ti…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Fue como un sueño hecho realidad al verte cuando desperté… creí que me había muerto…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus labios.

-Te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie…

……………………………

Fueron por Abril al colegio, al volver, la llevaron a la casa.

-Wao!

-Te gusta?

-Sí! Aquí vamos a vivir?

-Por un tiempo.

Rin sonrió mientras Abril corría por todos lados.

-Cuándo vamos a vivir aquí?

-Pues después de que nos casemos, cuando volvamos de la luna de miel.

-Yo también me voy a la luna?

Ambos rieron.

-No, mi amor. La luna de miel, es sólo para adultos casados.

Abril bajó la cabeza.

-Pero yo quiero ir con mama…

-Mi amor… te prometo que después te llevaremos al próximo viaje, sí?

La besó en la mejilla.

-Princesa, tenemos que hablar contigo.

Sesshoumaru y Rin se sentaron frente a ella en la sala.

-Abril, sabes lo que es adoptar?

-No…

-Mi amor, cuando Sesshoumaru y yo nos casemos, por ser mi esposo, será tu padrastro. Pero yo quiero que también sea tu papá adoptivo.

-Pero yo tengo papá, está en el cielo.

-Lo sé, mi amor. Pero es que tú necesitas un papá también aquí. El que Sesshoumaru sea tu papá adoptivo, no te quita tu papá del cielo.

-No me tienes que decir papá, ni nada… sólo que no lo haremos si no quieres.

Abril bajó la cabeza, se concentró en sus dedos. Sesshoumaru comprendió que era demasiado para ella, se sentó a su lado y la besó en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, princesa. Yo no quiero robarme el lugar de tu papá en tu corazón. Puedes decirme Sesshoumaru o tío, o como quieras… Ahora… Rin y yo hicimos la comida. Tienes hambre?

-Sí.

Comieron en silencio. Al terminar, Sesshoumaru retiró los platos y sacó una caja de la nevera.

-Esto es mi postre especial.

Sesshoumaru les sirvió un trozo de pastel sin suspiro, le esparció crema batida y luego cóctel de frutas por encima.

-Princesa… y… para mi preciosa…

Después de probarlo, Abril no habló y simplemente continuó comiendo. Al terminar, Rin lavaba los platos.

-Mama, dónde me voy a bañar?

-En tu habitación hay un bulto azul, y tiene ropa para ti y en el baño hay toallas, cepillo de dientes nuevo y jabón.

Abril se fue a dar un baño. Cuando salió, fue a la sala.

-…No te preocupes, mi amor… Abril te ama…

-La comprendo, Rin. Abril tiene miedo de olvidarse de su papá… cree que si me quiere, se le olvidará lo poco que recuerda…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No podemos forzarla, Rin. Si no quiere, no lo haré…

-Kami!

-Preciosa, no te estreses… el que ella no quiera, no hace que la quiera menos.

-Pero mi amor…

-Rin… es una bebé. No comprende… está bien que no quiera…

-No te molesta?

-No. Para nada… sabes? Me duele la cabeza, me iré a acostar un rato…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se dirigió a la habitación. En el camino se encontró con Abril y le sonrió.

-Mama, no iremos a la casa?

-Más tarde, mi amor. Sesshoumaru se siente enfermito. Qué tal si vas haciendo tu tarea y yo trabajo un poco?

Más tarde, Rin estaba concentrada en unos cálculos, Abril se levantó de la mesa y fue con Sesshoumaru. Lo creyó dormido e iba a salir de la habitación.

-Querías algo?

-N-no… y-ya me voy…

-Abril… porqué me tienes miedo?

Abril guardó silencio. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y le dijo que se acercara.

-Abril, dime la verdad. Te prometo que no haré nada… de verdad quieres que me case con tu mamá?

-Sí.

-Pero no quieres que sea tu papá.

-…-

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Está bien, princesa. Eso no hará que dejes de ser mi princesita, ni que te quiera mucho menos…

-Pero yo te quiero…

-Lo sé, princesa… yo también te quiero… No importa lo que pase.

Sesshoumaru se volvió a acostar.

-Todavía me duele la cabeza…

-No me puedo quedar contigo?

-Claro que sí…

……………………………

Cuando Rin terminó buscó a Abril por toda la casa, hasta verlos dormidos y abrazados. Sonrió recostada del marco de la puerta. Se acercó y despertó a Sesshoumaru con un beso.

-Mi amor…

-La casa estará lista en un año.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Sesshoumaru, aún te duele la cabeza?

-Sí… me bebí 2 calmantes, pero aún no ha pasado suficiente tiempo.

-Pero si llevas 2 horas dormido… estoy preocupada, últimamente te duele demasiado.

-No es nada, preciosa…

-Vamos al médico. Para que te tome la presión.

-Rin, tengo 32 años.

-Y? Yo tengo 27 y sufrí de la presión mientras estuve embarazada.

-Yo no estoy embarazado.

-Vamos, mi amor. Tal vez necesites algo más fuerte. Pero es que son muy frecuentes y muy fuertes.

-Está bien. Puedes conducir?

-Sí.

Despertaron a Abril y se fueron al centro médico. Al tomarle la presión, el estudiante se alarmó.

-Doctor, creo que mi esfingomanómetro está dañado…

-A ver… qué lees?

-180, 140…

-Y los rangos promedio son?

-120, 80…

-Bien. Le preguntaste si ha hecho algún esfuerzo? Caminata, ejercicio, levantamiento de pesas?

-Sí doctor. Estuvo dormido por 2 horas. Se queja de dolor de cabeza intenso y constante.

El doctor le tomó la presión en el otro brazo.

-No está dañado. Pide nitroglicerina oral y un monitor cardíaco.

En cuestión de minutos, Sesshoumaru estaba conectado a un monitor que leía sus latidos.

-Siente algún dolor o molestia en el pecho?

-No.

-En qué se basa su dieta?

-Bajo en grasa, frutas, vegetales… ha sido así por casi un año…

-Sessh…

-Estoy bien, preciosa…

-Y usted es?

-Es mi esposa…

Ya que no encontraron razón para la alta presión de Sesshoumaru, decidieron hacerle un electrocardiograma y tomarle rayos X. Mientras le hacían los exámenes, Rin se tuvo que quedar con Abril en la sala de espera.

-Mama, qué tiene Sesshoumaru?

-No lo sé, mi amor. Su corazón está enfermito.

-Su corazón? Y eso te pone triste?

-Estoy preocupada, Abril.

Abril la besó en la mejilla.

-Kami, que no tenga nada, por favor… Por favor, Kami, que no tenga nada…

Rin lo repetía en una voz apenas audible.

………………………………

Mientras esperaban los resultados, Sesshoumaru abrazaba a Rin tratando de evitar que le diera un infarto a ella.

-Rin estoy bien…

-Se te quitó el dolor?

-No…

-Tengo miedo…

-Rin… Rin. Mírame, estoy bien.

-Pero es que no es normal. No saben lo que tienes.

-Creo que mejor te vas a la casa. Te estás alterando y tienes a Abril nerviosa.

-No te voy a dejar sólo.

-Tengo sed… qué tal si vas y compras agua? Abril me cuida.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Abril lo haló de una mano.

-Qué pasa, princesa?

-Porqué tu corazón está enfermo? Está triste?

-No lo sé. Pero no puede estar triste, porque si no, es un tonto.

-Por qué?

-Porque hace que tu mami se preocupe.

Abril bajó la cabeza y se concentró en sus pies.

-Yo creo que está triste…

-Por qué?

-Porque dije una mentira…

-Cómo que dijiste una mentira?

-Sí…

-A quién le dijiste una mentira?

-A ti… perdón…

-Y qué mentira fue esa?

-Dije que no te quiero como mi papá… pero yo sí te quiero…

-Y por qué mentiste?

-Porque abuela me dijo que si dejo que seas mi papá, no me dejará vivir con mi mamá…

-Roberta te dijo eso?

-Sí… dijo que no importa que se casen. Pero que no te diga papá.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Abril…

-Mi abuela no te quiere. Dice que eres malo. Pero yo no veo que seas malo. Eres bueno con mi mami y conmigo…

-Porque las amo…

-Yo si quiero que seas mi papá… ya te curaste?

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Princesa, estoy muy feliz de que me hayas dicho la verdad. Pero no estoy enfermo porque hayas mentido…

-Pero entonces porqué?

-No lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. Pueden ser muchas cosas, sabes? Trabajo mucho y descanso poco, a veces no como bien…

-Entonces eres un tonto…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Sí soy un tonto por preocupar a tu mami.

-Mami tiene miedo…

-Te lo dijo?

-Sí…

-Y qué mas te dijo?

-No dijo nada más…

-No?

Rin entró con la botella de agua.

-Gracias, preciosa…

La besó en la mejilla.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Algo…

-Mi amor…

Rin acarició sus mejillas. En ese momento, entró el médico que atendía a Sesshoumaru.

-Kazami…

-Sí?

-Después de analizar y analizar sus resultados, llegamos a la conclusión de que usted no tiene nada.

-No tengo nada?

-La verdad es que no había visto a alguien tan saludable en muchos años. Al parecer el aumento de su presión fue momentánea, producto de alguna impresión. Pero no tiene ni un solo valor alterado, ni en la sangre, ni en los rayos x.

-Y qué hay con el dolor de cabeza?

-Ha pensado en usar anteojos?

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja.

-Anteojos?

-Lo referiré a un oftalmólogo… o si desea, puede verlo ahora…

-Está bien.

El doctor salió y Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh!

-Ves preciosa? Te dije que estoy bien.

…………………………

Llegaron a la casa de Rin, casi al mismo tiempo en que Soraya llegaba en un taxi. Abril se fue a jugar a su habitación.

-Anteojos…

Rin rió y lo abrazó.

-No es nada del otro mundo, mi amor…

-Pero…

-Hasta pienso que te verías bien sexy con anteojos.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ah! Olvidé tu regalo!

-Regalo?

-Sí, preciosa… está en mi apartamento…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Quieres ir a buscarlo mientras hago la cena?

-Rin, hija, porqué no salen y yo me quedo con Abril?

-Entonces preparo la cena y…

-Ya vete!

-Es que no quiero que hagas nada, eres mi visita…

-Vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Rin se despidió de Abril y su madre.

-No te esperaré despierta.

-Mamá!

-Ve con calma, hija.

Rin se fue con Sesshoumaru, después de pasar por el supermercado, fueron a la casa.

-Esta noche, cocinaré yo.

-Pero…

-Rin, déjame consentirte!

Rin sonrió.

………………………

Rin estaba parada en el balcón de la habitación. Sesshoumaru salió al balcón y la besó apasionadamente.

-Apenas ha pasado una semana y ya te extraño… Preciosa, no estoy jugando. Quiero casarme lo más pronto posible.

-Pero mi amor, es que no encuentro el vestido, no hemos organizado nada, hay que hacer muchos trámites legales…

-Eso déjamelo a mí… tengo algo para ti…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Me lo puedes dar mañana?

-Por qué?

-Porque sólo quiero estar contigo. Sin regalos, ni sorpresas…

-Preciosa, esto te va a gustar.

Sesshoumaru buscó una caja un tanto grande y plana.

-Mi amor, no dudo que me guste…

-Rin… está bien, si no lo quieres, está bien.

Sesshoumaru dejó la caja sobre un banco del balcón. Rin sintió que lo había herido y acercándose a él le pidió que se lo diera.

-Estás segura?

-Sí, mi amor. Se ve que es importante para ti.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y abrió la caja.

-Esto, era de mi abuela, fue de mi madre, y ahora es tuyo.

En su interior había una hermosa gargantilla de perlas.

-Es hermoso!

-Te casarías conmigo usando esta gargantilla?

-Oh, Sí! Mi amor! Sí!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo llenaba de besos por todas partes.

-Gracias, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sólo sonreía mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la observaba agradecerle y dar pequeños brinquitos de felicidad. Él mantuvo la calma mientras sentía que una paz embargaba su alma. Rin estaba hablando y aunque quería escucharla, no pudo. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, Rin…

Rin sonrió y se recostó de su pecho, acomodando su oído cerca de su corazón. Sesshoumaru llenó sus pulmones de aire mientras la encerraba en un posesivo abrazo.

Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato de esa manera. Antes de notarlo, se besaban apasionadamente, pero con calma, sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo que desearan para amarse.

Rin le abrió la camisa entre besos, recorrió su torso con sus manos, subió hasta sus hombros y corrió la camisa fuera de sus brazos. Delineó cada músculo con sus dedos y finalmente lo volvió a besar. Sesshoumaru recorrió su espalda y corrió el cierre del vestido.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-Déjame darme un baño…

-No.

-Onegai. Me he pasado todo el día de aquí para allá…

-Sólo si me dejas ir contigo.

-Hai…

Rin se sentía con la piel de gallina. La voz de Sesshoumaru era grave y seductora. Le provocaba brincarle encima y comérselo a besos.

Mientras Rin preparaba la tina, Sesshoumaru se dio una ducha. Estaba en el agua, recostado del borde mientras observaba hipnotizado el rito de limpieza de Rin. Finalmente ella lo acompañó, dejando escapar el aire al estar sumergida por completo en el agua caliente. Se acomodó entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru y se dejó besar todo el cuello, espalda y hombros.

-Me fascina el sabor de tu piel…

-Hm! Me doy cuenta…

-Rin…

-Si?

-Quiero sentirte… no quiero esperar…

-Siénteme…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, dejando en evidencia su excitación, la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Sin decir una palabra, acarició su cuerpo y separó sus piernas, la penetró con extremo cuidado, procurando siempre, no lastimarla, una vez que estuvo dentro de ella en su totalidad, ella dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-Ah! Mi amor! Qué grande eres!

Sesshoumaru sólo sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Te ah-!

Sesshoumaru no la dejó continuar, moviendo sus caderas suavemente mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda.

……………………………

La besaba apasionadamente, sus cuerpos sudorosos aún eran uno. Rin nunca había llegado al clímax de aquella manera, enamorada y estremeciéndose de placer. Sin decir nada, se quedaron dormidos por un buen rato, hasta que Rin despertó sintiendo un hambre feroz. Se movió con cuidado y sonrió al verlo dormir profundamente, lo besó en los labios cuidando no despertarlo y tomó su camisa como vestido improvisado.

Estaba preparándose un emparedado cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura y tiernos besitos en su cuello.

-Porqué me dejas sólo?

-Perdón, mi amor, pensé que querías dormir, y yo tengo mucha hambre…

La voz de Sesshoumaru era grave y sensual, volvió a besarla.

-Huele delicioso… qué haces?

-Sólo un emparedado…

-Yo también quiero.

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru rozaba su mejilla como un gatito contra la mejilla de Rin que rió divertida.

-Me haces cosquillas, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru no hablaba, simplemente disfrutaba de la cercanía de Rin y del calor de sus cuerpos juntos. Se movía junto con ella, mientras ella preparaba el emparedado para él. Notó que pasó la rueda de pan por leche y luego por huevo batido.

-Así es como los haces!

Rin rió divertida.

-No sabes prepararlo?

-No tenía idea de lo que le hacías… queda delicioso…

Rin sonrió. Después de haber comido, Sesshoumaru recogió los platos y los llevó a la cocina. Volvieron abrazados hasta la habitación.

-Debo tener cuidado…

-Por qué?

-Cocinas tan rico, que si me descuido, me pondré gordo.

Rin rió.

-No me importa… pero yo te cuido por ti. Generalmente cocino bajo en sal y sin grasa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se acomodó a la altura de su vientre y la besó.

-Rin, volví a olvidarlo…

-Qué cosa?

-Protegerme…

Rin se sentó en la cama y acarició su pelo.

-Mi amor, quieres que me embarace?

-Ah? P-pero es que tu… y tus estudios…

Sesshoumaru se aclaró la garganta.

-No, claro que no… de hecho… no quisiera quee… tuu…

Rin trató de ocultar la sonrisa.

-Puedo hacerlo, si es lo que quieres…

-En serio?

-Sólo tengo que hacer una visita al médico y para el mes siguiente estaré embarazada…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza llenándola de besos.

-TE AMO!

Rin rió mientras quedaba entre Sesshoumaru y el colchón.

-Mi amor, no sabía que quisieras tanto tener un bebé…

-Sólo contigo, mi amor, sólo contigo…

Rin sonrió mientras Sesshoumaru se la comía a besos.

-Además… tengo un pequeño problemita con eso de la protección…

-Sí, cuál?

-No sé por qué… pero contigo, siempre me resultan pequeños y… pues molestan bastante…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-…Me excitas como nadie…

-Eso no tienes que decírmelo.

Rin sonreía mientras señalaba el bóxer que no ocultaba ningún secreto. Sesshoumaru sonrió y metió la cabeza bajo la camisa, comenzó a mordisquear su vientre. Rin reía y se retorcía por las cosquillas.

-Mi amor! Ya!

-Sólo si dices la verdad…

-Pero qué verdad!

Rin reía a carcajadas sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire para más.

-TE AMO!

Sesshoumaru cambió las cosquillas por besos y caricias. Rin quitó los botones de la camisa y acarició la rubia cabellera.

…………………………

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo a lo largo de este fic. Eli, yo se que no te molesta compartir el cap, verdad que no? Sabes que todo el fic es tuyo. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y recuerden que aún falta mucho por hacer.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	12. Esperanzas

**Capítulo 12**

**Esperanzas**

Rin le mostraba la gargantilla a Kagome y Soraya mientras les contaba emocionada la petición de Sesshoumaru. Sonó su teléfono.

-Bueno?

-Preciosa…

-Sessh!

-Preciosa, crees que te dé tiempo para arreglarte?

-Arreglarme?

-Tenemos que asistir a una cena de gala, quiero que luzcas despampanante. Te introduciré como mi esposa.

Rin lanzó un chillido de alegría.

-En serio?

-Claro que sí. También pueden ir la princesa y tu mamá.

-Pero… no tengo vestido… ni Abril…

-Usa la tarjeta que te di… paso por ti a las 7.

-Entonces me tengo que dar prisa! Adiós!

Rin cerró la llamada y le preguntó a su hermana si sabía algo.

-Inu me lo dijo hace una semana… parece que a Sesshoumaru se le olvidó.

-Me llevarías de compras? Y mamá…

-Ya Kagome me compró un traje, gracias, hija.

-Vamos!

…………………………

En la tienda, Abril reía calladamente, mientras su madre se medía cuanto vestido de gala se encontrara. Finalmente encontró uno que sí le gustó y que Kagome y Soraya aprobaron. Un hermoso vestido color marfil con un brocado en un tono más oscuro en el borde inferior. El traje se complementaba con unos guantes de seda y unas zapatillas doradas.

…………………………

Inuyasha fue a la casa de Rin por ellas.

-Y Sesshoumaru?

-Tiene que atender a los invitados, se verán allá…

Todo el camino, Rin estaba un poco desanimada, porque no pudo lucirle su vestido a Sesshoumaru.

Al entrar en el salón, Rin se encontró con un sacerdote, sus amigos más cercanos, incluyendo a Sango y Miroku con sus bebés y Sesshoumaru esperándola junto al sacerdote. Inuyasha se inclinó hacia ella.

-Sería un gran honor, para mí el poderte entregar…

-El honor sería mío si lo hicieras…

Mientras Rin se acercaba, veía a Sesshoumaru, sus ojos se encontraron y Rin sonrió. Al llegar junto a él. La tomó de las manos y la besó en la mejilla.

-Luces hermosa, mi amor…

Rin sonrió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-…Higurashi Rin, acepta usted como…

Rin se perdía en la mirada ambarina de Sesshoumaru, con las rodillas flojas y el corazón a mil por hora.

-Acepto…

No sabía cómo le había salido la voz para decirlo pero lo dijo. Escuchó decir a Sesshoumaru que aceptaba y tomando su mano izquierda, le sacó el guante de seda e introdujo en su dedo una alianza matrimonial.

Cuando le tocó a ella, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó, esto consiguió calmarla y le colocó la alianza.

-…Los declaro: Marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…

Esas eran las palabras que Sesshoumaru había estado esperando desde que la vio entrar, la besó apasionadamente mientras los invitados aplaudían.

Recibían felicitaciones por parte de todos. Inutaisho la abrazó con fuerza, la suficiente para casi cargarla.

-Bienvenida a la familia… oficialmente…

Todos rieron. Mientras Rin y Sesshoumaru atendían a sus más cercanos amigos, Soraya se acercó a Izayoi e Inutaisho.

-Kazami-sama… quiero agradecerles la enorme acogida que les han dado a mis hijas en su familia… me alegra mucho que hayan podido encontrar hombres de bien que estoy segura las harán felices…

Soraya no pudo continuar por las incipientes lágrimas. Rin, al verla, corrió a su lado.

-Mamá! Qué pasa?

Inutaisho sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Soraya.

-Es la emoción de verte finalmente feliz.

Rin sonrió y besó a su madre en la mejilla.

-Todo es gracias a ti, mami…

…………………………………………

Rin se despidió de su pequeña y de Soraya antes de marcharse con Sesshoumaru, a lo que sería su primera noche de bodas. Una vez solos, Rin brincó a sus brazos y le agradeció a besos aquella sorpresa.

-No puedo creerlo! Soy tu esposa!

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras su esposa se lo comía a besos. La dejó sentada sobre la cama.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Arrodillado frente a ella, le quitó las zapatillas de tacón.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Porqué no me dijiste nada?

-De saberlo no sería una sorpresa…

-Y si me hubiera vestido de negro?

-Kagome y Soraya no te iban a dejar…

Sesshoumaru se quitó la corbata, se soltó los primeros botones de su camisa y se quitó el saco y el chaleco. Sirvió dos copas de champaña y le ofreció una a su esposa.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la observó estudiando sus gestos al tomarse la champaña y sonreírle. Estaba seguro de que Rin era la mujer de su vida y que nunca habría otra como ella.

-Sessh…

-Sí?

-En qué piensas?

-Eres como un narcótico, me atrapaste y me hiciste adicto a ti… ahora sin ti, no puedo vivir…

Sesshoumaru se deslizó sobre ella como serpiente sobre su presa.

-Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo… y sólo porque eres mi esposa…

Rin sonrió y se entregó a los besos de su marido.

………………………………

Rin estaba doblemente agradecida con Sesshoumaru. En primer lugar por alentarla a operarse nuevamente, alegando que no tenía nada que perder, por hacerla ver que aún ciega, valía como persona y por estar dispuesto a casarse con ella en esa condición. En segundo lugar, porque ahora que podía ver, su luna de miel no pudo ser más maravillosa que el poder viajar por las maravillas arquitectónicas del mundo oriental y la promesa de un segundo viaje al occidente. Tenían un mes completo de luna de miel y volverían al día siguiente. Sesshoumaru salía del baño con una toalla a la cintura y otra al cuello.

-…Yo también te amo, mi amor… sí, mi amor… está bien. Te portas bien con tu abuelita… Adiós…

Inmediatamente Rin cerró la llamada, Sesshoumaru la atacó cual lince a su presa.

-Sesshoumaru! Soy tu esposa, no un pedazo de carne y tú un buitre!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Se quedó acostado boca arriba en la cama.

-Preciosa, estoy exhausto. Pide la cena a la habitación y veamos una película aquí.

-Tú sabes tailandés?

-Bien, pásame el teléfono.

Sesshoumaru pidió la cena y se acomodó, abrazado a la cintura de Rin.

-De dónde sacas tantas fuerzas!

-Cuando tengas hijos lo comprenderás…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acomodó su cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Y cuándo será eso?

-No lo sé…tal vez muy pronto…

Rin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con ternura.

-Todavía tienes lo que usas?

-No… me lo quité cuando me lo pediste.

Rin jugaba con el pelo de su esposo.

-Nunca soñé que me casaría contigo, hasta que Abril me lo preguntó.

-Porqué no?

-No lo sé… Había oído mucho de ti por parte de tu papá… pero también sabía que eras un mujeriego… y sólo pensaba que por más que tu papá tratara, no te fijarías en mí, si tenías tantas para elegir…

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Por qué, Rin? Qué te hace inferior?

-El hecho de que era ciega, viuda, con una hija…

-Así no fue como lo vi yo…

-No?

-NO. Yo vi a una hermosa princesa que sin entender cómo funciona el dinero, juntó todo el que le daban para hacerle un regalo a su madre. Y entonces pensé lo afortunado que eran quienes la tenían cerca, alguien merecedor de tal sacrificio debía ser maravilloso… cuando te conocí, vi a una mujer hermosa, con un gran sentido del humor…

-Pero…

-Mejor dicho, ni sé qué fue… sólo sé que después de ese almuerzo, no dejé de pensar en ti… no podía sacarte de mi mente…

-Sessh…

-Rin, me enamoré de ti en la primera cita.

Rin sonrió.

-Sabes? Cuando te vi por primera vez, casi te vuelo arriba…

-Hm! Debiste hacerlo…

Rieron.

-No, es en serio. Pensé que nunca había visto a alguien tan guapo en toda mi vida.

Tocaron la puerta. Sesshoumaru se levantó y recibió el carrito con la comida. Colocó la bandeja sobre la cama y besó a Rin. Cenaron entre besos y caricias. Al terminar, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-No es justo que nos quedemos aquí la última noche…

-Mi amor…

-No, preciosa… vamos a salir…

…………………………………

Rin ya no tenía fuerza ni para respirar. Sesshoumaru trataba de recuperar la respiración sin éxito alguno.

Finalmente lograron calmarse y Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras la llenaba de besos.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

…………………………………

Llegaron a la casa, donde Abril corrió a los brazos de Rin.

-Mama!

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Te extrañé tanto, mi vida!

Sesshoumaru entró las maletas a la casa y saludó a Soraya. A la hora de dormir, mientras Rin se daba un baño, Sesshoumaru y Abril jugaban sobre la cama, ambos en pijama. Sesshoumaru le mostraba cómo usar un juguete nuevo.

-Ves? Le haces así con la mano y… ya!

Abril rió y tomó el juguete, intentó hacer lo mismo pero no pudo.

-Es muy difícil…

-Pero si practicas, lo harás.

Abril se quedó viéndolo un rato.

-Sesshoumaru?

-Sí?

-Cuántos años tienes?

-32.

-Waa! Ni cuantos!

Sesshoumaru estalló en carcajadas.

-Cuántos creías que tenía?

-Como mi mami, 28.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Nop, soy un vejestorio…

Abril rió. Rin salió del baño con el pelo mojado.

-Casi me olvido de que ya no vivo sola… qué haces despierta mi amor? Mañana tienes clases.

-Un ratito más!

-No, a dormir. Todos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana.

-Pero ustedes no van a dormir. De seguro que se van a dar besos de adultos.

-Abril!

Rin se sonrojó al instante. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Vamos en avión.

-Avión?

-Sí. A ver…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y le dijo a Abril que se parara en la cama y que abriera los brazos, la cargó y haciendo el ruido de una avioneta, la llevó a su cama. Una vez allí, le quitó el juguete y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche.

-Vamos a hacer la oración, tú a tu ángel y yo al mío.

Rin estaba apoyada del marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

-…No me desampares, ni de noche ni de día. Porque sin ti me perdería.

-Protege a mi mami, a mis tíos, a Emery, a mis abuelitos y a Sesshoumaru…

-Protege a mi esposa, a mi papá, a mi mamá y a mi princesita…

-Amén.

Abril veía a Sesshoumaru sorprendida. Sesshoumaru la acomodó entre las sábanas y la besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, princesa…

-Hasta mañana…

Rin se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

-Que descanses, mi amor…

-Bendición mami…

-Que Kami te bendiga, mi amor…

Apagaron la luz. Salieron de la habitación abrazados. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Eres todo un papá experto…

Estaban acostados. Rin lo besaba en el pecho y en la mejilla.

-Sessh…

-Rin, crees que hicimos bien?

-Respecto a qué?

-Creo que forcé las cosas con Abril, y no es lo que quiero… Quiero que se sienta cómoda conmigo…

-Mi amor, Abril te adora. Tiene que acostumbrarse, ya no sólo estarás unas noches, vivirás con nosotras.

-Sí, sé que me quiere… pero no es eso… Rin…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Tal vez la quiero tanto que me duele…

-Sessh…

-La amo, Rin… veo a Abril y la veo como mi hija… sé que no debería sentirme como su padre…

-Sesshoumaru, lo estás haciendo bien. Perfectamente bien, pero Abril… Mi amor, sé que es un problema, pero…

-No es un problema… Rin, tu hija no es ningún problema… simplemente quiero que nos llevemos bien…

-Y se llevan de maravilla…

Rin lo besó en el pecho por última vez y se acomodó a su lado.

-Descansa, mi amor, lo necesitas.

Rin sintió una caricia en la cintura y un beso en el cuello.

-Perdóname…

-No importa, mi amor…

Abril volvió a su cama de la misma manera en la que se levantó.

………………………………

Rin estaba en una compañía de contratistas buscando el equipo que necesitaba para comenzar la construcción.

-…Perfecto, quién es el ingeniero a cargo?

-Acaso hablo chino? Dije que soy la ingeniera.

-No tiene que alterarse.

-Es la quinta vez que le digo lo mismo…

-No tiene algún socio? Es que los muchachos…

-Bien, se puede quedar con su contrato.

Rin volvió a la casa y preparó la comida. Sesshoumaru llegó con Abril, mientras Rin hablaba con Soraya, que ya había llegado a Okinawa.

-Sí… bien… me alegra mucho… bueno, pues hablamos más tarde. Adiós, mamá…

Rin cerró la llamada conteniéndose la risa mientras Sesshoumaru le comía el cuello a besos. Estalló en carcajadas.

-No! Mi amor!

Como pudo, besó a Abril en la frente.

-Hola mi amor… cómo te fue en el colegio?

-Bien!

-Me alegro, porque hice…

Rin destapó la cacerola y Abril brincó.

-Sí! Goulash!

-Goulash? Eso es Kare…

Rin rió y giró aún entre los brazos de su esposo.

-El curry no lleva vegetales, éste sí tiene.

-Y a Abril le gustan los vegetales?

-La zanahoria sí.

-Sólo tiene zanahoria y cebolla.

Abril se sentó a la mesa y luego Sesshoumaru y Rin.

-Mama, verdad que Sesshoumaru necesita anteojos por no comer zanahoria?

-Sí. Y también le da mucha gripe porque no come cebolla.

-Oye! A mí me encanta la cebolla.

Rin sonrió y le sirvió la comida. Tanto Abril como Sesshoumaru devoraron la comida en sus platos y hasta repitieron.

-Dejen espacio para el postre…

Rin buscó en el refrigerador un pie de limón con merengue.

-Hm! Sí!

Al terminar de comer, Abril se sentó en la sala a ver televisión. Rin estaba en el estudio realizando unas llamadas cuando Sesshoumaru entró.

-…No se moleste…

Rin cerró el teléfono y se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Kami! Cómo le digo a Sessh?

-Cómo me dices qué cosa?

-Perdóname, mi amor… pero no consigo un contratista que quiera trabajar para mí…

-Y para qué buscas contratistas?

-Sessh, la casa…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero qué te crees que hace Inuyasha?

-Inuyasha es abogado.

-Pero trabaja con papá en la constructora…

Rin sonrió algo avergonzada.

-Lo olvidé…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Vendré cerca de las 7 de la noche. Si quieres, no me esperen para cenar.

-Quieres algo específico?

-No. Haz lo que quieras.

-Mi amor…

-Sí?

-Te podrías llevar a Kury? Necesita que le den un baño.

-Y no me hará un desastre en mi auto?

-Kury es un perro entrenado.

-Está bien, me lo llevo.

Rin sonrió y lo besó de una manera tal que lo dejó atontado.

-No comiences lo que no puedes terminar…

-Es sólo un adelanto de lo que tendrás esta noche.

Rin lo besó en el mentón mientras metía las manos entre su sedosa melena rubia y acariciaba su nuca.

-Necesitas algo más?

-No, nada más. Iré al supermercado, quieres algo?

-No…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras le acariciaba el trasero, Rin rió a la vez que entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Me tengo que ir…

-Entonces suéltame…

-No quiero…

Rin sonrió y le enderezó la corbata.

-Que te vaya bien, mi amor…

-Te amo…

Rin lo besó y escucharon a Abril reír.

-Qué te pasa, pillina?

-Nada, se ven lindos.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Te portas bien con tu mamá.

…………………………………

Después de hacer la tarea de Abril, fueron al supermercado. Volvieron a la casa a las 6:30 de la tarde.

-Kami! Sesshoumaru llegará en cualquier momento y yo no tengo la cena lista!

-Sesshoumaru ya llegó.

Rin vio por la ventana cuando Sesshoumaru apagó el auto.

-Ay! Kami!

Rin se metió en la cocina lo más rápido que pudo y puso una olla con agua sobre la estufa.

-Amor!

Sesshoumaru entró en la cocina y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Hola, preciosa…

Kury ladró.

-Sessh…

-La cena no está lista?

-Mi amor… perdón, es que se me hizo tarde y con los…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Relájate, date un baño. Yo haré la cena.

Sesshoumaru la sacó de la cocina.

……………………………………………

**Muchas gracias a todas! Ando volando así que esta vez no detallo nombres! Pero sí me tomo un segundo para felicitar a Eli que tuvo a su bebé el lunes y gracias a Dios, todo salió bien.**

**Muchas felicidades, manita!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	13. Te Quiero

**Capítulo 13**

**Te Quiero**

Rin llegó a la casa después de haber hablado con el maestro de construcción sobre la zapata y dimensiones de la casa. Dejó los planos en el estudio y despachó a la niñera.

-Abril!

La niña fue hasta ella y la abrazó, pero no se comportaba igual que siempre.

-Cómo te fue en el colegio?

-Bien…

-Hiciste tus tareas?

-La mitad…

-Vamos a hacer la otra…

-No quiero…

-Abril…

Rin notó que tenía mucha fiebre.

-Mi amor, cómo te sientes?

-Tengo mucho sueño, pero mi cama me molesta…

-Qué tal si te das un baño y mientras tanto, yo te cambio las sábanas?

Al tirar las sábanas sucias en la canasta, vio una ropa mojada. Terminó de cambiar las sábanas. Cuando Abril salió del baño, la ayudó a vestirse, revisando su cuerpo.

-Mi amor, y esa ropa mojada?

-Ah? Me mojé en la lluvia…

Rin la besó en la frente.

-Te daré algo para la fiebre.

Rin le dio la pastilla y Abril se la tomó. Luego de bajar la ropa sucia se quedó junto a ella.

-Mi amor, tengo que revisar unas cosas. Pero trata de dormir un poco.

-No… quiero jugar con Kury…

-No, estás enferma.

Abril se abrazó a su cintura y se quedó dormida. Al cabo de dos horas, Rin notó que la fiebre no cedía. Llamó al médico de Abril y le dijo que esperara 4 horas más.

-No la puedo dejar por 4 horas con esta calentura…

………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó con un dulce en las manos.

-Rin, Abril!

-Estamos arriba…

Cuando Sesshoumaru entró. Rin le tomaba la temperatura a Abril.

-Qué pasa?

-Tiene una fiebre en 40 que no le baja.

-Le diste algo?

-Sí.

-Llama a su médico.

-Me dijo que esperara 4 horas hacen 40 minutos.

-No, ese no sabe de esto.

Sesshoumaru cargó a la niña y la subió en su auto. Llegaron a un lugar bastante apartado, donde había un letrero que anunciaba a un médico de cabecera.

-Myoga…

-Sessho… Wow! Y esta niña!

-Es mi… es la hija de mi esposa.

-Sesshoumaru Kazami casado? No puedo creerlo… a ver a la pequeña…

Luego de examinarla.

-Tiene muy buena respuesta. Sólo es un resfriado con infección en la garganta. Muy común a su edad.

-Pero nunca le sube la temperatura tanto.

-Si es lo que los alarma, puedo inyectarla. Es alérgica a algo?

-No.

-Bien, le inyectaré un antipirético.

-No! No, mami, no! Onegai…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la acomodó sobre sus piernas.

-No te preocupes, princesa. El tío Myoga es un viejo muy sabio y sabe cómo hacer para que no duela.

Sesshoumaru vio que Myoga le hizo señas para que no dijera eso.

-Además, yo estoy aquí. Te acuerdas que dije que siempre te cuidaría? Pues lo haré…

-No me gustan, duelen mucho!

-No duelen tanto… además, mira a tu mami, la ves lo preocupada que está? No quiero que se preocupe, pero como te quiere mucho, estará así hasta que te cures.

-Demo…

-Yo también quiero que te cures.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien y la dejó recostarse de su pecho. Cuando Myoga le insertó la aguja, Abril tensó el brazo.

-No… Abril suéltalo, así duele más… suéltalo…

-Aha! Itai!

-No aprietes el brazo…

Ya que Abril no relajó los músculos, el proceso fue más doloroso de lo normal. Abril lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sus enormes lágrimas quedaban sobre su camisa.

-Itai!

-Lo sé… sé que duele, pero es porque no soltaste el brazo… Vamos princesa, ahora en la casa, podrás dormir….

Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru la acostó en su cama y la cubrió con las sábanas. Había comenzado una tormenta y Abril se negaba a quedarse sola.

-Amor, qué tal si le haces una sopa y yo me quedo con ella?

-Quieres una sopa, mi amor?

La niña asintió. Rin bajó a la cocina y Sesshoumaru trataba de que se durmiera.

-A ver… te contaré una historia.

-Sí…

-Es la historia de una princesa de la luna, y un príncipe perro…

**-Flashback-**

Una mujer de pelo rubio platinado y ojos de un profundo violeta, acariciaba el rostro de su hijo mientras trataba de brindarle calor en una fría noche de invierno.

-Mama, cuéntame una historia…

-A ver… Ésta era una princesa, que habitaba en la luna y que todas las noches soñaba con venir a la tierra y encontrarse con el príncipe perro que todas las noches la admiraba y le juraba amor eterno…

-Ya me sé esa!

-Sí?

-Sí! El rey de la luna no quería que la princesa fuera a la tierra y la princesa se escapó…

La mujer rió.

-Sesshoumaru, ten paciencia. Es una virtud…

-Demo mama, qué pasó después de que la princesa y el príncipe se encontraron?

-Se casaron y después tuvieron un hermoso principito…

Le tocó la punta de la nariz y lo hizo reír.

-Sesshoumaru… es posible que después de un día yo no pueda estar con ustedes…

-No, mama! A dónde vas?

-Tal vez tenga que hacer un largo viaje y no regrese.

-No! Yo no quiero! Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo!

-Yo también quisiera quedarme contigo, pero a veces no se puede…

El pequeño comenzó a llorar.

-No me dejes…

-Sesshoumaru, quiero que me prometas dos cosas… La primera es que si tu papá se vuelve a enamorar, quieras a su esposa como me quieres a mí…

-No… yo no quiero otra mamá… yo te quiero a ti…

-Yo también te quiero… La otra cosa es que cuando encuentres a tu princesa de la luna, la cuides y nunca dejes que nada ni nadie le haga daño…

-Te lo prometo, pero no me dejes…

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Sesshoumaru había terminado la historia hacía un buen rato. Estaba mirando al vacío con los ojos aguados. Abril lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sesshoumaru, que te pasa?

-Ah? Nada…

-Pero estás llorando…

-Sí?

Una lágrima se escapó y corrió por su mejilla.

-Parece que sí…

-Qué te pasa?

-Sabes? Mi mamá no murió cuando yo era un bebé… yo tenía 7 años… sí era un bebé, pero no tan pequeño…

-Y la recuerdas?

-Sí. La recuerdo mucho…

-Y eso te hace triste?

-Lo que pasa es que mi mamá tuvo una enfermedad muy mala. Y pasó mucho tiempo en cama. Y… y… mi papá salió a comprar más medicinas, porque se habían acabado… yo me quedé cuidándola… pero no pude cuidarla… no pude…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Trata de descansar, princesa…

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. A los pocos minutos, Rin entró con la bandeja en las manos.

-Aquí esta… una rica sopita…

Mientras Abril comía, Rin confirmó que ya no tenía fiebre.

-Sesshoumaru te curó, mi amor… ya no tienes fiebre…

-Tengo sueño, mami…

-Descansa, mi amor…

-Mama…

-Dime…

-Sesshoumaru está triste.

-Por qué?

-Porque recordó a su mamá… Por qué se pone tan triste? Dile que tiene que recordarla con una sonrisa…

-Mi amor, es diferente. Sesshoumaru…

Rin la besó en la frente.

-Descansa, mi amor…

Rin salió de la habitación y fue a la suya. Sesshoumaru estaba en el balcón. Rin le tocó el hombro y él al darse vuelta, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor…

-Hasta cuándo, Rin? Hasta cuándo?

-Sesshoumaru, no fue tu culpa. No te tortures de ésta manera.

-Sí fue mi culpa, yo tenía que cuidarla…

-Eras un niño, mi amor, no era posible…

Rin lo entró en la habitación. Se acostaron y se aferró a su regazo. Rin le acarició la cabeza.

-Mi amor… Sesshoumaru, no fue tu culpa…

Rin sabía que Sesshoumaru nunca pudo superar aquél sentimiento de culpa por no haber podido hacer nada por su madre. Era algo que muchas veces lo carcomía y le robaba la paz.

-Sesshoumaru, tu mamá te pidió que fueras feliz. No creo que le gustaría verte ahora…

Rin se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada. Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Kami, Rin, tienes que cuidarte. Tienen que cuidarse, yo no sé nada de medicina… y no soportaría algo parecido otra vez…

Rin acarició su cabellera.

-Yo me cuido, mi amor… nadie está enfermo… además, tú la cuidaste. Tú estuviste con ella, le hiciste compañía y la viste morir con una sonrisa, por que sabía que te había enseñado todo lo necesario para hacer de ti un hombre de bien…

Rin enjugó sus lágrimas.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, tuviste la oportunidad de despedirte, de decirle que la amabas por última vez… eso es algo muy valioso…

……………………………………

Despertaron casi a la vez, abrazados de frente. Sonrieron.

-Hola, mi amor… dormiste bien?

-Gracias a ti…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-No volví a despertar, cómo está Abril?

-Durmió toda la noche. No le volvió a subir la fiebre, pero no la enviaré al colegio. Quiero vigilarla.

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru se levantó. Estaba en la ducha cuando Rin entró a hacerle compañía, sonrió y la recibió con los brazos abiertos y un cálido beso.

…………………………...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó en la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-Rin… quiero agradecerte…

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Anoche me hiciste comprender que todos estos años han sido en vano. Aunque era un niño, fui un buen hijo e hice a mi mamá orgullosa de mí…

-Así es…

-Gracias…

Rin sonrió sinceramente y lo besó con ternura.

………………………………

Abril estaba en el colegio seguía las instrucciones de la profesora mientras pegaba con cuidado los adornos de un portarretratos.

-Ahora, vamos a dejar que se seque…

Al mencionar la tarea, de que tenía que hacer un regalo para el día de los padres, Roberta la presionó diciéndole que ya que Alan había muerto, le correspondía regalárselo a Albert. Sin embargo, ella ya le había dicho a Rin sobre lo que le quería regalar a Albert. Por otra parte Roberta le dijo que a Sesshoumaru no le podía regalar nada.

Una vez terminado el portarretratos y que la profesora verificó que estaban bien hechos, les mostró como insertarles la fotografía.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó y Rin estaba sentada en la cama con una caja en las manos. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo dolor por la claridad.

-Preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor…

Se inclinó sobre él y lo saludó con un beso. Sesshoumaru sonrió y terminó de despertar.

-Feliz día de los padres…

Rin le extendió la caja. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y sonrió.

-Pero mi amor, si yo no…

-No digas que no eres un padre excepcional, porque sé que lo eres. Sessh, sé que amas a Abril y que te esfuerzas…

-Sí la amo, eso es sin esfuerzos…

-Eres el mejor papá del mundo…

Rin lo besó nuevamente, Sesshoumaru continuó sonriendo.

-No debiste molestarte…

-No lo hice…

Abril cerró la puerta de la habitación, sin que se enteraran. Sesshoumaru abrió su regalo y sonrió.

-MI AMOR!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la llenó de besos, ambos reían a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru estaba sobre ella y creó un camino con sus besos hasta su vientre y allí se detuvo.

-Eres el mejor regalo del mundo!

En el interior de la cajita había unos resultados de análisis de sangre, en los que tenía una línea resaltada. "HGC-------- Positivo" y al lado, escrito a mano decía: "Estoy embarazada".

Más tarde, Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin a la casa de su padre y haciéndola prometerle que lo esperaría, llevó a Abril a la casa de los Strom, donde Abril le entregó su regalo a su abuelo. Todo el tiempo Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras veía la escena desde lejos. Abril corrió hasta sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo, luego, los dos sentados en el cobertizo, Abril le entregó el portarretratos con una foto de ellos dos juntos. Albert se emocionó mucho y la llenó de besos.

La pequeña le contó que había llegado tarde porque Sesshoumaru la había llevado al cementerio y le pusieron unas flores frescas a la tumba de Alan. Albert sonrió con los relatos de la niña, finalmente, cuando se despidieron y Albert se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Si quiere, se la dejo y luego hablo con Rin…

-Está bien. Estos viejos huesos saben lo que hacen. Por cierto, muchas felicidades.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía?

-Espero que no te moleste que la princesa me considere parte de su familia.

-Nunca… muchas gracias…

-Estás feliz, se te nota en los ojos.

-Es algo que he deseado… no sé por cuánto tiempo…

-Entonces termina de irte y vete a celebrar…

Sesshoumaru rió, se despidieron con un apretón de manos y Sesshoumaru se marchó.

-Princesa, vamos a comprar flores.

-Flores? Para quién?

-Para tu mamá…

-Pero hoy no es el día de las madres…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Pero es un día muy especial para tu mamá y para mí… después te explicaré.

Mientras Sesshoumaru elegía el arreglo, Abril lo haló de una mano y le señaló su heladería favorita. Sesshoumaru la llevó. Tenían una enorme copa de helado frente a ellos, Sesshoumaru pensó que era el momento perfecto.

-Princesa, recuerdas cuando tú me dijiste lo que tenía que hacer para besar a tu mamá?

-Sí…

-Bueno, pues ya nos dimos ese beso especial… y tú vas a tener un hermanito… o tal vez sea hermanita…

Abril no pareció entender, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Vamos a tener un bebé…

-En serio!

-Sí!

-Yupi!

-Pero hay ciertas cosas que debemos cambiar tú y yo, para que el bebe nazca bien. Como no tirarnos sobre Rin, no hacerla que te cargue y darle mucho amor y mucho cariño.

-Pero mama no podrá jugar conmigo?

-Claro que sí, pero no de la misma manera. Verás, el bebé está dentro de mami, en la barriguita de Rin. Entonces, mientras está ahí adentro, lo que le pase a tu mami, le pasa a él. Así que hay que cuidarla mucho. Además verás que se pone enojona, pero eso es normal. Ya verás que después se pone bien cariñosa…

Sesshoumaru terminó de explicarle todos los cambios de Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué piensas del bebé?

-Vas a ser papá?

-Sí. Ya soy papá.

Abril lo abrazó.

-Feliz día del padre, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru recibió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, princesa…

……………………………………

Al llegar a la casa de los Kazami, Abril bajó la mirada.

-No le traje nada a abuelito Inutaisho…

-Ah! Pero yo, sí… te diré qué haremos, tomas éstos dos regalos, uno para tu abuelito Inutaisho y otro para tu tío Inuyasha y les dices que es tu regalo.

-Demo…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Les va a gustar, porque les compré sus cosas favoritas. El lazo amarillo es de tu abuelo, y el rojo de tu tío.

Al entrar en la casa, Abril corrió hacia Rin primero y después de besarla en la mejilla, fue con su abuelito Inutaisho.

-Hola, princesita!

-Esto es para ti…

-Un regalo! Mira, Izayoi! Un regalo!

Abril reía a carcajadas mientras Inutaisho le agradecía a su manera infantil. Después de abrir el regalo supo que era obra de su hijo, pero se hizo el que no sabía nada.

-Chocolates belgas! Mis favoritos! Cómo supiste!

Rin los contemplaba feliz, Sesshoumaru la abrazaba desde la espalda y le llenaba el cuello de discretos besitos.

-Te amo…

Le susurraba al oído mientras veían la escena. Inutaisho parecía un niño con Abril. Luego Abril le entregó su regalo a Inuyasha, quien también supo de inmediato que era obra de su hermano, sin embargo le siguió la corriente y le agradeció a Abril mientras le daba besos y le hacía cosquillas.

Después de un rato, todos estaban sentados en el jardín, Abril jugaba con Kury.

-Sesshoumaru, qué te regaló la princesita?

-Ah! Verán, mi regalo no se los puedo mostrar, a nadie. Ni siquiera Rin puede verlo…

-Y qué regalo es ese, mi amor?

-Mi princesita me regaló un gran beso y un enorme abrazo. Y saben dónde lo guardé?

Sesshoumaru se señaló el pecho. Hizo eso porque Abril estaba cerca. Pero todos sabían que por más que Rin intentó de convencerla, ella no quiso comprarle nada a Sesshoumaru y que finalmente, Rin le había regalado un fino pisa corbatas. Las palabras de Sesshoumaru significaban que Abril no le había regalado nada.

Rin se sentía particularmente mal, porque sabía que Sesshoumaru se esforzaba, pero no comprendía la actitud de Abril, recordando ella, que a esa misma edad, lo que más quería era un papá. Estaba en la cocina con Izayoi y Kagome. Sirvieron la comida y durante el postre.

-Mi amor, creo que es hora de que les digamos.

-Sí?

-Acaso no les quieres decir?

-Claro que sí, pero es más emocionante así.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Papá, mamá… tenemos algo muy importante que decirles…

Inuyasha vio a Kagome sonreírle.

-Sabes de qué trata?

-No seas impaciente.

-Ah! Pero primero se me olvidó decirles qué me regaló Rin.

-Qué cosa?

Inutaisho, estaba tan impaciente como Inuyasha.

-Estoy embarazada…

De allí en adelante, todo estalló en una algarabía. Inutaisho estaba que no cabía en sí de la felicidad, los abrazó a ambos a manera de felicitación.

………………………………

Ya en la noche, estaban en la casa, Sesshoumaru hablaba con Soraya por teléfono mientras abrazaba a Rin y la película que veían estaba en pausa.

-…Muchas gracias… Claro que sí, bien…

Al terminar la llamada, besó a Rin en la mejilla y volvió a poner la película. Cuando la película terminó, Rin le dijo que haría unos sándwiches y que le preguntara a Abril si quería. Sesshoumaru fue hasta la habitación de Abril.

-Princesa… Abril, qué pasa?

Abril estaba llorando, recostada sobre su escritorio. Sesshoumaru se acercó y le acarició la cabeza.

-Qué te pasa, princesa? Por qué lloras?

-No sé hacerlo!

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantarse de esa silla y la sentó en su regazo.

-Qué es lo que no sabes hacer? Es muy tarde para estar haciendo tareas… qué tal si lo dejas para mañana y te ayudaré?

Abril lo abrazó con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Tiene que ser hoy! Además, ya lo dañé?

-Princesa, todo tiene arreglo…

-Demo…

-Vamos a ver… qué es lo que dañaste?

Abril le mostró con ojos llorosos la fotografía mal cortada. Era una donde él la cargaba sobre sus hombros y ambos reían.

-Abril, sacaste esa foto del álbum de Rin?

-Hai…

-Era una de las favoritas de tu mamá… para qué la querías?

-Porque yo quería darte un regalo…

-Y por qué no le dijiste a tu mamá?

-E-es que… Sesshoumaru, regalar es malo?

-No, princesa, regalar no es malo. Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Es que mi abuela me dijo que no te puedo regalar nada hoy. Que eso es malo. Pero yo quiero regalarte algo…

Sesshoumaru exhaló y se fijó en los ojos llorosos frente a él. Acarició su rostro y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Si tu abuela te dijo que es malo, por qué lo quieres hacer?

-Porque le di un regalo a todos los que quiero…

-Eso está bien, a todos los que les regalaste son padres…

-Pero tú también…

-Eso depende de cómo lo veas. Ahora, cierra los ojos. Y olvídate de lo que te dijo tu abuela o lo que te hayan dicho. Me quieres regalar algo?

-Sí.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Qué sería?

-Ya no lo tengo.

-Qué cosa?

-Mi abuela me dijo que se lo tenía que dar a mi abuelo.

Sesshoumaru supo que hablaba del portarretratos. Y que eso era lo que ella trataba de hacer otra vez. La besó en la mejilla.

-No estás enojado?

-Por qué?

-Porque no te regalé nada…

-No princesa, no estoy enojado. Vamos a lavarte la cara y bajamos a cenar.

-Demo…

-No importa princesa…

Sesshoumaru la llevó al baño y le lavó la cara, bajaron al comedor riendo. Rin sonrió al verlos abrazados y les sirvió jugo.

-Qué lindo se ven juntos!

Después de la cena, Sesshoumaru llevó a Abril a dormir mientras Rin se daba un baño.

-Dulces sueños, princesa…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente. Iba a salir de la habitación.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Qué pasa, princesa?

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado. Abril lo abrazó.

-Te quiero mucho, papi…

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, pero sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, princesa…

-Quieres a tu bebé más que a mí?

-No, princesa, los quiero a los dos por igual…

-Demo…

-Mi bebé es mi bebé. Pero a ti te quiero como si fueras mi bebé también.

Abril lo abrazó emocionada. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Que descanses, princesa…

-Buenas noches…

Sesshoumaru volvió a la habitación, Rin lo recibió con un apasionado beso mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa.

-Tranquila, mi amor…

-No puedo… te ves tan lindo de papá…

Sesshoumaru se echó una risa ronca y sensual.

-Preciosa…

………………………

Sesshoumaru no podía creer que Rin fuera capaz de hacer esas cosas.

-Bien escondido que te lo tenías, ah?

Rin sonrió con el rostro colorado hasta las orejas. Hasta esa noche, Sesshoumaru no sabía que le gustaba ser dominado en la cama. Rin había hecho con él lo que se le vino en gana, lo que se le ocurrió y lo que inventó.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER MIS FICS! NO SABEN LO EMOCIONADA QUE ESTOY, GANÉ EL CONCURSO DEL FIC SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD Y TODO SE LO DEBO A USTEDES, PUES LOS REVIEWS ERA LA MANERA DE CONTAR LOS VOTOS. ESTOY MUY FELIZ. AUNQUE YA SE TERMINÓ EL FIC KOKORO NO TSUYOI, TENGO UNO QUE OTRO CASI LISTO PARA COMENZAR A SUBIR ASI QUE JEJE, ESPEREN SABER DE MI. QUIERO APROVECHAR PARA FELICITAR A MI MANITA ELI QUE YA TIENE SU HERMOSO BEBÉ CON ELLA. Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS! NOS VEREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! BYE**

**BESITOS**

**MIZUHO**


	14. Puntos Sobre las Íes

**Capítulo 14**

**Puntos Sobre las Íes.**

Rin despertó al momento en que Sesshoumaru entraba con una bandeja en las manos.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla a la vez que le ponía la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

-Vaya! Un desayuno de reyes!

-Para la reina de mi corazón.

Rin sonrió y recibió el beso que Sesshoumaru le daba.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Después de haber comido, Rin lo besó en agradecimiento. Metió las manos debajo de la yukata y se pegó a su pecho.

-Mi amor… Abril…

-Abril no tiene la culpa de nada, yo le quité el castigo.

-Qué?

-Rin, nuestro problema es Roberta. Roberta le llena la cabeza de disparates…

-Pero…

-Rin, sabías que Roberta le dijo que era malo regalarme en el día de los padres? Que es malo que me llame papá… que no debe abrazarme, ni darme besos…

-Pero Abril lo hace…

-Porque me pregunta. Con respecto a decirme papá, le dije que lo haga cuando quiera.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru acarició su crecido vientre.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Se quedaron así un largo rato. Se besaban apasionadamente mientras Sesshoumaru, la acariciaba con una mano en su cuello y la otra sobre su vientre. Las de Rin, rodeaban su cuello. Se separaron al escuchar una risa ahogada.

-Abril…

-Hola, mami…

-Ven aquí, mi amor…

Abril subió a la cama y luego de saludarlos con un beso, besó el vientre de Rin. Rin sonrió al sentir una patada.

-Está feliz, porque le diste un besito…

Tomó su mano y la puso contra su vientre.

-Está bailando!

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron divertidos. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Hoy, es el día de tu mamá. Así que tú y yo tenemos que hacer todo lo que ella diga.

-El día de mi mamá?

-Sí. Porque ella hace tanto por nosotros, que nosotros debemos hacer algo por ella.

-Sessh! No es cierto!

-Claro que sí. Hoy te toca descansar.

-En ese caso… quiero ir de compras.

-Puedo ir contigo?

-Sí.

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Y a mí, dónde me dejan?

-Puedes venir con nosotras…

-Sí, como el maletero personal…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Podemos cambiar. Tú llevas al bebé y yo las bolsas de compras.

-Qué linda eres!

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura. Abril rió.

-Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a vernos besarnos.

-Es que es muy gracioso.

-Eres una pillina.

Rin se levantó.

-Gracias por el desayuno, mi amor, estuvo delicioso… me daré un baño y nos vamos…

Sesshoumaru bajó con la bandeja del desayuno. Abril se quedó sobre la cama. Rin se pasó una mano sobre el vientre.

-Tranquilo, mi amor…

-Qué hace, mama?

-Se mueve mucho y da pataditas.

Rin se acercó a Abril.

-Tú también te movías mucho…

-Mama, cuando estabas embarazada de mí… estabas tan feliz?

-Sí, mi amor, era muy feliz…

-Mama, y mi papá?

-Tu papi estaba muy feliz, porque tendría un bebé. Él quería un varón y se puso bravo cuando supo que tendría una niña, pero después, cuando naciste y te cargó, se puso tan feliz que no te dejaba sola.

-Demo…

-Tu papá te adoraba. Todas las noches, cuando llegaba del trabajo, tú corrías hasta él y lo abrazabas, él te cargaba y te llenaba de besos.

-Pero yo hago eso contigo…

-Pero antes no, sólo con tu papá.

Abril abrazó a Rin.

-Yo te quiero mucho, mama…

-Lo sé, mi amor…

-Y él me quería mucho?

-Te quería muchísimo. Cuando llegaba tarde, y tú ya estabas durmiendo, te besaba en la cabeza y se quedaba un rato contigo. Te abrazaba bien fuerte cuando había tormenta…

-Mama, y ustedes se querían mucho?

-Sí, mi amor.

-Y mi abuelita te quería?

-Abril… no creo que estés en edad para comprender…

-Mama, porqué no recuerdo a mi papa?

Rin la besó en la sien.

-Estabas muy chiquita, mi amor… yo tampoco recuerdo mucho a mi papá… él se murió cuando yo tenía más o menos tu edad.

-Qué le pasó a tu papá?

-Se enfermó mucho…

Rin se sobresaltó con la patada magistral que le dio el bebé.

-Ouch! Oye! No soy un caso de boxeo, cuidado!

Abril abrió la yukata de Rin y pasó su mano sobre su vientre descubierto.

-El bebé va a tener papá?

-Sí, mi amor, su papá es Sesshoumaru… mi amor, tú también puedes tener papá… tendrías dos papá, uno en el cielo y uno aquí.

-Demo…

Rin no quiso presionarla.

-Está bien, mi amor. Me voy a bañar…

Rin entró al baño. Sesshoumaru había escuchado gran parte de la conversación. Desde la noche del día de los padres, esas palabras no se habían vuelto a repetir. Entró en la habitación y se acostó nuevamente. Abril lo abrazó y se acomodó a su lado.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Hm?

-Te quiero…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero…

………………………………

Se pasaron todo el día de tienda en tienda. Rin se compró ropa de maternidad, le compró ropa a Abril.

-Kami, casi nada te sirve… estás creciendo muy rápido… Vamos a buscar unas tallas más grandes…

A la hora de la comida, Sesshoumaru les dijo que llevaría las bolsas al auto y que comerían en un restaurante del centro comercial. Le dijo a Rin lo que quería comer para que ella lo pidiera mientras él iba.

-Hm! Yo voy a pedir pasta! Y tú, mi amor?

-No sé… todo tiene hongos o parece tenerlos…

Rin rió divertida.

-Pero qué quieres, carne roja o pescado o pollo?

-No sé… qué tiene lo tuyo?

-Yo voy a pedir lingüini al pesto y pescado a la plancha.

-Lo planchan?

Rin volvió a reír.

-No, mi amor… se parece al que hago en casa.

-Ah… y si lo sabes hacer, porqué lo pides aquí?

-Porque aquí lo hacen delicioso. Venía mucho a este restaurante con Sessh, cuando éramos novios.

-Yo no quiero pescado… qué es eso?

-Ah, es papa asada con una salsa de queso gorgonzola…

-Gárgola?

-No, mi amor, gorgonzola… ese queso tiene un saber un poco fuerte. No creo que te guste mucho ahora.

-Porqué?

-Porque cuando lo mezclas con el dulce de la gaseosa, sabe mal… mira esto… churrascos…

Sesshoumaru llegó a la mesa, poco después de que ordenaran, besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Ya ordenaron?

-Sí…

-Qué pidieron?

-Te pedí tus costillas y para mí pasta y pescado…

-Y la princesa?

-Nada…

-Cómo que nada?

-Comerá de lo mío, lo pedí para dos personas.

Luego de un rato, llevaron los platos a la mesa. Cuando Abril vio el plato de Sesshoumaru se le hizo agua la boca.

-Abril, está bien así?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru las dejó en el plato principal, porque la porción era demasiado grande incluso para él.

-Mama, yo quiero de eso…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le sacó un pedazo. Luego del rico banquete, ordenaron postre. Rin juró que estaba satisfecha y sólo lo probó dos veces. El resto del helado se lo comieron entre Abril y Sesshoumaru. Continuaron caminando por el centro comercial. Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de Rin y entrelazó sus dedos. Abril lo vio y sonrió. Sesshoumaru se inclinó hacia su oído.

-Quiero regalarle un juguete.

-Y porqué me preguntas?

-Pues tú eres su mamá…

-Claro que puedes regalarle lo que quieras.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Fueron a la juguetería.

-Abril, elige el juguete que quieras.

-Sí!

Abril salió disparada hacia los estantes.

-Estás en serios problemas.

-Porqué?

-Porque nunca elige sólo uno…

-Y yo no compro sólo uno…

Abril eligió varias cosas. Sesshoumaru estaba con Rin, viendo unos juegos de mesa.

-Hm! Éste está interesante!

-Sessh!

-Mira, UNO!

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru parecía un niño pequeño.

-Tenía siglos que no lo veía… jugarás conmigo, verdad que sí, mi amor?

Rin rió mientras asentía. Sesshoumaru tomó uno.

-Mama, cómo se juega eso?

Abril tenía un backgammon en las manos.

-La verdad es que nunca lo entendí, mi amor…

-Yo sé jugarlo… quieres que te enseñe?

-Sí!

……………………………..

Ya era tarde en la noche y Sesshoumaru y Abril seguían jugando. Rin bajó las escaleras, vistiendo su pijama y abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Amor, ya es un poco tarde y Abril tiene clases mañana…

-Un poco más…

-No, es hora de dormir. Vamos, arriba.

Rin llevó a Abril a la cama, la besó y apagó la luz. Al salir, besó a Sesshoumaru.

-Vamos, también es tu hora de dormir.

-Dormir? Yo quiero jugar…

Sesshoumaru bajó las manos hasta su trasero y lo apretó. Rin sonrió mientras acariciaba su cuello.

-Tú y tus jueguitos nos han metido en problemas…

-A mí me gustan los problemas…

-Ah sí?

-Por algo me casé contigo…

Rin se quedó con la boca abierta. Y lo dejó en el pasillo sólo. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y Rin se estaba quitando la yukata.

-Espera…

-No creas que te va a salir juego esta noche…

-Mi amor… acércate…

-No, Sesshoumaru. Sabes? Tengo que aprender a decirte que no…

-Rin… ven acá…

-No…

Aunque decía que no, Rin se acercaba cada vez más. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, sonrió y acarició su vientre desnudo. Lo besó.

-Tienes suerte. Tienes a la mejor mamá del mundo… y adivina qué? Yo la voy a cuidar, para que la tengas siempre…

Rin sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabellera rubia de su marido.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Eres un zalamero…

-Yo?

-Claro que sí, cuando te portas así, cómo te digo que no?

Sesshoumaru rió.

………………………………

Kagome despertó por el llanto de Emery. Pero estaba tan cansada que todo el cuerpo le pesaba.

-Inu…

-MM…

-Inu, amor, ve por ella…

-Te toca a ti…

Kagome se levantó y salió de la habitación. Luego de cargarla, la pequeña buscó su pecho.

-Tienes hambre, mi amor? Pero si comiste hace un rato…

Kagome se sentó en el sillón al lado de la cuna y se acomodó para darle de comer a su pequeña. Mientras la alimentaba, se quedó viéndola y sonrió. Una vez que la pequeña terminó. Se quedó como viendo a su madre. Kagome acarició sus mejillas. Inuyasha entró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado, en el piso, recostándose de las piernas de Kagome.

-Mi amor, que haces?

-Perdóname por dejarte sola…

-Igual tenía que venir, tenía hambre.

Inuyasha se notaba completamente agotado. Kagome esperó a que Emery se durmiera y con cuidado de no despertar a Inuyasha, la acostó en su cuna. Despertó a Inuyasha con un beso.

-Ya se durmió, vamos a la cama.

Una vez acostados, Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla. Antes de que Kagome lo notara, estaba dormido.

Cuando Kagome despertó, estaba sola. Se levantó y fue a la habitación de Emery, Inuyasha estaba con la pequeña en brazos y la alimentaba. Kagome sonrió y lo besó.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, cómo dormiste?

-Bien, pero me dio frío…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Mira sus ojos…

-Kami!

Los ojos de la pequeña eran de un color dorado tenue. Kagome sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su pequeña.

-Vas a tener los ojos de tu papi, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. Kagome sonrió al verlo. Inuyasha la llevó a su habitación y se acostó con la niña sobre su pecho. Kagome se quedó viéndolo, hasta que él le hizo señas para que los acompañara. Una vez acomodada a su lado, Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti… mi amor…

-Tuve una pesadilla… tú y Emery tenían un accidente…

-No, mi amor…

-Era aquí en la casa… un escape de gas…

-Inuyasha…

-Sabías que Emery ya tiene las marcas de los dientes?

-Sí, ya los siento…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Sabes? Las amo tanto, que siento que el pecho me va a estallar… nada de lo que hago basta… te amo, Kagome…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Inuyasha se dejó besar, acarició la espalda de Kagome y sonrió al ver a su pequeña dormir.

-Esto es normal?

-Qué cosa, mi amor?

-Amarla más que a ti? Se puede amar más?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… es tu hija…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Me alegra saber que la amas tanto… así estoy segura de que mi bebé estará siempre en buenas manos si algo me pasa.

-Oye! No tientes al diablo! Nada te va a pasar.

……………………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru paseaban por un centro comercial mientras compraban cosas para la habitación del bebé. Rin escogía ropas de todos los colores, Sesshoumaru no dijo nada hasta que Rin eligió algo rosado.

-Preciosa, a mí bebé no lo vestirás de rosado.

-Cómo que no?

-Qué piensas? De ninguna manera dejaré que mi hijo ande de rosado.

-Sesshoumaru, qué te hace pensar que es varón?

-Simplemente lo sé.

-Pues yo la llevo dentro mío y también lo sé.

-Es varón.

-Es niña.

-Rin…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Es varón y si lo quieres comprar rosado, cómpralo para Emery.

-Entonces hagamos un trato. Nada de varones, ni nada de niñas hasta que nazca. Sí?

Sesshoumaru la besó.

-Trato.

Rin sonrió y continuó escogiendo cosas.

La habitación estaba lista, sólo le faltaban ciertos detalles. Luego de colocar la ropa ya lavada en su lugar, Rin contempló el lugar mientras calmaba las patadas. Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Está algo activo…

-Está perfecta…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Te quedó genial, la habitación, mi amor…

-Me quedó exactamente como la soñé…

Rin sonrió. Acarició las manos de Sesshoumaru sobre su vientre, retrocedió un poco y se recostó de su pecho.

-Cómo me hubiera gustado diseñar la habitación de Abril!

-No lo hiciste?

-No… Alan no me dejó… era aburridamente blanca. Si apenas la llevaba a dormir… mi amor, quieres ver cómo va la casa?

-Sí…

Fueron a la casa que estaba en construcción. Ya estaban empañetando el primer piso y subían las paredes del segundo.

-Ésta será la sala. Pondré una puerta de cristal martillado aquí y una allí par separar el comedor y la cocina… Aquí estará tu estudio y al lado mi oficina… y ésta puerta, nos comunicará…

-Y esto? En mi estudio no hay?

Sesshoumaru señalaba un hueco en la pared, como un closet.

-Es para mis planos. Tú tendrás un librero desde el techo hasta el piso, tapizando toda la pared. Tendrá una escalera especial… jeje, te encantará.

-Y esto?

-La sala de tareas de Abril. Aquí, afuera, un baño para los estudios y el cuarto de música al fondo.

-Y ese material?

-Es un aislante del ruido, para el cuarto de música. Así, puedes ver una película o escuchar tu música sin interrumpir a los demás…

Sesshoumaru sonrió pícaramente y abrazándola le dijo algo al oído que la hizo sonrojarse de inmediato.

-No tienes remedio…

Rin sonrió y le dijo que ya lo había hecho. Luego de ver toda la casa.

-Qué piensas?

-Exactamente lo que quería. Me encanta.

Rin sonrió. Más tarde, fueron por Abril a la casa de sus abuelos. Al verlos, Abril se emocionó.

-Mami, papi!

Se abrazó a las piernas de Sesshoumaru, que la abrazó de inmediato.

-Hola, princesa. Me extrañaste?

-Sí!

-Nosotros también… sólo pensábamos. Si Abril estuviera aquí…

La pequeña sonrió y corrió al interior de la casa. Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-Te dijo papá…

Sesshoumaru sonrió ampliamente. Luego de unos minutos, Abril salió de la casa, pero ya no se veía feliz. Venía con la nariz roja y los ojos llorosos. Al verla, Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella, sin importarle el precio de su pantalón.

-Qué pasa princesa?

Abril bajó la mirada aún más, hundiendo su barbilla en su pecho.

-Princesa, qué te pasa?

Sesshoumaru usó su pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro.

-Abril, nos preocupas. Qué pasa? Estabas tan feliz…

Rin se enfureció y sabiendo que era obra de su suegra, entró a la casa.

-Cómo osas entrar en mi casa?

-Uy! La fortaleza de Roberta. Escúcheme bien, espero que sea la última vez que le meta porquerías en la cabeza a MÍ hija, o de lo contrario se las verá conmigo…

-Le digo la verdad.

-La verdad es que Alan está muerto! Y usted no lo quiere aceptar.

-Tú lo mataste! Tú me robaste a mi hijo!

Rin estaba que ardía de la rabia.

-Yo no maté a nadie, vieja decrépita! Fue un accidente de autos y él iba conduciendo.

-No voy a permitir que lo reemplaces así de fácil en la vida de mi nieta.

-Mi hija se merece un padre! Y Sesshoumaru es…

-No te atrevas a compararlos, maldita!

Roberta le dio tremenda cachetada a Rin. Abril lo había visto todo. Rin se repetía a sus adentros que recordara su embarazo para no volarle arriba.

-A Sesshoumaru le gustan los niños, es atento, es dedicado, protector…

-Mi hijo era eso y más! No te lo merecías, nunca te lo mereciste! Tú echaste a perder su vida!

-Pues hasta donde sé, se necesitan dos para bailar tango.

-Eres una zorra! Devuélveme a mi hijo!

Roberta le iba a dar otra cachetada, pero Abril la abrazó.

-No! Le haces daño al bebé!

Abril besó el vientre de su madre, esperó una respuesta, pero no pasó.

-Mama, no se mueve…

Rin acarició la cabeza de Abril. Vio a Roberta.

-Mama, qué le pasa? No se mueve.

-Está dormido, Abril…

-No! Siempre que le doy un besito, se mueve, por qué no se mueve?

Abril lo hizo varias veces, pero no se movió. Abril comenzó a llorar.

-Mama, qué le pasa al bebé? Porqué no se mueve? No se oye… haz que se mueva! Mama! Haz que se mueva!

Rin la abrazó.

-Vamos a la casa. El bebé se mueve sólo cuando está feliz.

Rin vio a Roberta.

-Espero que esté feliz. Ha hecho a mis dos hijos miserables.

Mientras salía de la casa, Rin escuchó palabras que nunca pensó escuchar de esa señora.

-Mida sus palabras. Ese no es el vocabulario que quiero que mi hija aprenda.

Rin salió sin decir o escuchar más nada. Al llegar a la casa, Rin estaba que ardía que la rabia. Quería gritar y romper algo. Sin embargo, tenía a Abril tan cerca que se tuvo que controlar. Se sentó en la sala tratando de calmarse. Sesshoumaru no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Por otro lado estaba Abril. Sesshoumaru la sentó en su regazo y la dejó llorar hasta calmarse.

-El bebé está bien, princesa…

-No… no se mueve… qué le pasó al bebé?

-Lo que pasa es que está asustado y cuando se mueve está jugando. Tú no juegas cuando te asustas.

-No…

-Ves? El bebé tampoco. Vamos, princesa…

Abril se hizo un puñito en el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Yo quiero que se mueva… yo no quiero que se vaya al cielo…

-Claro que no se va a ir al cielo por lo que esa vieja loca diga…

-Sesshoumaru!

-Bueno, qué? Acaso la vas a respetar? De yo haber estado ahí, me tenía que matar antes de ponerte un dedo encima.

Rin dejó salir una bocanada de aire.

-No quiero que se vuelva a hablar de eso aquí. Abril, el bebé está bien. Ya verás que en un rato se mueve como siempre. Ven aquí, mi amor…

Rin la besó y le limpió las lágrimas.

-Te amo, mi amor… gracias por cuidarme…

Abril la abrazó con fuerza y Rin le contestó el abrazo. La besó en la sien.

-Qué tal si te preparo un rico sándwich de cena?

-Mama, no… el bebé está enfermo, cuídalo…

-Mi amor, el bebé está bien. Probablemente está dormido.

-Pero…

-El bebé está bien. Te lo aseguro… vamos a cenar, quiero acostarme temprano.

Rin preparó los sándwiches mientras Sesshoumaru se aseguraba de que Abril estuviera bien. Luego de la cena, Abril abrazó a Rin y pegó su oído de su vientre. Rin acarició su cabellera.

-Mi amor…

Rin la besó en la frente.

-Abril, vamos a dormir. Te prometo que cuando el bebé se mueva, te despertaré.

Rin la llevó la cama. Abril la abrazó y le acarició el vientre.

-Te quiero mucho, bebé…

Rin se dio un largo baño en el cual se relajó por completo. Sesshoumaru entró al baño y la sacó de su meditación con un beso.

-El agua ya debe estar fría…

-Ya voy…

Sesshoumaru la ayudó a salir de la tina y la cubrió con la yukata.

-Estás bien?

-Sí, ya se me pasó… me dio trabajo, pero sí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Vamos, necesitas descansar…

Rin lo abrazó y se recostó de su pecho.

-Me dijo desde ladrona hasta asesina… Sesshoumaru, ella me quiere quitar a Abril…

-Pero no lo hará, mi amor…

-Te juro que si no recuerdo que estoy embarazada, le vuelo arriba.

Una vez acostados.

-Nunca creí sentirme tan inútil como hoy… perdóname mi amor…

-No, es mejor así. Además, esto es entre ella y yo.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Te amo, preciosa.

Acarició su vientre.

-No te preocupes, que a esa vieja bruja no la verás nunca. Tu abuela Izayoi es más linda que esa loca.

Rin rió mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a bajarle el pijama.

-Estás hermosa, mi amor…

Rin sonrió y se dejó besar apasionadamente. Dormían abrazados, pero despertaron al sentir el movimiento del bebé. Rin sonrió y fue a la habitación de Abril. La despertó con un beso.

-Mama…

-Mi amor, el bebé despertó…

Abril puso su mano y lo sintió moverse. Sonrió y lo besó. Como respuesta fue una patada.

-Qué bueno! Está bien!

Abril la abrazó.

-Ves? Te lo dije, mi amor. Está bien. Ahora a dormir.

………………………………………………

**Uys! Por fin lo terminé! Publico hoy porque dudo que en la semana tenga tiempo. Es mi semana de exámenes. Quiero pedirles perdón por eso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y nos veremos muy pronto bye!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	15. Sombras y Oscuridad

**Capítulo 15**

**Sombras y Oscuridad**

Rin dormía rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su esposo. Despertó sintiendo unas molestias, pero nada alarmante. Reconoció una contracción y sintió que algo grueso se deslizó hacia fuera.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Hm!

-Sesshoumaru, boté el tapón…

-Te compro uno nuevo mañana.

-Voy a romper fuentes!

-Por qué? No te gustan?

-Sesshoumaru, el bebé va a nacer!

Sesshoumaru se levantó de inmediato.

-Sólo tienes 7 meses!

-Lo sé…

-Y estás tan tranquila?

-Si me sube la presión será peor. Llévame a la clínica.

Al llegar a la clínica, Rin había tenido ya 3 contracciones. Cuando el médico la revisó, se sorprendió.

-Usted está completamente dilatada.

-Qué! Pero si sólo tengo 7 meses y…

-No se preocupe, con 7 meses tiene un 90 de que todo salga bien. Tenía cesárea programada?

-No… el doctor quiso esperar un poco más.

-Ha tenido embarazos anteriores?

-Sí. Hacen 8 años.

-No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien. Cuántas contracciones ha sentido?

-Sólo 3…

Rin sintió otra contracción.

-4… quiero hablar con mi esposo…

El doctor llamó a Sesshoumaru y les dijo que sólo debían esperar a que empezara la labor de parto. Los dejó solos.

-Mami, qué pasa?

-El bebé va a nacer, mi amor… Abril… nos dejarías solos un minutito?

-Sí.

-No te vayas lejos.

Una vez solos, Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru con fuerza.

-Mi amor, el médico dijo que todo está bien…

-No quiero que nazca hoy… Sesshoumaru, no puede nacer hoy…

-Pero mi amor…

-Tengo miedo…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

-Todo va a estar bien, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Todo va a estar bien… Inuyasha está afuera, le diré que se lleve a Abril y vuelvo contigo.

La besó en la frente y salió.

………………………………

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y nada pasaba. Hasta que Rin finalmente sintió las más fuertes de las contracciones. Sesshoumaru se mantenía a su lado mientras pujaba.

-Tengo miedo, Sesshoumaru…

-Todo va a salir bien, mi amor. Todo va a salir bien… lo estás haciendo bien…

Rin pujó una última vez por orden del médico.

-Bien, no puje. No puje… tengo la cabeza… y… es una niña!

Rin se relajó mientras sonreía y las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Te amo, mi amor… Te amo!

Sin embargo, la pequeña no lloraba. De inmediato le conectaron cientos de cables y tubos.

-No! Sesshoumaru! Qué le pasa a mi hija?

-E-está bien…

Pusieron una cuna cerrada al lado de Rin, la vio y sonrió.

-Porqué esta no tiene agujeros?

-Es una cámara de oxígeno, señora…

Se llevaron a la pequeña a la sala de cuidados intensivos.

………………………………

Rin despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Sesshoumaru que le sonrió.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Sessh… y mi hija?

-Ella estará bien… nuestra hija estará bien…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Debes descansar, mi amor.

-Agua…

Sesshoumaru se apresuró a servirle un vaso de agua. Rin sonrió y luego de tomarse el agua, tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor… cómo está la bebé?

-Está bien. Respira sola. Tiene buenos pulmones. El doctor dice que está muy bien para los 7 meses… que su mamá comía muy bien y bien balanceado…

Ambos sonrieron.

-Es hermosa, mi amor. Tiene tu boca y tu nariz…

-Los bebés no se parecen a nadie…

-Ya verás. Es idéntica a ti.

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Espero que no te importe, pero yo le di su primera comida.

-Sí?

-Sí… es tan pequeña, mi amor… me cabe en las manos…

Rin sonrió.

-Quiero verla…

-Me prometieron que la traerían cuando estés mejor. Estás muy débil…

Rin sonrió nuevamente. Apretó la mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Se besaban apasionadamente cuando Kagome, Inuyasha, Abril y Emery entraron en la habitación.

-Ezo!

Se separaron riendo al escuchar a su pequeña sobrina. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se abrazaron.

-Es una niña!

Kagome los felicitó. Abril se acercó a Rin.

-Estás bien, mama?

-Sí, mi amor… sólo un poquito cansada…

-Te quiero mucho, mama…

-Y yo a ti, mi cielo.

Rin acarició su rostro y la besó en la frente.

-Ya viste a tu hermanita?

-Sí, Sesshoumaru me la enseñó…

Rin sonrió.

-Y qué nombre tendrá la princesita?

-Pues no sé… Sesshoumaru estaba convencido de que sería varón aunque me cansé de decirle que no…

-Yo tampoco sé…

-Mama, no te gusta Keira?

-Keira?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Me gusta Keira…

-Entonces Keira será.

Pocos minutos después, llegaron Inutaisho e Izayoi. Todo era una alegría general. El doctor llamó a Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación.

-Doctor, mi esposa quiere ver a la niña…

-Por el momento no se puede.

-Por qué?

-La condición de la bebé es un poco precaria ahora…

-Qué tiene? Qué se puede hacer?

-Ella está luchando… nosotros no podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

-Pero…

-La estamos cuidando, pero luego de eso, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer.

-Qué piensa usted? Sinceramente?

-50 por ciento de que todo pase.

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Quiero que la vea ahora…

-Pero es que…

-Pase lo que pase, mi hija no debe estar sola…

El doctor asintió.

-Hablaré con su esposa…

-No, yo lo hago…

-Sólo dígale que está luchando…

Sesshoumaru asintió y entró en la habitación. Al verlo con el rostro ensombrecido, todos callaron.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Podrían dejarnos solos unos minutos?

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin y tomó su mano, esperó a que todos salieran.

-Qué pasa?

-Keira está… está luchando…

-Luchando? No… Sesshoumaru, me dijiste que estaba bien!

-Sí… pero recuerda que tiene 7 meses… está luchando por respirar, aunque parece responder al tratamiento…

-Kami, Sesshoumaru dime algo concreto! Qué le pasa?

-No saben si lo logrará… no saben nada… sólo falta esperar…

-No…

Rin se refugió en su pecho llorando. Sesshoumaru la abrazó controlándose las ganas de llorar él mismo.

-Pero mi amor… sabemos que lo hará… es una vencedora como su mami… sabemos que no se rendirá tan fácil…

-Por qué? Por qué?

-Tranquila, mi amor… yo haré todo lo que haya que hacerse… todo lo que se pueda y no se pueda hacer…

La voz de Sesshoumaru falseaba, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Preciosa…

Sólo la abrazó mientras esperaba que se calmara y no logró contener las lágrimas propias.

………………………………

Al día siguiente le permitieron a Rin ir a ver a la niña. La condición era la misma. Al verla, Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor!

La doctora se les acercó.

-Cómo está?

-Está luchando con todo lo que tiene. Afortunadamente acepta la comida y eso ayuda mucho, muchas veces la rechazan…

-Pero qué le pasa?

-Está… cómo le explico? En un adulto sería un estrés al límite… no quiero ponerle calmantes, es muy pequeña, pero en un adulto, ese sería su tratamiento…

-Puedo cargarla?

La doctora asintió. Rin la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, mi amor… con que eras tú quien me volvía loca…

Rin se sentó en una silla cercana. Desde el momento en que Rin le habló, la situación de la niña cambió.

-Ves? Sólo necesitabas a tu mami… verdad que sí? Keira… te gusta ese nombre?

Rin la besó en la frente.

-Te amo, mi amor…

La pequeña se quedó dormida en los brazos de su madre. Realmente descansaba, dormía plácidamente. Rin sonrió y vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Es nuestra hija, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió sentándose a su lado.

-Te lo dije. Es tan hermosa como tú…

Rin sonrió.

-Verdad que te vas reponer, mi amor? Sí, tienes que hacerlo…

Rin la besó en la cabeza antes de ponerla en la cuna. La doctora cerró la tapa y marcó unos botones.

-Qué es eso?

-Oxígeno.

……………………………………

Varios días habían pasado y ahora estaban en la casa. Sesshoumaru iba por poco tiempo a la oficina, para volver a la casa con Rin y ayudarla con la pequeña Keira.

Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla despierta, casi nunca lo lograba. Rin dormía en la cama y la cuna estaba también en la habitación.

-Hola, mi amor! Dejando que mami descanse?

La cargó con una sonrisa.

-Vamos afuera, así mami descansa un rato más…

Sesshoumaru estaba en el cuarto de música con Keira, puso una música suave y comenzó a moverse despacio. La pequeña lo miraba como hipnotizada.

-Te gusta? Claro que sí, es lo que más le gusta a tu mamá…

Sesshoumaru dio una vuelta y se encontró con Rin recostada de la puerta. Sonrió, Rin se le acercó y lo abrazó, quedando la pequeña entre ambos.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Hola, preciosa…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Rin sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelo platinado de su pequeña, la besó en la cabeza.

-Te gusta bailar con papi? Verdad que es un buen bailarín?

-Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien… es que como no pude dormir mucho anoche…

-Te dije que estaba bien…

-Sí… es increíble que tan pequeña y duerma toda la noche.

Rin la besó.

-Eres mi tesorito, hermosa como tu papi…

Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la frente. Estuvieron así hasta que Keira se durmió. La llevaron a la cuna. Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin.

-Te amo, preciosa… gracias por hacerme papá…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias a ti, mi amor…

Rin se acomodó en su pecho.

-Aún estás cansada?

-Sí… qué tal si vas por Abril y traes cena?

-Qué quieres cenar?

-Lo que sea…

Sesshoumaru la acostó y se acomodó a su lado. La besó y acarició su rostro.

-Descansa, preciosa…

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru y Abril llegaron con varios paquetes.

-Tu mamá está durmiendo y creo que Keira también, así que no hagas mucho ruido.

-Puedo ir a tu habitación?

-Claro que sí, princesa.

Abril subió las escaleras y Sesshoumaru comenzó a preparar la cena. Cuando Abril entró en la habitación, vio a Rin leyendo un libro. Al verla, Rin sonrió y abrió los brazos.

-Hola, mi amor… te extrañé tanto!

Abril se subió a la cama y la abrazó, Rin la llenó de besos.

-Te quiero, mami…

-Y yo a ti, mi vida.

-No quiero irme a donde abuela otra vez.

-Qué pasó?

-Mi abuela es mala. No te quiere, ni a Sesshoumaru, ni a Keira…

-Mi amor, no hables así. Esa no es la manera de hablar de tu abuela…

-Pero es que sólo me dice que ustedes son felices solos con Keira y que yo solo estoy en el medio.

-Eso no es verdad, Abril.

Rin la abrazó con un sentimiento de frustración.

-Kami, mi amor, qué voy a hacer?

-Yo le dije que se calle y que no me moleste más.

-Abril! No debiste! Nunca te debes dirigir así a una persona mayor!

Sin embargo, para sus adentros, Rin pensaba que era lo mejor que había hecho Abril.

-Perdón, mama. Pero es que no me gusta que hable mal de ti. Me hace mil preguntas tontas y me dice que no te gusta trabajar, que nunca lo has hecho… yo le dije que mientras Keira esté enfermita, tu no puedes dejarla sola y ella me dijo que tu nunca te quedabas conmigo cuando yo me enfermaba…

Rin no podía creer de lo que se valía Roberta para hacerla quedar mal con Abril.

-Pero yo me acuerdo, que tu nunca me dejabas sola… me hacías la comida que me gusta y te quedabas conmigo…

Abril se acomodó en el pecho de Rin.

-Espérate, mi amor, que así me duele…

Rin se acomodó de otra manera y la abrazó.

-Así está mejor.

-Por qué te duele, mami?

-Porque aquí es donde está la leche de tu hermanita. La leche con la que la alimento y se me ponen muy sensibles.

-Ah. Y esa leche es buena?

-Sí, tiene muchas vitaminas y proteínas. Todo lo que nosotros tenemos de la comida, Keira también lo necesita, así que la leche lo tiene.

-Y de dónde sale todo eso?

-De mi… mi cuerpo la produce, por eso tengo que comer muy bien para que la leche que le doy a Keira sea la mejor.

-Y a mí tu me diste leche?

-Claro que sí, mi amor. Por eso creciste tan fuerte y bella.

Rin sonrió y tocó la punta de su nariz.

-Te estás pareciendo un poco a mí… te está cambiando la cara…

Abril sonrió.

-Mama, yo quiero leche.

-Pero mi amor, no te va a gustar.

-Porqué?

-Porque no sabe como la leche que estás acostumbrada a tomar. Es muy diferente.

-Porqué a Keira sí se la das?

-Porque los bebés no diferencian sabores y cuando lo hacen les deja de gustar. Pero si de verdad la quieres… Ven conmigo.

Rin y Abril bajaron las escaleras, descubrieron a Sesshoumaru preparando tacos para la cena.

-Preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor…

Se besaron.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, pero sólo fue un ratito. Dónde está la bomba?

-La subí con las cosas de Keira, no quería que se ensuciara.

-Está bien…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-A esa carne le falta sal…

-Rin, fuera de aquí.

Rin sonrió y disimuladamente le pellizcó el trasero. Fue con Abril a la habitación de Keira y se extrajo un poco de leche, se la dio a Abril.

-Adelante.

-Ya?

-Sí, así es como se la beben los bebés. Sin azúcar, sin vainilla, ni fresa, ni chocolate.

-Es amarilla…

-Es calostro. Así se llama…

Abril la probó y así mismo la escupió.

-Sabe mal!

-No para Keira.

Rin sonrió. En ese momento Keira despertó.

-Es su hora de cenar.

Rin se cerró la blusa y fue por la bebita. Al cargarla, dejó de llorar.

-Querías a tu mami, verdad que sí?

Bajaron las escaleras.

-Hm! Huele delicioso!

-En unos minutos…

Rin sonrió y se sentó en la sala con Abril y Keira.

-Puedo cargarla, mami?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Rin le pasó a la pequeña.

-Cuidado con la cabeza… así…

Abril vio a su hermanita entre sus brazos y sonrió.

-Es tan linda… es como tú, mami…

Rin sonrió. De la nada, salió Sesshoumaru con una cámara y les tomó una fotografía.

-Qué haces?

-Nada, guardo recuerdos…

Le dio un beso fugaz y volvió a la cocina. Abril rió.

-Es tan chiquita…

-Ya verás, crecerá súper rápido…

Rin se quedó viéndolas y sonrió. Mientras lo hacía y sin notarlo, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Qué te pasa, mama?

-Nada, mi amor…

Rin la besó en la sien y acarició las mejillas de Keira.

-Sabes, mi amor? Ustedes dos son mi más preciado tesoro… no las cambiaría por nada en el mundo…

Sesshoumaru apareció y anunció que la cena estaba lista.

-Al fin! Me estaba muriendo de hambre…

-Exagerada.

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó. Tomó a Keira y la puso en el cargador y al lado de donde se sentaría a la mesa.

-De seguro está riquísimo.

Al ver el banquete que Sesshoumaru había preparado, Rin sólo sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Al terminar, lo volvió a besar.

-Delicioso, mi amor… estoy comenzando a pensar que tú deberías cocinar más seguido…

-No abuses.

Rieron. Keira comenzó a llorar y Rin la cargó.

-Le daré su cena.

Se levantó y se fue a la habitación de la pequeña. Cuando Abril entró, Rin ya la estaba amamantando, sonrió al verla.

-Ya es tu hora de dormir…

-A ella le gusta?

-Sí… mira cómo come…

Abril se quedó viéndola.

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor…

Abril guardó silencio.

-Sabes algo? Lo mejor del mundo es tener una hermanita menor… siempre le enseñarás cosas nuevas, ella siempre te buscará para que le ayudes…

-Tía es menor?

-Sí. Lo que más me gustaba era cuando era de tu edad, ella tenía 5 años y yo la llevaba a sitios especiales, le enseñaba las mariposas o algún nido…

-Como a mí?

-Sí, mi amor, como a ti… Ahora, podremos enseñarle todas esas cosas a Keira juntas.

Abril sonrió. Finalmente Keira se durmió y Rin la acostó en su cuna.

-La vas a dejar sola?

-Ya es hora. Ya tiene más de un mes. Vamos, el radio me dirá si despierta.

Rin llevó a Abril a la cama. La besó en la frente.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mama…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

…………………………………

Rin se daba un baño cuando Sesshoumaru entró y la abrazó.

-Sessh…

-Preciosa…

Bajó sus manos a su vientre y Rin las apartó.

-Qué pasa?

-N-no… aún no es tiempo…

-Rin, el doctor dijo 40 días y ya van 50…

-P-pero es que… mírame, estoy horrible! Cómo me vas a querer hacer el amor así?

-Mírame…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Rin, no se resistió a sus besos. Sesshoumaru rompió el beso y la abrazó. La besó en la frente.

-Me pasas el jabón?

Luego de haberse bañado, Sesshoumaru esperó a que Rin terminara de peinarse antes de acomodarse en la cama.

-Que descanses, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la abrazó.

-Sesshoumaru… dime la verdad?

-Qué verdad?

-Te parezco atractiva? Quiero decir a como era antes?

-No…

Esa era la respuesta que Rin temía. Se escondió en su pecho tratando de no llorar. Sabía que comía demasiado durante el embarazo y ahora pagaba la cuenta.

-Te veo mucho más sensual, atractiva, e irresistible que antes.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor. Por dentro y por fuera… no quiero que lo olvides…

…………………………………

**Way! Por fin lo termine! uchale cuanto trabajo! Espero que les guste**

**Jeje aun le falta!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	16. Dolor en la Felicidad

**Capítulo 16**

**Dolor en la Felicidad**

Sesshoumaru y Rin despertaron sonriendo, abrazados. Sesshoumaru la besó en el hombro y rieron al escuchar a Keira llamarlos.

-Ma! Ma!

-No vas a ir por ella?

-Es a ti a quien llama…

Rin se sentó en la cama y tomó su yukata. Sesshoumaru besó su espalda desnuda antes de que se vistiera. Rin fue a la habitación de Keira.

-Hola, mi amor!

-MA!

Rin la cargó y la llevó a la habitación. Al ver a Sesshoumaru la pequeña rió y extendió sus brazos.

-ZEZZ!

-Hola, princesita!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la llenó de besos. La pequeña reía divertida. Rin vio la hora, eran las 7 de la mañana.

-Mi amor, es sábado…

-Vamos a dormir con mami…

Keira se acomodó en el pecho de Sesshoumaru. Lo que más disfrutaba era los fines de semana, cuando Keira los llamaba bien temprano para volver a dormir con ellos. Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron y se besaron. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó.

……………………………

Más tarde, Rin preparaba el desayuno cuando Abril la abrazó.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Hola, mami… haces panquecas?

-Sí. Con fresas.

-Rico! Y Keira?

-Sesshoumaru la está bañando.

Abril la ayudó a terminar. Al poco rato, bajó Sesshoumaru cargando a la pequeña copia al carbón entre sus brazos. La niña tenía todas las facciones de Rin, pero color de pelo y ojos de Sesshoumaru.

-Abil!

Sesshoumaru la dejó en el piso cuando estuvo en la planta baja. Keira caminó hasta su hermana mayor. Sesshoumaru la saludó con un beso en la frente y entró a la cocina con Rin.

-Papá quiere que nos pasemos el día con ellos…

-Sí. Vamos…

La abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello, aspiró su dulce aroma a vainilla y canela.

-Eres mi dulce…

Rin sonrió, giró entre sus brazos y recibió los besos que le regalaba su marido. Rin sonrió antes de volver a sucumbir ante los besos de Sesshoumaru. Se besaban apasionadamente cuando Abril entró en la cocina. Salió sin decir palabra. Sonrieron y se quedaron abrazados.

-Vete con las niñas, yo termino el desayuno…

-Si?

-Claro que sí.

Rin se fue a la terraza con las niñas. A los pocos minutos, Sesshoumaru les anunció que el desayuno estaba listo. Después del desayuno, Keira y Abril jugaban con Kury mientras Sesshoumaru volvía a comerse a su esposa a besos en la privacidad del estudio.

……………………………

Llegaron a la mansión Kazami y fueron recibidos entre besos y abrazos. Aún en brazos de su madre, Keira comenzó a llamar a su abuelo.

-Tacho! Tacho!

Inutaisho la cargó y la llenó de besos. En ese momento llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome con Emery.

-Tía!

Rin la cargó y recibió una lluvia de besos por parte de su sobrinita.

Pasaron el día entre animadas charlas y las niñas jugando en el jardín. Ya en la noche, Rin se dio un baño con las niñas. Al terminar el baño, las llevó a la cama y las acostó. Para cuando volvió a la habitación, Sesshoumaru se comenzaba a poner el pijama. Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en el pecho.

-Preciosa…

-Sesshoumaru… te amo…

Sesshoumaru se dejó besar apasionadamente. La vio idiotizado mientras se desvestía y de un empujón lo dejó sentado en la cama. Rin se acomodó sobre sus piernas. Contrario a su actitud eran sus acciones. Con besos largos y pausados, tomándose su tiempo. Pasó sus manos sobre sus anchos y musculosos hombros. Lo besó bebiendo cada gota de energía. Sesshoumaru acarició su espalda y la acercó aún más. La hizo quedar sobre el colchón y comenzó a acariciarla y besarla. Entonces ella lo detuvo.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Nada… sólo quiero hacer el amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Cuándo he dejado de hacerte el amor?

Sesshoumaru se movía sobre Rin arrancándole gemidos que no indicaban otra cosa más que el placer extremo que experimentaba. Aferrada a su espalda y con los ojos cerrados, sentía que pronto moriría.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Abre los ojos…

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, no puedo…

-Ábrelos…

Rin Abrió los ojos y vio a Sesshoumaru sonreírle. La besó apasionadamente mientras la penetraba cada vez con más fuerza y la sentía apretarlo en su interior, aprisionándolo entre su carne caliente y húmeda.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Oh, Rin!

-AAH!

El grito de éxtasis supremo. Tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru alcanzaron el clímax envueltos en el dulce veneno del amor que sentían mutuamente. Finalmente los cuerpos extasiados de placer, cansados y sudorosos, se mantuvieron acoplados hasta perder la conciencia a causa del sueño mientras se regalaban besos y caricias.

Despertaron al escuchar un fuerte golpe y a Keira llorar. Rin vio que eran las 2 de la madrugada. Sólo había dormido media hora.

-Sessh, es Keira…

Sesshoumaru abandonó su interior provocando que se estremeciera. Se besaron apasionadamente antes de que Rin alcanzara la yukata y se levantara.

-De seguro se cerró su puerta y la asustó el golpe.

-Tal vez.

Rin fue a la habitación de la niña y no pudo creer lo que veía. Keira estaba en el piso.

-Sesshoumaru!

Rin la cargó y encendió la luz.

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Qué pasa?

-Se cayó de la cuna.

-No se pudo caer de la cuna.

-Kami, la encontré en el piso.

Rin la examinó y encontró donde se había golpeado.

-La llevaré al médico.

-Qué tiene?

-Necesito que me digan que está bien.

-Está bien.

-Tú no, un médico.

-Me refería que te llevaré.

Sesshoumaru le colocó un poco de hielo en el golpe mientras Rin se vestía.

-Sesshoumaru, mejor voy sola. Tú quédate con Abril.

-Oye. Cálmate. Keira está bien.

Sesshoumaru había logrado calmarla.

-Quién es ella?

-Ma…

-Quién soy yo?

-Zezz…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Te quiero, mi amor… no nos asustes así…

………………………………

Rin llegó a la casa dos horas después con Keira en brazos. Sesshoumaru la esperaba en la sala. Al entrar, cargó a la pequeña que de inmediato se amoldó a sus brazos.

-Está bien? Porqué no me llamaste?

-Está bien…

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Me cansé de llamarte…

-No encuentro mi celular… pero el doctor la examinó y dijo que está bien. Que la vigile mañana y que si veo algo diferente que la lleve otra vez.

-Dormirá con nosotros, verdad?

-Creo que sería lo mejor. Además, no creo que la cuna sea muy segura.

Rin la besó ahora en la espalda y luego a Sesshoumaru.

-Y Abril?

-No despertó. Revisé la cuna y no vi nada. Sólo que la baranda estaba abajo…

Subieron las escaleras y se acomodaron en las sábanas frescas que Sesshoumaru puso.

-Está dormida…

-Sí… siempre se tranquiliza más rápido contigo…

Rin sonrió y lo besó.

-Eso es porque ama a su papi…

……………………………

**4 meses después**

Sesshoumaru se levantó al escuchar a Keira llamar a Rin. Al entrar en la habitación, la pequeña levantó los brazos y sonrió.

-ZEZZ!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó para luego besarla.

-Mama está de viaje, y Abril donde sus abuelos, así que hoy sólo somos tú y yo.

Rin había ido a Okinawa de urgencia, porque su madre se cayó en las escaleras de su casa y se fracturó un pie. Inuyasha no estaba en el país y Kagome no podía dejar su negocio ni a Emery.

Sesshoumaru volvió a la habitación con la pequeña en sus brazos. En el pasillo vio una foto de Abril y la señaló.

-Abil…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. En la habitación, vio la foto de Rin y Sesshoumaru el día de la boda.

-Ma!

-Sí, es tu mamá… y yo? Dónde estoy?

La pequeña lo señaló en la foto.

-Zezz…

-Papá.

-Zezz…

-Papá…

-Zezz…

Sesshoumaru se dio por vencido. La besó en la mejilla.

-Todavía tengo sueño… vamos a dormir…

Sesshoumaru se quedó dormido sin saber que Keira aún estaba despierta. La pequeña acarició su rostro.

-Pa-pa…

Se acomodó sobre su pecho y se llevó el pulgar a la boca hasta quedarse dormida.

……………………………………

Rin se pasaba todo el día en la casa asegurándose que los toques finales fueran los correctos. Ya pronto se cumplirían dos años y eso tenía a Rin en extremo molesta. El retraso se debía a la falta de cumplimiento por parte de los empleados que no eran de la compañía de Inutaisho.

Finalmente la casa estaba lista. Hicieron una gran fiesta inaugural y a partir de esa noche, ese era su nuevo hogar.

El misterio de la caída de Keira se resolvió cuando Sesshoumaru descubrió que su pequeña genio sabía activar el gatillo de la cuna.

Rin acostó a Abril.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Mama, esto es muy lindo…

-Sí? Te gusta tu nueva casa?

-Sí…

-Aquí vamos a vivir para siempre.

Abril sonrió y la abrazó. Rin la besó en la cabeza y la dejó dormida. Al ir a la habitación de Keira, Sesshoumaru la dejó besarla antes de acostarla en la cuna. Salieron abrazados de la habitación.

-Ya necesita una cama…

-Sí…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Qué te parece?

-Lo tengo todo…

-Sí?

-Tengo la mujer de mi vida, una bebita hermosa como su mami, una hijastra que adoro y la casa de mis sueños. Qué otra cosa puedo pedir?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Una vez en la cama, besó su vientre.

-Gracias por Keira…

Lo volvió a besar.

-Gracias por Abril…

Besó sus manos en las palmas.

-Gracias por la casa.

Y sus ojos cerrados.

-Y gracias por amarme…

Rin soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó.

-Por eso no me tienes que dar las gracias, ni por las niñas, ni por la casa…

-Lo que pasa es…

Sesshoumaru hablaba entre besos.

-Que… con todo… el dinero… que tengo… no tenía nada… y tú… casi en quiebra, me lo diste todo…

-Te di todo lo que soy por que te amo…

-Te amo, Rin…

Rin se revolvió sobre el colchón, eran escasas las veces que Sesshoumaru se lo decía de esa manera.

Esa noche hicieron el amor sin pensar en nadie más que en ellos mismos. Cada día sentían su amor crecer más y más y ya no encontraban forma de demostrárselo.

…………………………

Rin trataba de retomar su carrera y volvió a la universidad para hacer la maestría. Preparaba un informe para entregar. Estaba en la plaza, algo parecido a una terraza. Mientras escribía en su laptop, una compañera se le acercó.

-Hola, Rin…

-Hola, Kitome…

-Tienes horas aquí, qué haces?

-El trabajo que asignaron, sé bien que cuando llegue a la casa, no lo podré hacer.

-Mucha gente? Yo tampoco me concentro mucho con mis papás y mi hermanito gritando cada 5 minutos.

-Adolescente?

-9 años…

-Sí sabré como son… mi hija…

-Tienes una hija?

-Sí, de 10 años y otra que ya cumplirá 3.

-O sea que ya eres… oye, que edad tienes?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-31…

-Quée! Pero si te ves más joven que yo!

-Y cuántos tienes tú?

-23…

-No me veo de 23, pero gracias…

-Y estás casada?

-Sí…

-Kitome!

Dos jóvenes, una pelirroja y la otra con mechas de todos los colores se acercaron a ellas. Rin les sonrió mientras se sentaban a la mesa con ellas.

-Hola, Rin…

-Hola, Mary, Bernadette…

-Les puedo decir?

-Claro que sí.

-Qué cosa?

-Rin tiene 2 hijas.

-Qué! Pero… y a qué edad?

-Abril fue a los 20… y Keira va a cumplir 3 años…

-Y cuántos años tiene Abril?

-10…

Las recién llegadas no le creyeron nada a Rin, que sólo sonrió.

-Y estás casada?

-Sí…

-Ya casi no se hacen responsables…

-Cómo?

-El papá de tu hija, se hizo responsable…

-No, no. Lo entendieron todo mal. Yo me casé a los 18 con el papá de Abril. Y quedé embarazada a los 19.

-Ah!

-Entonces tus dos hijas tienen padres diferentes?

-Sí.

-Te divorciaste?

-No… enviudé cuando Abril tenía 3 años…

-Qué! Y entonces?

-Me casé hacen 4 años…

-Y cómo es tu esposo?

-Es el príncipe de blanco corcel y brillante armadura con el que todas soñamos.

-Hablando de príncipes… miren al papazote que viene ahí… Ah! Qué no daría yo por uno así!

Rin estalló en carcajadas al ver que se refería a Sesshoumaru, que parecía perdido.

-Sí, tú ríete. Como de seguro estás súper enamorada de tu marido…

-No lo dudes…

-Pero dime si no está como para comerse con crema batida? Con ese traje y esa coleta…

-MAMA!

Rin sonrió y recibió con los brazos abiertos a la pequeña Keira que corrió hasta ella. La besó.

-Hola, mi amor… Chicas, esta es la más pequeña, Keira. Mi amor, ellas son mis amigas, Kitome, Mary y Bernadette…

-Mama, Zezz- ze cayó y ze gdompió una mano…

-Qué! Disculpen…

Rin se puso de pie y corrió hasta Sesshoumaru con Keira en brazos. Al verlo de cerca, comprobó que tenía un yeso. Lo saludó con un beso.

-Qué te pasó?

-Te explico después, dónde estabas?

-En esa mesa.

Apuntó al rincón y notó que estaba algo oculto desde donde estaban parados.

-Casi no se ve… Y Abril?

-Donde sus abuelos.

-Ven, quiero que te conozcan…

Al verlos acercarse tomados de la mano. Las muchachas no lo podían creer.

-Rin está casada con el papazote?

-Pero la niña no le dijo papá…

Rin dejó a Keira sobre la silla en la que estuvo sentada.

-Chicas, él es mi esposo, Sesshoumaru Kazami… Sessh, ellas son Kitome, Mary y Bernadette…

-Mucho gusto…

-Chicas, me tengo que ir. Nos veremos mañana, sí?

-Claro.

-Adiós…

Rin se marchó con Sesshoumaru y Keira. Se extrañó ante la insistencia de Sesshoumaru de irse en un solo auto. Pasaron por Abril. Al llegar a la casa, se aterrorizó al ver el auto de Sesshoumaru.

-Por Kami! Sesshoumaru qué te pasó!

-Tranquila… estoy bien…

-Qué rayos te pasó?

-Me chocaron…

-Kami, mi amor!

Rin lo llenó de besos.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo fue la mano…

-Porqué no me llamaste?

-Para qué? Para preocuparte?

-Sesshoumaru, soy tu esposa! Claro que debiste llamarme y preocuparme!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Gracias, pero no es lo que quiero… ahora… me dieron unos calmantes bien fuertes…

-Vete a acostar, yo me quedo con Keira.

-No quise interrumpir tus clases. Perdón…

-No, mi amor… no te preocupes…

Rin terminó su trabajo con Keira jugando a su lado. Y Abril viendo televisión.

-Vamos a ver cómo sigue tu papá…

Rin la cargó y al dejarla sobre la cama, sintió su espalda tronar. Se acostó al lado de Sesshoumaru, con Keira en el medio.

-Zezz…

-Keira, es tu papá. Papá. Dilo. Papá…

Keira dejó escapar dos lágrimas.

-No… no la fuerces…

-Pero Sesshoumaru… acaso no crees que no me doy cuenta? Te duele que no te llame papá…

-No importa… Rin, no importa…

-Pero es que es tu hija!

-Rin. Es una bebé… hace lo que ve, dice lo que oye… y no oye a su hermana llamarme papá. Así que ella tampoco lo hará.

Sesshoumaru limpió sus lágrimas de sus ojos. Y la besó.

-Mami no quería hablarte duro, princesa…

-Perdóname, mi amor…

Rin la besó.

-Te amo…

…………………………………

Keira dormía entre ellos. Rin se levantó y fue al balcón, Sesshoumaru la siguió y la abrazó por el cuello desde atrás. Notó que estaba llorando.

-Qué te pasa?

-Perdóname…

Rin se dio media vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami sabe que lo que más ansiabas era un hijo… y ahora que la tienes…

-Rin, no pienses tanto en eso!

-Pero qué esperas que haga? Sé bien que te duele…

-Sí, duele, pero la amo… la amo y eso me basta…

-Pero Abril…

-Tampoco importa, Rin, no me importa. Amo a Keira que es mi hija y amo a Abril como mi hija, y no me importa cómo me llamen…

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru brillaban y se notaban rojos.

-Por favor, Rin, no le insistas, es sólo una bebé…

Contrario a sus palabras, Rin sabía que Sesshoumaru estaba herido. Su más anhelado deseo era ser padre y ahora que lo era, su hija no lo llamaba papá. Sabía que eso debía doler. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Déjala que me diga Zezz, que me diga Sesshoumaru, o como quiera… déjala ser una bebita feliz y despreocupada…

Abril iba a entrar a preguntarle algo a Rin. Pero se detuvo al escucharlos discutir, había escuchado todo. Sesshoumaru la vio.

-Abril…

-No!

Dejó caer el cuaderno y corrió a su habitación. Sesshoumaru le dijo a Rin que se quedara y la siguió. Entró en la habitación.

-Abril…

-No…

-Abril, qué fue lo que escuchaste? Todo?

Abril asintió. Terminó recostada del regazo de Sesshoumaru.

-Abril, no tienes que decirme papá. No importa lo que Rin diga, ni lo que nadie diga. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Pero Keira…

-Déjala. Ella tampoco tiene que hacerlo…

-Pero Keira sí es tu hija…

-Eso no importa, princesa… prefiero que me diga que me quiere a que me llame papá…

-Es mi culpa?

-No. Es culpa mía y de Rin. Ninguno de los dos le enseñó.

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Sabes que tu papá está en el cielo… y no me necesitas a mí… así que no me tienes que decir papá nunca…

…………………………………………………………

**Aquí tenemos otro maratón de fics!**

**Jeje ya me voy a terminar los demas!**

**Espero que les guste, besitos**

**Mizuho**


	17. Entre La Espada y La Pared

**Capítulo 17**

**Entre la Espada y la Pared**

Para Rin era realmente estresante. Keira parecía no entender que Sesshoumaru era su papá. Entonces, una noche decidió hacerla copiarla.

Sesshoumaru estaba preparando el desayuno torpemente, mientras, planeaba llevar a Rin a cenar, una noche romántica sólo para ellos dos. Estaba batiendo unos huevos cuando Rin bajó con Keira en brazos y luego de dejarla en una silla, lo abrazó.

-Hola, papi…

A Sesshoumaru se le resbaló el tazón y fue a parar al piso creando un desastre de huevos y vidrios rotos.

-Kami, qué paso? Te asusté?

-No… no… me puedes decir porqué me llamaste así?

-Así como? Papi?

-Sí.

-Para que Keira me copie y aprenda…

-No lo hagas.

-Por qué?

Sesshoumaru le confesó un secreto al oído Rin estalló en carcajadas.

-No es muy temprano para que estés pensando en eso?

-Mira quién habla, quien me despierta a las 4 de la madrugada para hacer el amor…

-Nunca he oído quejas de tu parte… pero si quieres, no lo hago otra vez…

Rin iba a buscar con qué recoger el reguero, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Bromeas, verdad?

-Yo nunca bromeo…

-Preciosa… no dejes de despertarme…

Rin sonrió victoriosa.

-Eres un pervertido de primera.

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Keira rió dando un chillido. Se separaron riendo.

-Vete con Keira a la sala, yo recojo esto…

-Te quiero…

-Yo también…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y salió de la cocina con la niña en brazos.

-Tu mami me quiere…

…………………………………

Por alguna razón, Rin no pudo completar todo lo que hacía en las mañanas. Se sentía en extremo cansada. Keira estaba sentada en su cama con un libro de colores y unos creyones. Rin se acostó y cerró los ojos.

-Mama, okite… _(Mama, despierta…)_

-Lo sé, mi amor… pero me siento cansada…

-Ogenki desu ka? _(Estás bien?)_

-Sí, mi amor, estoy bien…

Rin sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Vamos a dormir un rato, mi amor…

Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru y le pidió que comprara comida ya lista. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó al medio día, Rin estaba profundamente dormida. Sesshoumaru se preocupó. La despertó con un beso.

-Mi amor…

-Estás bien?

-Sí… pero me siento cansada…

-Aún después de dormir?

-Sí…

-Esto es peligroso…

-No, estoy bien…

-Es peligroso porque Keira estaba sin atención.

Rin se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Kami, Keira…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Te estás forzando demasiado… no eres invencible, Rin…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No puedes ser madre, esposa, estudiante y profesional a la vez.

-Pero debo serlo. Y lo haré.

Sesshoumaru exhaló sonoramente.

-No seas tan terca. Ya vengo…

Sesshoumaru fue por la comida de Rin y se la llevó en una bandeja. Rin sonrió y comió. Al terminar lo abrazó y se acomodó en su pecho.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Abril entró en la habitación y encontró a Sesshoumaru dándole un masaje a Rin.

-Mami, estás bien?

-Sí, sólo estoy cansada… qué pasa?

-Nada…

Abril escondió el cuaderno que tenía en las manos.

-Abril, eso es tarea?

-Sí…

-Y porqué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque estás cansada…

Sesshoumaru interrumpió el masaje.

-Tú vas a descansar. Y tú vienes conmigo. Te ayudaré.

-Vamos a tu trabajo?

-Sí.

Ya en la noche, Sesshoumaru y Abril volvieron a la casa. Escucharon a Keira reír a carcajadas.

-Mama! Ya!

-Hola!

-Mira, Keira! Es papá!

-Zezz!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó.

-Papá!

-Zezz…

-Keira, es papá. Yo le digo Sessh…

-Demo Abdil le dize Zezzomadu… Podqué?

Abril bajó la mirada. Sesshoumaru cargó a su pequeña y la besó en la mejilla.

-Abril tiene otro papá. Su papá está en el cielo y ella no me tiene que decir papá. Pero yo soy tu papá.

Keira parecía confundida. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Tú me quieres?

-Zí, yo te quiedo.

-Entonces no me importa cómo me digas.

Sesshoumaru la dejó sobre el sillón y se puso de pie. De esa misma manera cayó desplomado al piso.

-SESSHOUMARU!

Rin se apresuró hacia él y notó que estaba desmayado.

-Sessh, mi amor… Sessh!

Rin llamó a una ambulancia. No la dejaban entrar en la sala de emergencias, llamó a Kagome para que fuera por las niñas.

-Mami, yo me quiero quedar contigo.

-No, Abril, no… lo mejor es que te vayas con Kagome…

-Pero mami…

-Abril…

Abril la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo miedo…

-Todo va a estar bien… todo va a estar bien…

Rin repetía esas palabras como tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que todo realmente estaría bien. Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron. Kagome se quedó con Rin e Inuyasha se llevó a las niñas a su casa.

-Kagome… qué hago?

-Tranquila… de seguro el muy tonto confundió los calmantes…

-Pero es que se desplomó… fue como si… Kami!

Un doctor salió de la sala de emergencias.

-Qué le pasa?

-Tiene un coágulo de sangre en el cerebro… ya está estable… si no se diluye durante la noche con el tratamiento, mañana a primera hora lo llevaremos a cirugía…

-Cirugía?

-Es como un cateterismo. Accesaremos por una arteria del cuello y removeremos el coágulo.

-Puedo verlo?

-Usted es Rin?

-Sí…

-Pase…

Rin entró y lo vio con una mascarilla de oxígeno y varios cables conectados a su pecho y cabeza. Lo abrazó de inmediato.

-Mi amor!

-Estoy… bien…

Sesshoumaru hablaba en un susurro ronco.

-No me dejes, Sesshoumaru… no me dejes…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Se removió la mascarilla y la besó en la cabeza.

-Perdóname… debí cuidarme… más…

Sentía sus lágrimas en su pecho y eso le partía el corazón.

-Rin…

Al sentir sus besos, Rin levantó la mirada y luego de tiernos besitos en los labios, ella misma le puso la mascarilla. La enfermera que se acercaba a ponérsela, se mantuvo al margen.

-No te voy a dar ni un solo beso más hasta que te mejores.

Sesshoumaru rió y la enfermera sonrió.

-Qué me pasó?

-Eres un tonto. Cuando te chocaron no te hiciste los exámenes de la cabeza… tienes un coágulo que se pudo evitar…

-Perdóname… amor, perdóname…

-No te atrevas a dejarme sola…

-Nunca… nos haremos viejitos juntos… recuerda… que nos faltan 8 de los 10 hijos que quiero…

Rin rió entre lágrimas. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-No llores, mi amor… prometo cuidarme mejor… Te lo prometo…

………………………

Sesshoumaru ya estaba en una habitación. Le habían colocado una férula nasal para el oxígeno. Inutaisho e Izayoi estaban allí. Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron con las niñas y un bulto con la ropa de Rin.

-Gracias…

Abril corrió y abrazó a Sesshoumaru llorando. Sesshoumaru le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

-Tranquila, princesa…

-Tengo miedo…

-Sh… no te preocupes… recuerda que soy fuerte…

Keira estaba en brazos de Rin.

-Mama, ze va cudad?

-Claro que si, mi amor…

Inutaisho e Izayoi se despidieron, prefiriendo dejarlos solos, Inuyasha y Kagome esperaron afuera. Abril seguía llorando abrazada a él.

-Abril… voy a estar bien… ya mañana me van a operar…

-NO! NO!

-Abril…

-No te operes, no… yo no quiero que te vayas… yo no quiero…

-No iré a ninguna parte…

-Tengo miedo…

-No te preocupes… no tengas miedo…

-Eres el mejor papá del mundo… no te vayas…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y dejó de acariciar su cabeza para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Te amo, princesa…

Abril lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, papá…

-Y yo a ti, princesa…

Abril sonrió ahora un poco más relajada. Rin sentó a Keira en el regazo de Sesshoumaru. La pequeña acarició su rostro.

-Eztas enfedmito?

-Sí.

-Y mami te va a cudad?

Sesshoumaru asintió, la pequeña se recostó sobre su pecho.

-Yo quiedo cuidadte…

-No puedes, princesita. Tienes que ir donde tus tíos. Pero tu mami me va a cuidar muy bien.

-Te quiedo mucho…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza. Luego de que las niñas se fueran, Rin cerró la puerta de la habitación. Se sentó a su lado creyendo que estaba dormido.

-Rin…

-Mi amor… tienes que descansar…

-Estoy bien… preciosa, perdóname…

Rin se recostó de su pecho.

-No quiero que me dejes. Sessh, no quiero estar sola de nuevo…

-No te voy a dejar, mi amor… sin ti mi corazón no funciona…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro. Sonrió.

-Keira me acarició de la misma manera… oíste a Abril? Me dijo papá…

Para la mañana siguiente, le realizaron varios exámenes a Sesshoumaru y descubrieron que el coágulo había desaparecido, producto del tratamiento que le habían aplicado, por lo que le dieron de alta.

Al llegar a la casa, las niñas corrieron a él y lo abrazaron.

-Papá!

Abril lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya estás bien? No te vas a morir?

-No…

Abril sonrió.

-Le enseñé una cosa a Keira. Quieren verla?

-Sí.

-Keira, quién es ella?

Abril señaló a Rin.

-Mama!

-Y cómo se llama?

-Din!

Rin rió y la abrazó.

-Es genial! Tú no me dijiste Rin hasta los 4 años. Entonces sólo me decías así.

-Keira, cómo se llama él?

-Zezz!

-Y quién es?

-Papa!

-Cómo? Quien soy?

-Papa! Mío!

Sesshoumaru rió abrazándola.

-Quién soy?

-Papa!

-Sí!

Después de un rato, Keira se durmió entre los brazos de su padre. Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Estás feliz…

-Muy feliz… gracias, princesa…

-Todavía me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, princesa…

Sesshoumaru la dejó abrazarlo y dormirse recostada de él. Cuando Rin volvió a la habitación, sonrió al verlos. Sesshoumaru las contemplaba, mientras las dos dormían abrazadas a él. Se acercó y lo besó.

-Te adoran… vamos a llevarlas a sus camas. Es muy tarde…

Rin cargó a Keira y la dejó en su cama. Sesshoumaru terminó de arropar a Abril cuando Rin lo abrazó. Se inclinó y la besó en la frente. Salieron abrazados de la habitación. Ya en la de ellos, Sesshoumaru se pasó la mano sobre el yeso como queriendo quitárselo.

-Qué haces?

-Nada, sólo veo lo peligroso que es.

-Cómo así?

-Tengo que tener cuidado de no golpearte con él.

-Eso sí, pero realmente no importa. Sé que no lo harás…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin le iba a cerrar los botones del pijama, pero se detuvo. Metió sus manos debajo de la seda y lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru le respondió el abrazo.

-Estás bien?

-Yo te debería preguntar eso a ti… sí estoy bien… pero… olvídalo…

Lo besó en el pecho.

-Puedes dormir sin camisa?

-Por qué?

-Nada…

Le cerró la camisa y se acomodó en la cama.

-Rin…

-Dime, mi amor. Necesitas algo?

-No… Rin, qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada…

-Rin!

-No es nada. Simplemente un capricho mío.

-Preciosa… yo estoy para satisfacer cada capricho. Dime qué es lo que quieres?

-No, es bastante egoísta pensar que puedes hacerlo.

-Rin…

-No es nada, mi amor… descansa. Lo necesitas.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Para qué querías que durmiera sin camisa?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Está bien. Ya no te pregunto más.

Rin presionó su rostro contra su pecho. Sesshoumaru bajó la mano hasta su cintura y luego acarició su trasero.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Rin sonrió.

-Estás convaleciente…

-De un yeso, preciosa.

Rin rió.

-Acaso puedes leer la mente?

-Porqué? Eso era lo que querías? Hacer el amor?

-Es que… te extraño… han pasado dos semanas… y… mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la calló con un apasionado beso mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo del pijama y recorría toda su piel.

-Te amo, preciosa… vivo para ti…

-Sessh...

* * *

**POR FÍN! Ah, que trabajo! Me disculparán que sea cortito, les prometo esmerarme más al próximo.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me encantan. Besitos y abrazos**

**Mizuho **


	18. El Mejor Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 18**

**El Mejor Cumpleaños**

-Papa! Papa!

Sesshoumaru despertó con Keira sobre su pecho, sonrió y la abrazó.

-Mi princesita! Hm! Qué rico hueles! Y tu mami?

-Baio!

-Baño.

-Bao…

-Ba-ño…

-Banio.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Yo también me tengo que bañar. Abril ya se levantó?

-Zí.

Sesshoumaru tomó su pantalón del pijama y se lo puso por debajo de las sábanas. Cuando se levantó, Rin salía del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

-Gracias, cariño…

-Anoche fue… puedes repetirlo?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Ahí tienes el resultado de una repetición.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Qué harás hoy?

-Pues tengo un examen…

-Lo olvidé… yo me quedaré aquí.

-Sí?

-Me quedaré con Keira. Te llevaré, necesito el auto.

-Está bien…

Después del desayuno, Sesshoumaru llevó a Abril al colegio y a Rin a la universidad. Acomodó a Keira en su silla.

-Ahora nosotros vamos a pasear.

Fue con Keira a varias diligencias. Finalmente estaba en un dealer de autos.

-Este me gusta…

Sesshoumaru examinaba un SUV Porsche Cayenne S. Dirigió su atención a Keira, que la llevaba en brazos.

-Verdad que a mami le va a gustar?

La pequeña asintió.

-Sí? Quieres dar un paseo y probarla?

Keira volvió a asentir, el vendedor los llevó hasta la parte trasera de la tienda.

-La que está dentro es 0km, no se puede probar al menos que la compre, pero esta es exactamente igual y puede probarla con libertad.

Sesshoumaru dio una vuelta con Keira y el vendedor. Quedó fascinado.

-Quiero probar una turbo…

Luego de probar ambos vehículos.

-Bien, los quiero los dos.

-Cómo!

-Sí, quiero la Cayenne S color plateado y la turbo color azul.

El vendedor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no una sino dos. Sesshoumaru también les compró garantías extendidas, seguro completo y hasta los llaveros con el sello de Porsche. Llevaron ambos autos en una grúa a la casa, allí los esperaba otra grúa. Sesshoumaru le colocó un gran lazo de regalo a la Cayenne S. Y Abordó la suya, luego de sacarle todo lo que era de Rin del auto. Se lo entregó a otro dealer para que lo vendiera.

-Papa! Tengo hambre!

Sesshoumaru rió y fue por Abril al colegio, entonces fueron por Rin a la universidad.

-Wow! De dónde sacaste esto?

-Lo compré hoy. Te gusta?

-Bromeas! Es lo máximo!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Al llegar a la universidad, las niñas le rogaron por comida.

-Bueno, creo que aquí venden hamburguesas…

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru las llevó a la cafetería de la universidad.

-Y mami?

-La vamos a esperar, ella está en un exámen…

Pocos minutos después, Rin entró con sus amigas, iban preguntándose entre ellas las respuestas.

-Bueno, tengo 4 malas…

-Bernadette, 4 es mejor a 6… cuántas tienes tú Kitome?

-Hm… creo que 5… Rin?

Rin sonrió.

-Sólo dos… Mi amor!

Rin los vio sentados en la mesa, la pequeña corrió hasta ella.

-Hola, mi amor…

Rin la besó en la mejilla mientras la cargaba.

-Saluda a mis amigas, mi amor…

-Hola!

-Es preciosa, Rin…

-Como su papi. Quieren acompañarnos?

-Realmente…

-Vamos! Hasta íbamos a comer juntas!

Las muchachas rieron y se acercaron a la mesa con Rin. Sesshoumaru la saludó con un beso. Rin se acercó a Abril y la besó en la frente.

-Hola, mi amor… Abril, ellas son Kitome, Bernadette y Mary, son mis amigas. Chicas, ella es Abril, la mayor.

-Hola!

Abril las saludó con una sonrisa. Sin necesidad de que le dijeran nada, Sesshoumaru juntó otra mesa con la suya.

-Las invito a comer…

-No es necesario…

-Insisto.

Las muchachas rieron y se dirigieron a la caja a hacer la orden.

-Qué quieres, preciosa?

-Un BLT de pechuga de pollo.

-Un qué?

-Es como un hamburguer, ellos entienden. BLT de pechuga de pollo y salsa rodeo.

Sesshoumaru la besó y se fue a la caja. Rin abrazó a sus hijas.

-Cómo te fue en el colegio, mi amor?

-Mami, si me va mal en un examen, qué pasa?

-Pues te baja la calificación. Te fue mal?

-Sí…

-En cuál?

-Matemáticas. Es que no lo entiendo… de verdad, mami, no entiendo el libro…

-Sh! Tranquila, no te pongas así... cuando lleguemos a la casa lo revisamos... pero mi amor, debiste decirme antes del examen…

-Es que tú estabas estudiando…

-Abril, no importa, cuando necesites algo, me avisas. Sí?

Abril asintió. Rin sonrió.

-Y tú, mi amor… qué hiciste hoy?

-Compramos dos carros.

Rin rió y la besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru se acercó con una bandeja. Las muchachas se acomodaron. Rin sentó a Keira a su lado. Una vez que todos comieron, las muchachas se despidieron y agradeciendo la invitación, se marcharon. Rin llevó a las niñas al baño y les lavó las manos y la boca. Al llegar al parqueo, Rin no vio su wolkswagen por ningún lado.

-Mi amor, y mi auto?

-En la casa.

-Y en qué vinieron?

-En el mío…

Sesshoumaru le mostró la SUV.

-Vaya! Es preciosa!

-Te gusta?

-Me encanta! Es genial!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. En el camino a la casa, pararon por helado.

-Cómo te fue?

-De maravilla, sólo dos errores!

-Sabía que te iría bien. Estudiaste mucho, con todo y que me enfermé.

Rin sonrió. Al llegar a la casa, vio todas las cosas suyas en una caja.

-Mi amor… qué es esto?

Sesshoumaru la besó y tapándole los ojos, la llevó al garaje. Allí se los destapó. Rin se quedó de piedra al ver la SUV con el gran lazo rojo.

-Sessh!

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor…

Rin brincó a sus brazos y se lo comió a besos.

-Gracias, mi amor! Es perfecta!

Sesshoumaru sonreía y se dejaba besar por todas partes. Luego de dar un paseo, Rin continuó comiéndoselo a besos.

-Me encanta, mi amor! Gracias!

-Jajaja! Deja algo para la noche!

-No! Te pudiera comer ahora mismo…

Sesshoumaru rió. Se distrajeron de su sesión de besos al escuchar a Abril gritar y a Keira romper en llanto.

-NO! QUÉ HACES!

Subieron las escaleras y encontraron tremendo desastre en la habitación de Abril. Había hojas de un libro aparentemente viejo, por su color, estaban desgarradas y rotas o coloreadas, tiradas por todas partes.

-Kami! Qué pasó aquí?

Abril recogía todo con rabia, los ojos rojos y la mandíbula apretada. Sesshoumaru se llevó a Keira que aún lloraba llamando a Rin. Rin se sentó al lado de Abril.

-Mi amor, qué pasó?

-Tu hija te necesita.

-Tú también eres mi hija. Y tú también me necesitas.

Abril vio las páginas entre sus manos y sus ojos le ardían. Finalmente las lágrimas se le escaparon.

-Ya no importa nada!

Escondió su rostro en su almohada. Rin no sabía que hacer y trató de calmarla.

-Mi amor, qué pasa? Si no me dices, no te puedo ayudar…

-Ya no sirve!

-Mi amor… qué cosa?

Abril le mostró la portada del libro, llena de creyón.

-De parte de la princesa muerta… Abril! Dónde conseguiste eso? Sabías que es mi libro favorito?

Abril asintió con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Te lo compré como regalo de cumpleaños… Abuela me dijo que te gustaba mucho, pero que se lo prestaste a alguien y nunca te lo devolvió…

Rin asintió.

-Nunca conseguí otra copia… mi amor, dónde la conseguiste?

-Por Internet.

-Y cómo la pagaste?

-Yo le di el dinero a papi y él lo pagó…

Rin la abrazó con fuerza y la besó.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-Pero ya no sirve!

-No te preocupes por eso, mi amor… gracias…

Abril se refugió en su regazo y no paraba de llorar.

-Tranquila, mi amor…

-No es justo, mamá…

-Perdóname, mi amor… perdóname…

Abril levantó la mirada.

-Por qué?

Rin secó sus lágrimas.

-Porque yo debí enseñarle a Keira a respetar tus cosas… a no entrar en tu habitación… así que es mi culpa que haya dañado el libro.

-Mamá…

Keira entró en la habitación con la nariz roja y los ojos llorosos.

-Nee-chan… perdón por romper tu libro…

Abril no soportó verla así y la abrazó.

-Sé que eres una bebé… pero si las cosas no son tuyas no puedes ponerles la mano…

-Ya papi me dijo que es malo… perdón…

-Perdóname tú por haberte dado en las manos…

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero nee-chan…

-Yo también te quiero…

Rin sonrió al ver la reconciliación entre hermanas.

-Abril, ven aquí…

Abril se acercó a Rin.

-Yo nunca te golpeé. Y tu papá tampoco, Sesshoumaru mucho menos. De dónde sacaste el golpear a Keira?

-Era para que aprendiera…

-Tú aprendiste a no tocar mis planos sin que te golpeara. Y dañaste 4.

-Perdón, mami…

-Dime dónde lo aprendiste?

-Abuela…

-Mi mamá?

-No… Roberta…

-Roberta te dijo que golpearas a Keira?

-No… me decía que me daba pelas para que aprendiera y no se me olvidara…

-Pelas?

Rin sentía que se le paraba el corazón.

-Cómo eran?

-Con un cinturón…

-Dónde?

-Aquí…

Se señaló el trasero y las piernas. Rin se levantó hecha una furia y tomó el teléfono. Llamó a Roberta.

-COMO SE LE VUELVA A OCURRIR PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI HIJA, LO VA A LAMENTAR! SI ME VUELVO A ENTERAR DE LAS SALVAJADAS QUE LE HIZO, LA MATO…

Sesshoumaru cortó la llamada.

-Pero te estás volviendo loca!

-Loca? Loca esa maldita que golpea a Abril!

-RIN! CÁLMATE!

Rin colapsó en el pecho de su marido. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-La golpea con una correa! Con una correa!

-Tranquila, mi amor… no lo volverá a hacer…

Abril la abrazó llorando.

-Mami, perdón!

-No, mi amor… tú no tienes la culpa de nada…

Sesshoumaru tomó una decisión, pero no se lo dijo a Rin. Una vez que estuvieron calmadas, Sesshoumaru las besó en la mejilla.

-Tengo que comprar algo… quiero que se bañen, se pongan hermosas… por que iremos a cenar…

Sesshoumaru sin embargo, fue a la casa de los Strom.

-Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi casa?

-Cómo se atreve usted a golpear a una niña?

Albert se quedó de piedra ante la noticia.

-Que tú qué!

-La próxima vez que la golpee, disfrútelo, porque será la última vez que la tocará. Yo me aseguraré personalmente que la vea sólo a través de un cristal de dos pulgadas de grosor. Y por cierto, ni se le ocurra volverle a decir que golpee a Keira, porque ahí es donde sabrá quién es Sesshoumaru Kazami.

De la misma manera, Sesshoumaru se marchó. Llegó a la casa sin poder aminorar su furia, pero entonces, Keira corrió a sus brazos.

-Papi! Papi!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la recibió entre sus brazos.

-Mi princesita!

La besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo…

Entró a la casa sonriendo y con la pequeña en brazos. Cuando entró en la habitación, besó a Rin apasionadamente y trató de meter sus manos en la yukata, aquello la hizo reír.

-Qué crees que haces?

-Anticiparme a la noche.

-Y qué te hace creer que vas a tener algo esta noche?

-Aún me falta un regalo de cumpleaños por darte…

Sesshoumaru le apretó el trasero. Y se metió al baño. Al salir, por un poco se le cae la toalla al ver a Rin. Tenía el pelo recogido en un peinado alto. Un vestido rojo vino de lentejuelas y canutillos que realzaba un fino trabajo. Abierto hasta la curvatura en la parte baja de la espalda y arriba con los hombros al desnudo. El vestido se cerraba detrás del cuello con un botón forrado en la misma tela.

Rin se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

-Te gusta?

-Estás hermosísima…

-Gracias…

Rin lo besó y se sentó para ponerse los zapatos, unos tacones de raso del mismo color que el vestido. Al terminar de vestirse Sesshoumaru, fueron al restaurante donde se encontrarían con Inutaisho e Izayoi y Kagome e Inuyasha.

Todos alabaron el vestido de Rin, que sólo sonreía.

-No todos los días se cumple 32…

-Lo dices como si fueras vieja!

-Bueno, estoy envejeciendo con gracia.

-Vieja tú?

-Sí… ya verás que en un par de años tú andarás tras jovencitas de 20 y yo las espantaré con un bastón.

Todos rieron.

-Cuando te tienes que preocupar por la crisis de los 40 es cuando compre un auto deportivo.

-Ah! Tiene la crisis de los 35!

-Cómo así?

-Qué no saben que Sessh se compró un Porsche?

-Cómo!

-Una SUV, un Cayenne Turbo.

-Bromeas?

-Nop. Pero diles qué te regalé…

-Un Cayenne S.

-Bromeas…

-No, es preciosa, plateada. La llevó a la casa y le puso un lazo enorme en el techo…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Me encantó. Es genial.

Después de la cena, Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron a la casa. Inuyasha cargaba a Emery dormida, la llevó a su cama y la besó.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Inuyasha salió de la habitación y abrazó a Kagome antes de que se pusiera el pijama.

-Mi amor…

La besó en la espalda y le dio la vuelta, la besó entre sus pechos.

-Cariño…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Inu, estás bien?

-Amor… tú quieres cosas como las que le regala Sesshoumaru a Rin?

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Inu… mi amor…

-Kagome, es en serio… yo sé que soy muy bruto para ciertas cosas…

Kagome lo guió a la habitación de Emery.

-Ves eso? Ves a tu hija? Mi amor, ese es el mejor regalo que me puedes dar…

-Pero…

-Mi amor…

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Cada uno tiene su manera de regalar… y a mí me gustan tus regalos, mi amor… Pero si decides cambiar mi auto, no me quejo…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Elije el que quieras.

-Inu, estabas celoso?

-Sesshoumaru siempre se la luce opacándome en el proceso. Si yo sacaba B, él tenía…

Kagome lo besó apasionadamente.

-Pero a quien yo amo es a ti, Inu. No a Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha sonrió y la tomó en brazos.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru la besaba apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su espalda. Quitó el broche al cuello y deslizó el vestido mientras besaba su piel. Besó sus senos, acarició sus pezones con su lengua, continuó deslizando el vestido y besando su piel hasta su vientre.

-Te amo, preciosa…

La tomó en sus brazos y la dejó sobre la cama con cuidado. Volvió a saborear toda su piel.

Sesshoumaru no sabía dónde le quedó la cabeza luego del agradecimiento de Rin por su regalo de cumpleaños. La sentía temblar cada vez que se movía, aún estaba dentro de ella. Sin más, ambos se entregaron a un sueño profundo, semejante a la inconsciencia.

…………………………

Rin despertó riendo por los besos de Sesshoumaru en su espalda.

-Mi amor! Déjame dormir!

-Tienes clases, preciosa…

-Hm! Gracias por mi cumpleaños…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Son las 5… podemos seguir celebrando…

-Sesshoumaru… estoy muerta…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó. Se durmieron abrazados hasta las 6 cuando Rin despertó. Y lo besó para despertarlo.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Cuando Sesshoumaru bajó, Rin había hecho el desayuno. Cuando ya se iba, lo besó apasionadamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Me tengo que ir… Te amo…

Besó a Abril y a Keira en la frente.

-Adiós…

-Papi, no te vallas…

-Mi princesita, voy a trabajar… tú irás al colegio con mami…

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-En la tarde haremos lo que tú quieras.

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Rin llevó a las niñas al colegio y luego fue a la universidad. Al llegar, más de uno centró su atención en el vehículo. Incluyendo a las amigas de Rin, al verla bajar del auto gritaron emocionadas y la abrazaron.

-De dónde sacaste semejante carrazo!

-Mi amantísimo esposo me lo regaló de cumpleaños.

-Ay que si no lo cuidas, me lo robo!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Mi querida Bernadette. Con lo que le hice anoche, no mirará faldas en un largo tiempo.

Las muchachas gritaron mientras Rin no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Sonrojada hasta las orejas se sentó en una mesa en la plazoleta junto con sus amigas.

-Pero Rin, querida, dinos tus secretos…

Rin rió.

-Si los digo, no serán secretos…

-Anda!

-No puedes decirnos que no haces nada cuando tienes tremendo papazote a tus pies. O sea, mira que regalarte un carrazo como ese…

-Rin eso me recuerda… tienes beca?

-No…

-Y quien…

-Mi esposo…

-Cómo?

-Sí. Por cierto, tengo meses pidiéndole que vayan a mi casa.

-Es que el tiempo…

-Las invito a cenar. Mañana. Qué dicen?

-Está bien.

-Sí.

-Cuenta conmigo…

Rin sonrió.

-Esa casa, la construí yo.

-Qué!

-Sí. Sesshoumaru me dijo que me pagaría la maestría a cambio de que construyera esa casa para nosotros.

………………………………………

Rin y las muchachas subieron al aula. Una vez allí, por Rin mostrarles una foto de Keira y Abril siendo bebés, se le cayeron las llaves del auto. Una rubia de muy mala fama y que Rin aborrecía tomó las llaves.

-Con cuántos te tuviste que acostar para obtener un auto así?

Rin extendió la mano, pidiendo sus llaves de vuelta.

-Te aseguro, que muchos menos de los que te das tú por día.

-Será mejor que te cuides, cuerito…

Rin le arrebató las llaves.

-Yo! Soy una mujer seria y casada. Así que mucho cuidado conmigo güerita, que cuando menos te lo creas te pongo en tu lugar.

-Tú, una mujer? No me hagas reír!

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. Vete a rondar un basurero.

Rin la ignoró y le mostró las fotos a las muchachas.

-Ah! Pero si es idéntica a su papá!

-Sí, eso es a los dos días de nacida… y ésta, cuando se le definió el color de ojos…

-Ah! Como ahora!

-Y ésta es Abril, esa la tomó su papá el día que nació.

-Nació con los ojos azules!

-Sí, los médicos estaban sorprendidos. Muchos decían que les cambiarían.

-Y su papá como era?

-Aquí tengo una foto de ellos juntos.

Rin le mostró la fotografía de Abril en brazos de Alan.

-Y tu esposo no se molesta?

-Por qué?

-Porque llevas una foto de tu… pues…

-Alan era mi esposo… es el padre de mi hija. Sesshoumaru sabe que lo amo, pero no puedo olvidarme de Alan… créanme, es muy difícil salir adelante… y la lucha entre el hombre que amaste y el nuevo amor en tu vida…

-Pero tú tuviste suerte…

-Yo… mi suerte fue la fortaleza de Sesshoumaru… Y no solo por eso… sino por la abuela de Abril. Ella me hace la vida imposible cada vez que puede. Pero Sesshoumaru siempre encuentra una salida. No se desespera…

……………………………………

Rin llegó a la casa y escuchó los gritos de su pequeña y el ladrido de Kury. Después escuchó la risa de Sesshoumaru.

-Mama!

Keira corrió a ella y la abrazó.

-Hola, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se acercó despeinado y desarreglado. La rodeó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

-Preciosa!

Keira rió a carcajadas mientras Rin trataba de recuperar el aliento.

………………………………………………

**Waa! Entre clases! Lo terminée!**

**Espero que les guste, así que espero sus reviews. Pero antes de despedirme, quiero agradecerles sus reviews. Los disfruto palabra por palabra.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	19. Una F en Matemáticas

**Capítulo 19**

**Una "F" en Matemáticas**

Sesshoumaru estaba preocupado. Abril no quiso comer, su mirada estaba apagada. La cabeza baja. Sesshoumaru fue a su habitación después de la comida.

-Princesa…

-Papá!

Abril lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué pasa, princesa?

-Mama, va a sentir vergüenza de mí…

-Por qué? Qué pudiste hacer?

-Reprobé!

-Qué cosa un examen?

Abril negó con la cabeza.

-Papi, mami dejó de estudiar para explicarme… y reprobé… pero yo lo entendía… yo lo entendía cuando ella me lo dijo… y hoy no entendí nada…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Princesa… pero si estudiante tanto…

-Soy tonta!

-No. No digas eso. Sí tú eres muy inteligente…

-No! Soy tonta!

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente.

-A ver si sabes esto. Qué es lo que tienen los pobres, los ricos necesitan, es más fuerte que Kami, más malo que el Diablo y lo si no lo comes, morirás?

-No hay nada más fuerte que Kami.

-Ves? No eres tonta. Muchos adultos no contestan eso.

Abril sonrió.

-Así, me gusta más. Tienes la misma sonrisa que tu mamá. Y es hermosa.

Sesshoumaru apartó el pelo azabache y lacio de su rostro.

-Ven conmigo, te voy a mostrar algo…

Sesshoumaru llevó a las niñas a la oficina de Inutaisho, quien se volvió loco mostrándole sus nietas a todo el mundo. Sesshoumaru aprovechó el recorrido.

-Papá, recuerdas cuando yo estuve en la primaria? Cuando estaba en 7mo grado?

-Sí… Eso creo…

-Cómo eran mis calificaciones?

-Pésimas! De eso si me acuerdo. Tuve que ponerte un profesor en las tardes para que te explicara otra vez!

Abril rió.

-Y eras malo en matemáticas?

-Sólo matemáticas? Historia, biología, hasta en moral y cívica!

Abril rió nuevamente.

-Papi, por qué? No te gustaba estudiar?

-No. Pero ves? Siempre en algún momento vas a reprobar una clase. Pero eso sólo significa que debes intentar con más ganas la próxima vez. No aprendes a montar bicicleta sin caerte al menos una vez.

-Pero…

-Ya verás, princesa… la próxima, tendrás un 10.

Sesshoumaru escuchó a Keira riendo detrás de un cubículo. Cuando fue por ella, uno de los contadores tenía un muñeco sobre su monitor.

-Mira papi! Baila!

Keira presionó el botón y el muñeco comenzó a moverse, Keira rió nuevamente. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ya nos vamos, Keira. Despídete de tu amigo.

-Adiós…

-Adiós… señor, le puedo dar un dulce?

Sesshoumaru asintió. El joven sacó dos caramelos de una jarra cercana a su teclado y se los entregó a Keira.

-Uno para ti, y el otro para tu hermanita.

Sesshoumaru sonrió cuando la pequeña tomó su mano y le mostró el caramelo.

-Cómo se dice, Keira?

-Gracias…

-Por nada, Keira…

La pequeña sonrió y se marchó con su papá. En el auto le dio el caramelo a Abril. Y le pidió que le abriera el suyo. Como Sesshoumaru vio el de Abril y era un caramelo duro, no objetó con que Keira comiera dentro del auto. Al llegar a la casa, otra fue la historia cuando vio el interior de cuero de su SUV manchado con chocolate.

-Keira!

La pequeña tenía la boca y las manos llenas de chocolate. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba de dónde había salido tanto chocolate si el dulce era tan pequeño. El grito de Sesshoumaru la asustó y corrió a esconderse. Cuando Rin llegó, Sesshoumaru aún trataba de sacarle el chocolate al asiento trasero.

-Mi amor, qué pasó?

-Keira lo embarró de chocolate…

-Y la dejaste comer dentro?

-Creí que era un caramelo duro, como el que tenía Abril. Créeme que si me imagino que tiene aunque fuese el sabor a chocolate, no la dejo comérselo.

-Con qué lo estás limpiando?

-Con un detergente para autos pero no sale…

-Eso no sirve, ven…

Rin le dio un detergente enlatado.

-Espuma loca?

-Déjalo por 5 minutos sobre la mancha y después lo quitas.

Sesshoumaru salió a tratar de resolver el problema. Rin saludó a Abril en su sala de tareas.

-Hola mi amor…

-Hola, mami…

-Y Keira?

-No lo sé… no la veo desde que llegamos.

-Voy por ella.

Rin la buscó por casi toda la casa.

-Keira!

Sesshoumaru entró con la lata. Besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Gracias, preciosa, ya se quitó…

-No encuentro a Keira. Keira!

-Keira!

-Mami!

Sesshoumaru y Rin cruzaron miradas la voz provenía del estudio de Rin.

-Keira, dónde estás?

-Mami…

-Keira, mi amor, dónde estás?

-Mami! Ayúdame!

Rin siguió la voz hasta el armario de los planos, al abrir la puerta, una docena de ellos calló sobre la pequeña que lloraba aún embarrada de chocolate. La cargó. Como la puerta sólo abría desde afuera, se cerró dejándola encerrada dentro del armario.

-Mi amor! Qué pasó?

-Papi no me quiere!

Sesshoumaru se quedó de piedra.

-Cómo que no te quiero?

-No! Tú quieres más tu carro que a mí!

La pequeña lloraba en brazos de Rin. Que la llevó a lavarse las manos y la boca. Sesshoumaru se quedó en el estudio. Organizó los planos y fue a la habitación de Keira.

-Princesita… Keira, perdóname…

La pequeña lo vio desde los brazos de su madre, con los ojos y la punta de la nariz rojas.

-Keira… estuvo mal que te gritara…

Sesshoumaru se acercó, pero la vio temblar y aferrarse al abrazo de Rin. Bajó la cabeza y decidió marcharse.

-Keira, mi amor… por qué no lo dejaste hablarte?

-Me da miedo… no quiero que me hable duro… y ya él no me quiere…

-Keira, tu papi te ama. Te ama tanto que él se enferma si tú te enfermas. Simplemente se molestó porque su auto es nuevo y tú lo ensuciaste con algo muy difícil de quitar. Pero no quiere decir que no te quiera.

-…-

-Es como que él venga y dañe tu juguete favorito. Lo vas a dejar de querer por eso?

Keira movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Tú dañaste su juguete favorito. Pero él solo se molestó. Si le pides perdón y lo perdonas, verás que sí te quiere.

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la sala, cabizbajo, Nunca se había sentido tan lejos de su hija. Entonces sintió una nariz fría rozar su mejilla. Al levantar la mirada vio a Keira que le acababa de dar un beso en la mejilla.

-Papi, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer… por favor, papi, vuélveme a querer…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la cargó llenándola de besos.

-Te amo, princesita…

-Te quiero, papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó abrazándola. Recordó la angustia por la que pasó cuando los médicos dijeron que no había esperanzas para ella, cuando nació. La continuó abrazando.

-Te amo, Keira… nunca repitas que no te quiero, eso me hace muy triste.

La pequeña se quedó entre los brazos de su papá por un largo rato. Rin revisó las tareas de Abril. Y ella le dijo lo del examen.

-…Pero mi amor, si hiciste todos los ejercicios aquí…

-Pero los del examen tenían letras, no números?

-Letras? Recuerdas alguno de los del examen?

Abril le copió uno en una hoja.

-Mi amor, estás segura?

-Sí mami…

Rin lo examinó y comenzó a resolverlo. Más que un simple problema de multiplicación, era una ecuación con algoritmos. Incluso a Rin se le dificultó terminarlo.

-Lograste hacer algo con esto?

-No… no sé cuánto es a por b entre z…

Rin sonrió.

-Debió haber un error, mañana iré al colegio contigo.

-Pero tus clases…

-No te preocupes por eso.

Rin la besó en la frente.

-Quieres sándwich de cena?

-Sí…

-Vete a lavar. Los tendré listos pronto.

Después de la cena. Acostaron a las niñas. Rin le contó a Sesshoumaru sobre los problemas que le estaba dando la tipa diciendo que ella daba placeres sexuales a cambio de ese auto. Sesshoumaru rió y se acomodó en su regazo.

-No te rías!

Rin acariciaba su larga melena platinada.

-No puedo evitarlo, preciosa. Es decir… en parte es verdad.

-Cómo!

-Bueno… todavía quiero que repitas lo que me hiciste cuando te la regalé…

Rin rió y se inclinó para besarlo. Cuando sus labios estuvieron rozando.

-Debes portarte muy bien para merecértelo…

Le habló en un tono sensual y que sólo usaba en la cama, era algo que despertaba de todo dentro de él, desde imaginación hasta el mismo físico.

-Y-yo me he portado bien…

Rin sonrió.

-Estás seguro?

-Lo de hoy cuenta?

Rin rió a carcajadas y lo besó. Buscando comodidad ella terminó acostada sobre él y aún se besaban. Rin lo sentía a través del jeans.

-Hm! Eso es un arma o estás feliz de verme…

-Vamos a ver…

Para sorpresa de Rin, nunca llegaron a la cama. Sino poco después, él la cargó y la llevó a la misma.

-Kami!

-Qué pasó?

-E-Espera!

Sesshoumaru continuaba dentro de ella, moviéndose. Se detuvo.

-Estás bien?

-Me estoy volviendo loca…

-Rin, ya casi estoy…

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru reanudó el vaivén de sus caderas, pero con más fuerza, y más rápido.

-No te detengas!

-Rin!

-Ah! Sessh!

-Lo sientes?

-Sí… sí… SÍ! SESSHOUMARU!

-RIN!

La rigidez simultánea de ambos cuerpos los envió al infinito. Sesshoumaru descansaba en su pecho.

-Kami! Eso fue…

Ambos rieron entre besos.

………………………………………

Rin llegó al salón unos minutos antes que el profesor. Las muchachas no le pudieron preguntar nada, porque en ese momento entró el profesor. Al terminar la clase, se sentaron en la plazoleta porque tenían una hora libre.

-Tengo hambre…

-Bromeas? Son las 10 de la mañana…

-No desayuné. Sesshoumaru me obligó a hacerme unos estúpidos análisis para el seguro…

Bernadette le ofreció un sándwich.

-Estás segura? Huele delicioso…

-Claro. Mamá se cree que como después de cada clase y me prepara hasta 4.

-Tienes más?

-Claro.

Ya cada una con sus sándwiches en mano, comenzaron a comer.

-Puedo verlos?

-El qué?

-Los resultados?

-Si quieres…

Rin le pasó el sobre con los mismos.

-Sabes? Yo estaba estudiando medicina.

-Espera, Mary, porqué cambiaste de medicina a diseño arquitectónico?

-No lo sé… me gusta mucho, pero es demasiado sacrificio…

-Ya veo… a mí también me gustaba mucho…

-Y qué pasó?

-Quedé embarazada y mientras decoraba la habitación de Abril, descubrí que también me gustaba la arquitectura.

-Oye, y no tendrás un varoncito?

Rin rió.

-No lo sé.

-Vamos! No puedes quedarte sólo con dos. Para tu esposo es sólo una…

-Para él también son dos. Mi suegro es el que insiste con que quiere un varón. Mi hermana y yo sólo tenemos hembras.

-Tu hermana? No es tu suegro el que pide los varones?

-Sí, pero mi hermana está casada con mi cuñado…

-No! Y quién se casó primero?

-Ella. Después de que enviudé, como 3 años después conocí a Sesshoumaru.

-Cómo?

-Él no vivía en Japón. Vivía en París.

-Hay mijita, pero tu vida es de novelas.

-Ni te lo imaginas.

Mary abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerlo.

-Oye, Rin, estás a dieta o algo así?

-No. Porqué?

-Tienes un poquito de anemia.

-Sí? Me he sentido un poco mareada, pero se me quita cuando como.

-Eso es porque estas embarazada.

-No, no lo estoy.

-Sí lo estás.

-No lo estoy, Mary, se me quitó el período la semana pasada.

-Déjame adivinar. Fue lo más extraño, no te molestó, solo fue unas gotitas por dos días y como nueva.

-Pues sí…

-Estás embarazada.

-Mary!

-Yo llegué al segundo año de medicina. Tú sangraste cuando se implantó… eso suele pasar…

-Pero…

-Como a los dos días te comenzaste a sentir extraña.

-Sí…

-Estás embarazada.

-Pero…

-Es más, te diré cuánto tiempo tiene el bebé.

Finalmente, Mary le mostró el resultado donde decía positivo en la prueba de embarazo. Rin dio un grito y llamó a Sesshoumaru de inmediato. No contestó.

-Ese tonto! Tiene que estar en una reunión… ay Kami! Estoy embarazada!

Las amigas la felicitaron. Al entrar en el aula, Rin no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

-Cómo se lo diré?

-Qué? No lo buscaban?

-No… Cuando Keira sí…

-Y como se lo dijiste?

-El día de los padres. Le puse los resultados dentro de una cajita y se la entregué. Lo hubieran visto, se puso pálido y después se emocionó muchísimo.

-Se le nota que es loco con ellas.

-Sí. Saben qué? Pensándolo mejor… sí quiero un varón…

Las muchachas rieron. La profesora entró en ese momento.

-Porqué tan felices?

-Buenos días, profesora… ehem! Es que estoy embarazada…

-Muchas felicidades, Kazami…

-Gracias!

………………………………………

Luego de la clase, Rin fue al colegio de Abril.

-Buenos días, usted es la madre de Abril Strom?

-Sí, buenos días, profesor…

-A qué se debe su visita?

-Espero que no le moleste, pero me gustaría ver el examen que Abril llenó ayer.

-Aún no los he corregido.

-Mucho mejor. Es que ella me dice que no entendió nada. Y me copió uno de los ejercicios y no creo que sea de alguien de octavo grado.

-La niña ha tenido problemas con la materia.

-Lo sé. Pero me consta que estudió y parecía entenderlo todo en la casa. Sólo verlo.

-Bien.

El profesor buscó entre un pesado mazo de hojas y le entregó el examen.

-Profesor… échele un vistazo a esto…

Cuando el profesor lo vio, se sorprendió.

-Esto es el examen de cuarto año…

-Me lo imaginé. Incluso a mí me dio un poco de problemas resolverlo… me hacía falta los valores de z…

-Sí, era con una imagen en la pizarra… Bien… Le daré el examen nuevamente mañana.

-Perfecto… Muchas gracias…

Rin fue por Abril a la salida, la pequeña la abrazó.

-Mami… me van a dar el examen mañana!

-Lo sé, mi amor, te dieron el examen equivocado…

Rin la besó en la frente.

-Abril, adivina qué?

-Qué? Dime!

Rin le dijo al oído que estaba embarazada y Abril brincó de alegría y la abrazó con fuerza.

-De verdad?

-Lo supe hace un ratito… pero es un secreto, Sesshoumaru no lo sabe.

-Porqué no?

-Lo que pasa es que no lo esperaba. Ni Sessh, ni yo queríamos un bebé ahora.

-No lo quieres?

-Claro que sí, mi amor. Pero no esperábamos uno, entiendes?

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Rin vio el SUV de Sesshoumaru.

-Qué raro…

Rin fue a la habitación y vio a Sesshoumaru dormido con Keira jugando entre sus brazos. Cargó a la niña y la sacó de la habitación.

-Vamos a dejar a papi descansar.

Después de un buen rato y que las niñas estuvieran durmiendo su siesta. Rin fue por Sesshoumaru. Acarició su pelo y lo besó en los labios.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru despertó y la abrazó.

-Te sientes bien?

-Sí… sólo era cansancio.

-Necesitas unas vacaciones, mi vida…

-Sabes? Hace unos días te noto diferente…

-Sí? Como es eso?

-Feliz… eres feliz?

-Claro que soy feliz, mi amor… soy la mujer más feliz del mundo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Y yo tengo que ver con esa felicidad?

-Todo…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor… qué piensas si tenemos otro bebé? Un varoncito, no te gustaría?

-Ah, Rin… ahora mismo no creo que sea bueno… estoy reformando la joyería… y tengo varios viajes pendientes… además de que tú estás estudiando…

-En otras palabras no quieres?

-Sí quiero, mi amor… pero no tenemos tiempo para otro bebé.

-Pero Sesshoumaru…

-Rin… no…

Rin se levantó y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Sesshoumaru no comprendió nada. Entonces lo pensó mejor y fue por ella. Rin estaba en el jardín, sentada con Kury a su lado.

-…Es un tonto, Kury… pero… y ahora qué hago?

-Preciosa…

-Vete…

-Mi amor…

-Vete, quiero estar sola…

-Rin, cariño… lo estuve pensando mejor… y está bien… vamos a tener otro bebé, si es lo que tanto quieres…

-Sessh… es en serio?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

-Pero yo no te pregunté por que lo quiero…

-Y por qué fue?

-Porque… Sessh, mi amor… estoy embarazada…

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a ella y con una mano apartó su blusa mientras se acercó a su vientre y lo besó directamente. Rin sintió una calidez adueñarse de su cuerpo desde el punto del beso. Habían pasado varios segundos, pero Sesshoumaru seguía besándola. Sin apartar sus labios de su piel. Rin suspiró y sonrió. Sesshoumaru sonrió y refugió su rostro en su vientre.

-Te amo, Rin… Te amo…

Rin sonrió y enredó sus dedos en la cabellera platinada.

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente.

…………………………………………

Inutaisho casi cargó a Rin cuando se enteró de la noticia. Rin sólo rió cuando deseó que fuera varón.

……………………………………….

**NO SE PIERDA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, EL GRAN FINAL DE **

**KOKORO NI MITTERU**

**N/A: No es cuento, y no dejes que te lo cuenten, no te lo pierdas!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	20. Viendo con el Corazón

**Capítulo 20**

**Viendo con el Corazón**

Sesshoumaru tenía a Keira a su izquierda, en sus piernas un bebé de ojos verdes y pelo negro y a Abril a su lado. También estaban Inuyasha y Kagome con Emery, Kagome lucía una modesta pancita de pocos meses, Soraya, Inutaisho e Izayoi. Estaban en la primera fila del lado de los familiares. Del otro lado, estaban todos los graduandos. Vestidos con su toga y birretes azules. Las borlas doradas. Rin tenía una bufanda amarilla por encima de la toga, se asemejaba más a las togas de los profesores.

Rin vio a su lado y sonrió al ver a sus hijos. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la saludó, moviendo la mano del bebé en sus brazos.

El profesor terminó su discurso y todos aplaudieron. Entonces subió el decano. Luego de unas palabras.

-…Ahora, damas y caballeros, nuestro estudiante de honor dará el discurso… pero antes, deben saber que este grupo es maravilloso. Porque no sólo tenemos uno, sino 4 estudiantes de honor, y entre ellos mismo debieron votar para elegir quien daría el discurso. Con ustedes, Rin Kazami.

Todos aplaudieron. Rin se levantó de su silla y fue hasta el podio, saludó al decano y al público y rápidamente le mandó un beso a su esposo.

**-Flashback-**

Estaban Rin, Kitome, Bernadette y Mary en un salón, comentaban por quién habían votado. Cuando las muchachas comentaron que habían votado por ella, casi le da un infarto.

-Pero por qué? Yo le tengo terror al público! Me congelo y no sé qué decir aunque lo lea!

-Pero Rin, y cómo presentarás los contratos?

-Una cosa son 15 personas y otra muy diferente son 500! Kitome!

-Tu esposo no vendrá?

-Claro que sí. Bernadette, ayúdame.

-Entonces imagínate que estás hablando sólo con él. Busca su cara en el público y míralo.

-Es muy fácil decirlo.

-Vamos, Rin! Te lo mereces!

-Pero es que…

-Tu problema es que eres demasiado modesta. Rin, te lo mereces.

Rin sonrió.

-No lo pude haber logrado sin ustedes…

-Y nosotras sin ti. O acaso crees que tendríamos estas notas si tú no nos ayudabas mientras estabas de licencia.

Las amigas se abrazaron.

-Gracias chicas…

**-Fin del flashback-**

-…ser estudiante, hoy en día, en una sociedad que nos demanda cada vez más, no es fácil, ser un estudiante de honor, requiere un sacrificio que muchos no están dispuestos a soportar, o tal vez sus familias, y la sociedad no le permiten llegar. Yo personalmente le agradezco a mi familia todo el apoyo y la comprensión, los fines de semana sin juegos, y soportar que no estuviera algunas veces para ellos. Para mí es un orgullo ser estudiante, madre, esposa e hija a la vez. Y esto, si yo llegué aquí, quiere decir que cualquiera puede hacerlo. Nada es imposible, sólo está un poquito más allá de lo que queremos sacrificar. Hoy se abren para nosotros las puertas de un nuevo mundo. Las puertas del profesionalismo, el pago de nuestras desveladas y el amor por el papel "mantequilla" y el papel "encerado"…

Todos rieron.

-…Hoy se nos abren las puertas del futuro!

Todos los estudiantes tiraron sus birretes al aire. Todos aplaudían, Rin saludó nuevamente al decano y los profesores y bajó corriendo para abrazar a su familia. Inutaisho tenía al bebé en brazos. Sesshoumaru la recibió con los brazos abiertos, cargándola y besándola.

-Felicidades, mi amor…

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y luego a sus hijas. Besó a Abril en la frente y a Keira en la mejilla.

-Felicidades, mami.

-Gracias, mi vida.

Finalmente cargó a su bebé y lo llenó de besos. Todos los demás la abrazaron y la felicitaron. Rin les pidió unos minutos y se acercó a sus amigas con el bebé en sus brazos.

-Andy!

-Ía et!

El pequeño rió y juntó sus manitas cuando vio a Bernadette. Rin sonrió y la dejó cargarlo. Sesshoumaru se le acercó y la abrazó desde atrás.

-Habías visto algo parecido? Mi bebé, en vez de una, tiene 3 madrinas!

-Tú bebé?

-Nuestro bebé, mi amor.

-Mejor… Bernadette, Mary, Kitome, vayan a la casa en la noche.

-Sí.

-Seguro…

-Cuenta conmigo.

Después de un buen rato, fueron a la casa, ya el bebé lloraba desesperado. Se halaba la ropa y decía que tenía hambre.

-Cálmate, mi amor… Andrew…

El pequeño lloraba a todo pulmón, una vez en la casa, Rin lo llevó a su habitación y le cambió el pañal. También le puso una ropa más ligera. Entonces se sentó con él y le dio una botella de leche. El pequeño se calló al instante y tomó la botella con sus manitas. Rin sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, precioso…

Ya había terminado su botella y Rin jugaba con él. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación y sonrió al verlos riendo.

-Preciosa…

-Sí?

-Ya llegaron…

-Ya voy…

Rin se sentó en la cama con Andrew entre sus brazos y tomó sus manitas.

-Papi, dale un besito a mami…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acercó a Rin. Se sentó a su lado y acarició las mejillas de Andrew.

-Te gusta estar con mami, verdad?

-Zí… to papa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le hizo cosquillas. El pequeño rió a carcajadas.

-Vamos abajo con tío y abuelo.

-Iie. Mama…

-Vamos…

Rin lo cargó y bajaron las escaleras. Se pasaron el día en la casa con todos, Sesshoumaru había contratado un chef y toda la comida era de primera.

Al anochecer, ya todos se habían marchado. Rin llevó a Andrew que estaba rendido en un sillón. Después fue a la habitación de Keira.

-Mami…

-Mi amor…

Rin se sentó a su lado y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Keira…

-Y yo a ti, mami…

Rin sonrió y la abrazó.

-Estás tan grande… mi amor… perdóname si antes estaba muy ocupada y no podía jugar, ni ver televisión contigo… también me dolía mucho tener que trabajar y no poder estar contigo.

Keira la besó en la mejilla.

-No importa mami… ya no va a pasar, verdad?

-No, mi amor, ya no. Ya sólo voy a trabajar de día.

-Mami… yo quiero que me hagas galletas secretas…

Rin rió.

-Te prometo que las haremos mañana. Ahora es hora de dormir. Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Te quiero, mami…

Rin se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió. Entonces fue a la habitación de Abril. La descubrió con una linterna debajo de las sábanas.

-Abril?

Abril se descubrió la cabeza y le sonrió. Rin se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Qué haces, mi amor?

-Estoy leyendo.

-Estás leyendo? Qué cosa?

Abril levantó el libro. "Fortaleza digital".

-Mi amor… no es un poco… avanzado?

-Pero es que los libros para 14 años son aburridos, mami… además, papi me dijo que sí podía y se lo estoy cuidando mucho.

-Con que Sesshoumaru tiene algo que ver.

Abril le mostró la portada firmada "_SK"._ Rin sonrió.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que leas con linterna. Y ya es hora de dormir.

-Una página más, te lo prometo.

Rin la besó en la mejilla.

-Kami, apenas puedo creer lo grande que estás. Parece ayer cuando te cargué por primera vez.

Abril sonrió.

-Pero ya tienes 14 años, pronto dejaré de caerte bien. Y ya no vas a querer contarme nada. Y me gritarás que me odias cuando no te deje salir con un muchacho…

-No! Mami! Ningún muchacho va hacer que no te quiera…

-Créeme, mi amor. Eso pasa…

-Pero mami, tú eres mi mejor amiga…

-Mi mamá también fue mi mejor amiga.

-Abuelita y tú se quieren mucho.

-Sí, mi amor. Después volveremos a ser amigas… es hora de dormir, mi amor. Es muy tarde.

-Te quiero, mami…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Rin la besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras, donde Sesshoumaru aún recogía.

-Mi amor…

-Ya casi termino…

-Deja eso, cariño…

Sesshoumaru se volteó con las mangas de la camisa recogidas hasta los codos, la camisa abierta en los primeros botones. Rin se acercó y enderezó el cuello de la camisa. Rozó sus labios con los suyos.

-No sabes lo sexy que te encuentro cuando te ves así…

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor?

Rin le abrió un par más de botones. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la habitación. Se aseguró de poner seguro y ambos riendo cayeron sobre la cama.

Sesshoumaru la mantenía entre sus brazos, se movía apoyado en ella, completamente abrazados, unidos en un beso eterno.

………………………

Rin llegó a la casa antes que Sesshoumaru.

-Ya llegué!

-Mama!

Andrew corrió a ella. Rin lo cargó y lo besó. Despachó a la niñera.

-Y Keira?

- Durmiendo.

-Y Abril?

-Salió, dijo que venía pronto…

Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru, pero él no sabía nada de lo que Rin le hablaba. Finalmente, Rin decidió esperar a que llegaran, ya que Abril no contestaba su celular. Mientras tanto, Keira bajó las escaleras.

-Mami…

Rin la abrazó y la notó ardiendo en fiebre.

-Qué te pasó, mi amor…

-Me siento mal…

-Te duele la garganta?

-No… me arden los ojos, mami…

Rin la examinó y le dio una pastilla para la fiebre.

-Mami…

-Ven… quédate conmigo… vamos a ver tele…

Rin puso una película infantil y les preparó merienda, se sentó con cada uno a cada lado y recostados en ella, para ver la película. Al terminarse esta, Rin revisó la temperatura de Keira, estaba normal otra vez.

-Keira, mi amor. Vamos a darte un baño y quitarte estas ropas sudadas.

Rin la bañó y le cambió las sábanas cuando le dijo que tenía sueño. La dejó dormida y salió con Andrew.

-Qué tal si nos bañamos nosotros?

Rin se bañó con Andrew. Al terminar, se puso a jugar con él sobre la cama.

-Mama, tengo sueño…

-Vamos a dormir.

Rin se quedó dormida con Andrew entre sus brazos. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó eran las 11 de la noche. Fue a la habitación de Keira y la vio dormida, fue a la suya y vio a Rin y Andrew dormidos. Sonrió y se acostó sobre Rin, ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Mi amor…

-Cómo supiste?

-Reconocería tu perfume en cualquier parte del mundo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó.

-Qué tan dormido está?

-Rendido…

-Sí?

-Mjjjm…

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar mientras metía sus manos bajo su blusa.

-Sessh…

-Quiero hacerte el amor ahora…

-No podemos…

Rin lo sintió erecto contra ella.

-Por qué no?

-Andrew…

-Está dormido, no?

-Sí, pero…

En ese momento escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-Abril!

Rin se levantó y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

-Dónde estabas!

-Ma…

-Dónde rayos estabas? Porqué no me contestaste el celular!

Sesshoumaru decidió esperar un poco. Bajar las escaleras con una erección, no era una buena idea. Al salir, cerró la puerta de las habitaciones para que no despertaran. La furia de Rin era tal que no notó que Abril lloraba.

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru le dio un pañuelo para que se limpiara el maquillaje corrido.

-Dónde estabas, Abril? No te lo volveré a peguntar…

-Salí… con un muchacho…

-SALISTE CON UN MUCHACHO? LLEGAR A LAS 11 DE LA NOCHE Y DECIRME QUE SALISTE CON UN MUCHACHO ES LO MÁS INTELIGENTE QUE HAS HECHO!

-BASTA! MAMÁ! BASTA! Lo siento y me arrepiento… perdóname…

Abril la abrazó sin más. Rin se sorprendió, pero al fin de unos segundos, le respondió el abrazo. Abril lloraba entre sus brazos.

-Abril…

-Mamá… perdóname, nunca más lo haré…

Rin la llevó a la sala.

-Perdón, tenías la razón y yo no…

Las palabras de Abril asustaron a Rin, cruzó miradas con Sesshoumaru.

-Abril, con quién andabas? Qué pasó?

-Fuimos al cine… y después me invitó a cenar… después me preguntó que si me quería divertir y yo le dije que sí… mami, me llevó a un motel… yo le dije que me quería ir, que no quería eso… y él se me tiró arriba y yo le di en la entrepierna… y le partí la boca… y él me dejó ahí…

-Qué!

-Me dejó en el motel… yo me fui de ahí y llamé un taxi desde una tienda. Él se llevó mi celular…

-Quién es?

-R-Renkotzu… Sinchitai…

Sesshoumaru tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa sin decir una palabra. Abril se quedó abrazada a Rin.

-Perdóname, mami… nunca más lo vuelvo a hacer…

-Abril… por Kami, porqué no me dijiste que ibas a salir? O a Sesshoumaru… ese muchacho casi abusa de ti… y yo no tenía idea de dónde estabas… yo creía que estabas con tu abuelo…

Rin la abrazó sin poder contener sus lágrimas.

-Mi amor… es que no entiendes que eres lo más valioso para mí? Yo no soportaría si algo le pasara a alguno de ustedes…

-Perdón…

Rin la llevó para que se diera un baño, mientras, llevó a Andrew a su cama.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Lo besó y lo arropó antes de salir cerrando la puerta. Volvió a la habitación de Abril que ya se había puesto su pijama.

-Tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?

-Sí… ven…

Rin le dio un analgésico. Abril se acomodó en su regazo, con su rostro contra su vientre, Rin le acarició la cabeza.

-Dónde están tus abuelos? Porque los llamé y no contestaron, por eso creí que estabas con ellos.

-Ellos están en Osaka.

Rin continuó acariciando su pelo.

-Me vas a castigar?

-Quieres más castigo que el que has tenido?

-Perdóname…

Cerca de medianoche, Rin se comenzó a preocupar por Sesshoumaru y justo cuando lo iba a llamar él llegó con una marca en la boca. Abril lo vio y se arrepintió. Su mirada era dura y fría. Nunca lo había visto así. Tiró su celular sobre la cama y se metió al baño.

-Mami…

-Será mejor que te vayas a tu cama…

-Sesshoumaru me odia…

-Sólo está molesto… vete…

Rin la llevó a su habitación y la dejó en su cama. Volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro. Entró al baño.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Déjame solo.

Rin lo esperó sentada en la cama. Cuando Sesshoumaru salió, se acostó.

-Sesshoumaru… porqué le hiciste eso? Qué pasó?

-Nada, está preso…

-Pero...

-Sólo quería asustarla. Ya mañana se le pasará.

-Y cómo lograste apresarlo?

-Ya tenía varias denuncias de violación y robo. Yo sólo se los llevé. Como Abril es menor, lo arrestaron.

-Y qué te pasó?

-Quiso escaparse y tenía una manopla.

Rin acarició el golpe.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Mi amor, estoy bien. No te preocupes…

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru estaba dormido, pero despertó al sentir a Rin levantarse. La vio quitarse la yukata dejando ver la sensual pijama que usaba, la vio quitarse el pijama y meterse en unos shorts y ponerse un pijama de tiritos.

-Rin…

-Sessh, perdón, si te desperté…

-Qué haces?

-Me cambio el pijama.

-Por qué?

Rin se acercó a la cama y lo besó con cariño.

-Porque la que tenía no está pensada para dormir…

Rin le guiñó un ojo y apagó la luz.

-Descansa, cariño…

Sesshoumaru la retuvo por la cintura.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-No me vas a dejar así, o sí?

-A dejarte cómo?

Rin lo sintió erecto.

-Desde cuándo estás así?

-Hm… Desde que te vi desnudarte… eres deliciosa, mi amor…

Rin sonrió mientras quedaba acostada sobre su marido.

-Deliciosa?

Sesshoumaru bajó sus manos desde su cintura hasta su trasero y lo apretó.

-Ni te imaginas.

Rin rió mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-Sí? Y qué piensas hacer?

-Saborearte completa…

-Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

-Ya verás…

Sesshoumaru giró y quedó sobre ella. Sonrió mientras le removía la blusa.

-Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta?

-Qué?

-Que Andrew no quisiera más leche…

-Sessh!

-Qué? Sus pérdidas, mis ganancias… acaso no te he dicho que me encanta tu nueva talla?

-Pervertido…

-Ahora te lo voy a demostrar…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y acariciando su cuello bajó con besos hasta su pecho, allí se centró en besar casa centímetro de piel, hasta llegar a sus pezones, los rozó con su lengua y los sintió endurecerse dentro de su boca.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Mientras Sesshoumaru se divertía con uno en su boca, acariciaba el otro con su mano y con la otra libre acarició su vientre y le removió el short.

-Sin interior…

-Sessh!

-Me gusta…

Rin rió, Sesshoumaru deslizó sus dedos sobre ella, y descubrió que lo deseaba.

-No te anticipes a la diversión…

-No quiero esperar…

-Tendrás que hacerlo… yo quiero comer…

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru bajó con besos hasta su vientre y siguió hasta su intimidad. Separó sus piernas con una caricia suave, pero firme a la vez. La contempló.

-Sessh! Sabes que no me gusta que me veas así…

-No me canso de verte, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la besó y la acarició con su lengua, provocando que Rin se retorciera y gritara por el placer.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo en el umbral de su orgasmo.

-Sessh!

Se colocó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que la penetraba con firmeza.

-Mi amor!

Estuvieron haciendo el amor hasta que el cielo se tiñó de naranja, anunciando la llegada del nuevo día. Rin despertó con la respiración pausada de Sesshoumaru en su cuello. Sus piernas entrelazadas y presa de su abrazo. Recordó que era sábado y sonrió, se acurrucó entre sus brazos y sintió un beso en su hombro.

……………………………………

Rin estaba preparando el desayuno de los niños, Sesshoumaru entró en la cocina, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó en el cuello.

-Hm! Mi amor…

-No me dejes solo…

-Déjame terminar de servirles el desayuno…

-Que lo haga Zaida…

Rin rió. Dejó a los niños desayunando.

-Nosotros vamos a dormir. Tenemos mucho sueño.

Rin los besó en la cabeza y le dejó instrucciones a la niñera. Volvió a la habitación con Sesshoumaru y antes de notarlo estaban dormidos otra vez. Despertaron al sentir algo entre sus pies, era Andrew.

-Qué pasa mi amor?

-Yo quiero estar contigo…

Rin sonrió y lo acomodó entre ellos dos. Para su sorpresa, no se abrazó a ella, sino a Sesshoumaru. Rin sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Quieres a tu papi?

-Mucho…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Andy… te amo…

El pequeño levantó la cabeza para confirmar que era a él y no a su mamá.

-Papi…

-Sí, es a ti, yo te amo Andrew…

El niño lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru lo sentía temblar. Lo besó en la cabeza. Rin sonrió, le encantaba ver a Sesshoumaru abrirse a sus hijos, eran escasas las veces, pero se aseguraba de que supieran que papá es más que quien regaña. Se quedaron dormidos nuevamente.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru jugaba con Andrew en el jardín, Rin le enseñaba a Keira a hacer galletas.

-Pones el azúcar… y lo mezclas…

Keira mezclaba mientras Rin iba preparando otras cosas. Abril entró en la cocina.

-Mami…

-Abril! Mami me está enseñando a hacer galletas!

-Sí? De cuáles?

-De chocolate.

-Hm! Ricas!

Abril volvió a centrarse en Rin.

-Mami… con lo de anoche…

-Creo que ya aprendiste la lección.

-Sí…

-Y que cuando tu madre te dice que no, sabe lo que hace…

-Sí…

-Y que de muy mala manera aprendiste lo que pasa cuando me desobedeces.

-Sí…

-Y que tienes que darle gracias a Kami, que no pasó nada peor.

-Sí…

La voz de Abril estaba quebrada, Rin no le daba el frente, pero sabía que estaba llorando.

-De ahora en adelante me harás caso?

-Sí…

-Obedecerás cuando te diga que no?

-Sí…

-Mama… porqué Abril llora?

Rin se dio la vuelta y la recibió entre sus brazos.

-Lo hago porque te quiero, Abril… las reglas que te impongo son para protegerte… no para amargarte la vida.

-Lo siento, mami, de verdad lo siento…

Sesshoumaru entró en la cocina en ese mismo momento.

-Te lo juro, nunca más hago algo así… por favor, perdóname…

-No es cuestión de perdón…

-Deseo nunca haberlo hecho… ahora Sesshoumaru me odia…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Abril… Abril, yo no te odio, de dónde sacas algo así?

-Tú… anoche…

-Anoche estaba molesto… era un verdadero criminal, Abril, tú eres mejor que eso… Anoche fue complicado, estaba preocupado, molesto, rabioso… pero no te odio… todo eso era por una única razón. A mi niña casi le hacen cosas inmencionables…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Recuerda que yo te quiero como si fueras mi hija. Tú eres mi primera hija. Y me sentí exactamente como se sentiría un padre protegiendo a su hija.

-Perdóname!

-Claro que te perdono.

Rin sonrió y besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla.

-Qué tal si me ayudas a hacer galletas?

Abril sonrió.

-Gracias, papi…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, princesa…

-Me decías así cundo era niña!

-Para mí, todavía eres una niña.

………………………………………

Rin llevó al jardín las galletas y unas bebidas. Sesshoumaru la abrazó mientras sus hijos comían y reían. Andrew sobre Abril y Keira frente a ella.

-Gracias, preciosa…

-Por?

-Mis hijos…

-No tienes que darme las gracias, son míos también. Sessh…

-Hm?

-Aún me pregunto porqué un hombre como tú, se fijó en alguien como yo…

-Por que hace muchos años, mi mamá me enseñó a ver con el corazón. Nunca me importó que fueras ciega.

-Por eso es que te amo…

Rin giró entre sus brazos y rodeando su cuello con los suyos, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin se quedó abrazada a su esposo y rió al ver a Kury sobre los niños buscando galletas. Tenía mucho más de lo que había soñado. Mucho más. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, sentía pena por Roberta. Que apenas un año atrás le diagnosticaron un glaucoma y en poco menos de seis meses, había prácticamente anulado su visión, ella misma había ayudado a Albert a contactar a los mejores especialistas, sin embargo, todos dijeron lo mismo. Es una enfermedad progresiva y a su edad, no se puede hacer nada. Roberta estaba condenada a un mundo de plena oscuridad.

El abrazo de su hijo le sacudió esos recuerdos tristes y lo cargó levantándolo más arriba de su cabeza, para luego huir del monstruo que impersonaba su esposo. La casa estaba llena de risas y gritos infantiles.

"_**La belleza no está en el objeto que la posee, sino en los ojos de quien la admira"**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Quiero sobre todo agradecer a todas mis lindas lectoras que no se pierden ni un solo capitulo, esto lo hago por ustedes, porque me alegra saber que realmente lo disfrutan.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, que hayan disfrutado todo el fic y no solo el final.**

** Besos y Abrazos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
